A Love for a Slave
by aliciathewolf45
Summary: This is a special birthday present for sonic1133. Shadow is a noble prince, Amy is a slave. When she is bought to be his personal slave, true feelings are wanting to come out, but there was a rule that the noble prince should not fall for a slave. Will Amy be able to love him, or suffer for what is to come of her. Shadamy with a couple of couple parings. Happy Birthday! 10/30
1. Chapter 1

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEY PEOPLE! This is a new story a friend wanted me to make for their birthday. It's sonic1133's story so give all you lucky cuties out there to give em a great big HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Here it is and enjoy.**

**Chapter 1.**

"_Amy, your 12 years old today. Are you excited?" A young woman asked the little pink hedgehog._

_Amy looked up at her mother with her large emerald eyes in confusion, "Yes, mother. I'm very excited!" she exclaimed jumping up and down happily._

_Amy was a normal little hedgehog. She was a small pink hedgehog with a mind for adventure. Her green eyes glowed beautifully out in the light and her soft quills bounced graciously up and down to her back. She wore a baby green dress that ended up to her knees and a little ribbon in her perfectly made hair in a little bun._

_She lived in a simple little village very far away from any sort of large cities and other places. She loved it there. Amy lived with her mother and father together. Although her father, Arthur had been away for most days because of being a noble knight. He had to travel far and wide to the castle 300 miles and back home. Today, she was really happy that her father was coming home to be with her on this very special day. Amy was in the living room watching her mother, Crystal knit a beautiful shawl just for her._

_Her mother was a very beautiful snow white hedgehog with long flowing hair down to her back as did her quills cascading all the way down to her tail. Her blue eyes sparkled as they followed each pearl one by one. She wore a simple yet beautiful blue dress with a white skirt with little flower decorations on it._

_Amy perked her ears up and smiled happily, "I wonder what father is going to bring me from his travels?" she asked eagerly._

_Crystal smiled down at her daughter and nodded, "I'm sure it will be wonderful." She said as she knit the ends of the shawl, "and….tada! Here it is and happy birthday darling." She handed the shawl to her graciously._

"_Oh, mother! It's beautiful!" Amy sighed in amazement. Her shawl was a pink knitted cloth with flowers on the bottom of it and a golden ribbon was around the neck to keep it from falling, "thank you so much!" she said happily jumping in her mother's arms._

"_Of course, my dearest."._

_Then, the two were interrupted when a sound of a horse galloping up to the house. Amy looked at Crystal and smiled wide for that she knew who was here, "Father's home!" she shouted jumping off of her and running up to the door._

_With Crystal following, Amy swung open the door and ran out to see her father getting off of his horse. He was a handsome red hedgehog with blue eyes to woo any girl he could meet, but only had eyes for his love of his life. He wore a green tunic with black pants. He had a long sword strapped to his waist and a little box in his hand. Arthur walked up to the house to see his beloved daughter running up to him with open arms. He kneeled down to scoop her up in his arms, "Amy, my sweet little rose. How I've missed you!" he said happily twirling around in a circle and hearing her playful giggles._

"_I missed you, too, father!" Amy squealed hugging him to death._

_Arthur put her down to give his wife a warm embrace as well, "Crystal, my dearest. It's so hard to be away from both of you all the time." He said taking her in his arms._

_Crystal smiled and kissed him on the lips, "I know, love, but you can handle it." She said playfully as Arthur playfully pouted, "and I believe you have something very special for this special young lady on her special day?"._

"_Indeed I do." He said taking out the box from his pack, "Amy, now that you are 12, I got you this." He handed her the box._

_Amy's little eyes scanned the box all over till she was ready to open it. She lifted the box lid up and looked inside. Her eyes widened with a gasp. A little music box was inside. It was truly beautiful to her. It was a small yet gorgeous box with shiny red paint on it and a little picture of a crystal red heart on the top. She opened it up to hear her favorite lullaby of all. It played beautifully and she immediately felt at peace the minute it started playing._

_Amy looked up at her parents and rushed up to them with open arms, "I love it! Thank you so much!" she exclaimed hugging her parents to death._

_Arthur smiled down on her and rubbed her head gently, "I thought you would. And your very welcome." He said._

_Amy had the most amazing birthday she could ever hope for. Her father came back to be with her, Crystal made her special favorite soup she adored and was showered with presents she loved the most. It got dark all of a sudden and too quickly for poor Amy. She was in her bedroom listening to her music box play over and over again. She can never be tired of it at all. She was about to close her music box till the door to her room opened. Amy looked up to see Crystal and Arthur coming in._

_Crystal walked over to the side of her bed, "Amy, dear, why are you not asleep?" she asked leaning her back down on the pillow and tucking her in._

"_I wanted to listen to the music more." She said looking away with a little sadness in her eyes._

_Arthur walked over to the other side and placed his hand on her head to gently rub her hair, "We know you love it, but you must sleep now, my rose." He said softly to her._

_Amy nodded and tucked in under the covers more. Crystal then smiled and started to unhook something behind her neck. The little hedgehog saw what she was doing in confusion, "Mother, what are you doing?" she asked._

_Crystal took off her golden necklace and placed it on her little daughter's neck. The gold sparkled wonderfully in the candle light in the room. The locket had writing engraved on the top with little painted roses on the outsides of the words. They read 'Love is never forgotten' on it. Amy saw it and picked it up to look at it._

"_This special locket was a gift from you mother." Crystal said getting Amy's attention, "She said to give it to my daughter when she comes of age. Inside is a picture of all of us so where ever you are, you are never alone."._

_Amy opened the locket to find a picture of her, Crystal and Arthur in it. They all had happy smiles on their faces. Amy smiled wide and hugged the locket close to her, "I promise to never lose it! I'll take very good care of it!" she said happily._

_Crystal laughed and leaned down to kiss her good night, "Pleasant dreams, Amy." She whispered leaning back and walking to the door._

_Arthur leaned down to kiss her on the forehead as well, "Another day, another adventure." He whispered as he leaned back and followed Crystal to the door._

"_Good night, mother! Good night, father!" Amy said in a sleepy tone before falling into dreamland._

_The night progressed as many people snoozed in their houses. It was a quiet night as the moon cascaded through the black sky with dozen upon dozen of stars. The night would've been peaceful, till a loud scream of terror was heard._

_The little village was being harassed and taken over by horrible people. They came in and started to burn away the houses to get everybody out and kill them, or capture them. The shrill cry of a scared woman was able to wake up little Amy from her slumber. "H-huh?" she moaned sitting up in her bed and rubbing her eyes tiredly._

_Suddenly her door was flung open with a terrified Crystal scaring Amy a bit, "Amy! Get up! Now!" she shouted frantically running up to her bed and pulling her off on her feet._

"_Mother…what's going on!?" Amy asked frantically as tears started to form in her eyes._

_Crystal bent down to her level and rubbed her eyes clean, "It's alright! Everything is alright now!" she said in a shaky voice._

_The two were again jumped by a door opening behind them. They turned to see Arthur with his sword in hand and a very angry yet scared look in his blue eyes, "Crystal! Get Amy out of here, quick!" he ordered running in and shutting the door._

"_Are they coming in!?" Crystal asked watching her husband block the door with his body._

"_Yes! I only killed two of them, but they're coming in in groups!"._

_Amy clutched her mother's arms tightly and started to cry, "Mother...I'm scared…" she stuttered._

_Crystal looked down at her then back up at the struggling red hedgehog, "Go! Please! I'll be just fine! GO!" he yelled._

_Crystal had tears in her eyes as well. She got up and rushed over to Arthur. She kissed him passionately knowing this could be the last time she'll ever see him, "I love…you..." she stuttered crying up a storm._

_Arthur took her in his arms and kissed her back, "I love you, too. Very, very much. Now go, NOW!" he yelled pushing her over to Amy, "Amy, father loves you with all his heart! Don't ever forget about that!"._

_Amy nodded as tears started to drop off her face, "I love you, father!" she cried as she was being picked up and carried out of the window, Crystal had opened._

_The two ran like no other away from the house. They didn't dare look back. Amy's eyes began to pool down fast when she heard a familiar cry of death from her house. Crystal ran with Amy's hand tightly held in hers. She couldn't keep her tears in her eyes no longer, but to be brave for her little one, she had to do what's right for her. They turned a corner of a tree to see some men coming towards them fast. They must've saw them escaping from the house._

_Crystal widened her eyes in horror. She quickly picked up Amy and ran like she hadn't run before. The men were catching up fast and was almost close to her. Amy saw them coming up much closer to her as they held out their hands to grab her. Crystal held Amy close trying to run away from them. But her luck wasn't with her that night. One of them grabbed her flowing hair and pulled her back so hard, she dropped to the ground hard on her back. Amy was next to her when she tumbled off of her._

_One of them, a brown bulldog came up and picked up Crystal by her hair making her cry in pain, "Let go of me! Please!" she cried trying to break free._

"_Sorry, your not reasonable to talk!" the bulldog slapped her hard on the face to shut her up._

_The other man, a green sparrow walked up to Amy with a sinister look on his face, "Well aren't you just a cute thing." He cooed visciously._

_Crystal saw him standing over her and immediately cried, "No! Not my baby! Please take me, but not my sweet baby!" she yelled thrashing around to get out of his hold._

_The sparrow picked up Amy by her hand standing her up. She stared at him with her eyes filled with complete horror, "I believe your perfect for the job." He said looking at her all over._

"_So what should we do with this one?" the bulldog asked pulling on Crystal's hair much harder._

_The sparrow shrugged his shoulders and turned around to walk away with Amy still in his clutches, "Do what you want with her. I got my prey." He sneered pulling her hard to follow._

"_NO! Mother! MOTHER, HELP ME!" Amy cried holding out her hand trying to reach Crystal as she did, too._

"_Come on! MOVE IT!" the sparrow yelled pulling her roughly._

_Amy couldn't' help, but to be forcefully pulled away. She kept her eyes on her mother as she watched the bulldog smirk a perverted grin to her. Crystal cried out to her baby as she was forcefully stripped and on the ground with him on top of her as he was ready to proceed in her. Amy was now facing the other way when the sparrow picked her up over his shoulder when she wasn't obeying. Poor Amy listened to her mother's painful cries for help as she was being horribly raped by that man._

_Tears started to fall out on her face and to the ground. The sparrow scoffed and held her tightly, "Your not going to see her anymore." He said having the pink hedgehog to look at him with sadness in her eyes, "he never leaves his victims alive after he is finished with them. So you lucky he isn't going after you."._

_Amy quivered as the yelling was slowly dying while she was being carried to the middle of the village. Men were all over still ravaging the town and others were brutally raping women without mercy. She was then put in a carriage along with other young woman from all over the town and countries. Amy turned around to face the sparrow before he was able to shut the doors._

"_Don't worry. Being a slave is much better than death." He cackled closing and locking the door._

_**I like to say that this was hard yet fun to write. I had a fun time doing this and hope that sonic1133 likes it. Happy birthday, cutie! So hope you enjoy this and please review nicely. BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Helllllllllo! Thankz for all who have read this and thank you for reviewing it! Now let's start the chappie!**

**Chapter 2.**

"HEY! Slave! Wake up, bitch!".

A pink hedgehog woke up from a terrible nightmare she was having. She sat up in a stoney bed that she had slept on for three years. A red dog walked in and stood over the her, "I said wake up! You have your work to do! Now get up!" he ordered.

She didn't want to, but she had to obey. The pink hedgehog stood up from her so called bed and walked past the dog and out in the white light of day. This girl was Amy Rose. She was a strong, bold and yet beautiful woman you ever want to meet. She had been a slave for a long time and hated it forever. The men that kidnapped her were completely horrible to her. Amy had been whipped and brutally beaten by them. She had to sleep on either wood, hay, or even stone each night. The hay was alright with her, but it did get very rough at times. The worst part about being a slave for men that she hated the most was that one wrong doing and the men will have their way with her. Amy had that happen so many times. Even if she didn't do anything wrong, she would still be horrible raped by them.

Amy had prayed each night that she would be set free of all this horrible place. Just one kind person could relenquish the pain and suffering she had to put up with. As the day started, Amy was, as usual, being put to work in the fields. The men had only woman and some were me, but with Amy, they only wanted woman in their group. As a slave, she could be bought which sort of made her wish she could be boughten, or not. Am's job was to be in the fields all day doing nothing, but yard work. She had to cut the grass by hand and dig in the dirt to make holes for planting.

Amy hated the jobs so much. The sun would get so hot, it would burn her skin and fur. Many of the woman would hurt her more than the slave owners. She would get cuts and buises here and there. The worst part is is that she had to wear those godforsaken shakles on her wrists. They burned through her fur easily the many days she had had them on. She couldn't even have any freedom of any kind whatsoever. Amy hated being a slave and wished she could be saved.

That night, the slave owner who owned Amy came up to her while she was getting ready for bed, "Hey, slave!" he barked.

Amy didn't want to answer, but if she didn't, there will be conciquences, "Y-yes?" she asked softly.

"You better look pretty tomorrow! Tomorrow is the slave auction! So you had better be ready, cause who knows? You might actually get sold." he laughed as the dog walked out of the cell she was in.

Many slave owners owned almost about five slaves and she was one of them. The dog owned only three since some were bought before. They lived in an old house that was only made for the slaves and the owners lived in a much better place. The slave house only had hay and wood to sleep in. They never gave them much to eat so Amy was completely starving. She had only one half of a loaf of bread and a small cup of water. That was meal three times a day. So with that she was still starving.

Amy got dressed in her rags she wore after a soak in the water to wash off the dirt and mud. She only wore a raggidy white shirt with with very ripped pants and no shoes. Her long quills reached down to her back almost to her tail and her body was completely built from all the work and less food she had every day. Amy walked over to the hay stack and layed in the pile ready to sleep. Before she could shut her eyes to at least get some sleep, she got up from the stack and kneeled down in front of an open window that shoned the full moon brightly in the room. She put her hand in her shirt to take out the necklace her mother gave her before the horror and placed it between her hands.

"Oh, holy God, please answer my pleas and please help me be bought so I won't live another day of this torture. Mother, father, please watch over me and pray that I will be bought by a wonderful master that will treat me good." she prayed as a single tear strolled down her face she put the necklace back in her shirt and tucked in the hay stack to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Amy was again woken up from her owner and was ready to depart from the slave place. The carriage was there to put the woman and men that would be bought, or unlucky enough. Amy got in and sat next to a blue hedgehog. One of the slave owners closed and locked the door and hopped ontop of the carriage to start. He whipped the reins of the ropes holding the horses and galloped off with the carriage of scared and very worried slaves.

Amy sighed and watched the slaves that were unlucky to not go and see if they were gonna get bought. She slid down the wooden walls of the box and fell to the floor. She hugged her knees to her chest and whimpered. "Hey...don't be so upset." Amy looked up to her left to see the blue hedgehog staring at her with a bit of worry in his eyes, "maybe this time we will get sold." he told her.

Amy sniffed some tears up and continued to stare at him, "W...who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Sonic the hedgehog. I was a slave for over two years and I havn't been sold yet for who knows how many of these damn things I've been to." he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"You...mean...your a slave, too?" she asked, "I never seen you before. My name's Amy.".

Sonic nodded slowly, "Yeah, I'm in a different part of the whole thing. I'm not working in the feilds, I work in the farm houses." he said.

Amy nodded, too, "So...I know I shouldn't be upset...but what if I don't get sold?" she whimpered hugging her legs harder.

Sonic put a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave her a soft yet funny smile, "Don't worry! If not, then we'll try to make things better! You'll see." he assured her.

With a slow nod, Amy turned her head around to face the outside of the gate. She looked up to the sky and saw the moving clouds form into many shapes and sizes. She clutched her shirt also clutching the locket inside and said a small silent prayer in her mind in hopes that she will finally be rid of this horrible place.

**Ok, thank you for reading and to sonic1133, hope this is still ok for you, cause I am changing the story a bit. Ok again hope you like it and review nicely. BYYYYYYYYYYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey, guys! Been a while, huh?**

**Amy: Yeah! I'm glad that we get to be in a new story...although I'm the slave in this.**

**Shadow: And I'm the prince in this? Nice!**

**Me: Yep, so hope you guys aren't all freaked out about dying and what now. That includes you Shadow, so no threats!**

**Shadow: When have I ever hurt you?**

**Me: I'll give you the answer later! Douche...**

**Shadow: What was that?**

**Me: Oh...nothin. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3.**

As the carriage came to a stop, the slaves were being let out one by one. Amy was the first to get out followed by Sonic. She saw almost every mobian at the slave auction from the castle village. She looked up in the sky, but only see a huge dark castle standing tall and radiant over all. Many guards and knights were stationed all over the place making sure no harm comes to the village. Amy stepped out of the box and walked over to the owner. Her wrists were tied down and held by a long old rope in front of her. 'At least it's better than those iron shakles I had to wear.' she thought in her head.

The dog started to tie the rest of his slaves. Amy continued to look around the place. Her heart ached as she saw some innocent slaves tall and short, big and small, old and young being sold by other people. She then saw one duckling girl slave being bought by cat man. He was torturing her by calling her horrible names and forcing her to listen to him. Amy saw the hurtful face on her and couldn't bear to look anymore. She turned her head and started to tear up a bit, 'What if that's me? I wan't to be bought, but what if I am to a horrible person?' she asked herself.

She then felt two hands on her shoulder. Amy looked up to see Sonic's face with a small smile to comfort her. She could see the terror in his eyes, but he was doing his best to make her feel calm and secure with him. Amy was able to see what he was wearing since it was dark inside the carriage. He wore a dark green shirt with too many holes on it and raggidy black pants. He had some shoes, but they were almost worn out. Red and white shoes, but with a little dirt and rips in them.

Amy smiled at him weakly and nodded. Sonic put his hands down and waited for an order from their owner. When the last slave was done and tied down, the dog walked over and grabbed the rope hanging down from Amy's wrists like a leash and led them to an auction line. He then got them in a long line. Amy stood up straight and tall next to the others. The dog owner was talking to the auctioneer quietly. Amy perked her ears up and down wanting to know what they were saying.

Soon after the talk between them, the owner started going to each slave and putting on a wooden slab that tells how much they are. He placed the slab on Amy's neck then went to the next slave. She looked down to see how much she was. '$400. That's pricier than the last time.' she thought.

After all the talking and selling all day, Sonic, Amy and two more slaves were the last to go. It had been a long day for both of them and they wanted to at least rest from standing too long. Just then, a golden carriage came by next to the aucion place. Four white beautiful horses stood in place with some horse tamers to help them. Their were many guards around the carriage standing guard. The slaves, slave owners and everybody turned their heads to see the person coming out of the carriage. First was a mongoose coming out as the carriage owner opened the door. She wore a little blue maids outfit with a longer skirt and ruffles all over, her purple blob hair flowed in the wind and eyes gleamed round and sparkled. Another person came out and stood on the other side of the carriage doors. He was a red and black armadillo with a black tux and black shoes. He had a large brown sack in hand which contained gold and silver.

"May I have your attention!" the mongoose yelled out loud and clear, "please welcome, her highness, Queen Eda!" she turned to the door and bowed along with everyone around.

Right on cue, a tall beautiful black hedgehog came out of the carriage with a straight look on her face that was hidden from the elegant fan she had in her hands. She wore a long red and black ruffled lollita dress that ended to her feet and a long white saten ribbon around her waist. Her black hair was pulled up nicely in a neat bun and her eyes glowed a brilliant shade of red. Her quills sagged down to her back with little tips of them red.

The queen got off of her carriage and walked over to the auctioneers. Amy had her eyes right on the queen. She was truly a beautiful woman to even see. She looked wise and kind. Amy started getting butterflies in her stomach while she saw her making her way to the slave tents where her owner was. She perked her ears open wanting to know what they were talking about.

"My queen, it's a wonderful honor to be in your presence." the dog said kissing her hand.

Queen Eda nodded and dropped her hand to her side, "Thank you for those kind words." she said in a low tone.

The auctioneer came up and bowed his head, "My queen, you wish to speak to me?" he asked standing back up again.

"Yes. I'm looking for two slaves. One for more work and the other for my son.".

Amy's ears perked up to hear her say 'son'. 'Does she really have a son? Then maybe she's looking for a girl slave. I hope it won't be me, I'm not good with royalty.' she thought. Amy closed her eyes and hung her head nervously. Sonic saw her like that and wanted to help her, but being tied up, he wasn't able to, nor could he speak. The queen and the two were done talking and started walking over to where they were. First Eda came over to the first girl of the line. The dog told her about her only a few things. Eda looked at her up and down slowly. She shook her head and proceeded to the next which was a boy. She did the same to him and continued to the next which was Amy. Amy looked up to see the red eyes down on her, but hiding behind the fan.

"And her?" she asked looking up and down at the scared pink hedgehog.

The dog came up to the side of Amy and held his hand out in front of her, "This is Amy Rose. She has been a slave since she was 12 and is capable of doing everything she is told, but she can be a brat at times and she mostly does things her way." he explained.

Amy glared at him, but didn't show. The queen looked at her once more. She then started to circle her seeing everything about her. Soon Eda came to a stop in front of her. Amy was getting more and more nervous by the minute. She thought of what the queen might say about her. But what got Amy even more confused is that when she looked up at her she was smiling. Even though Eda hid her face behind the fan, she showed a smile to Amy and only her.

She turned to the dog and folded her fan back up, "Her!" she said making Amy's eyes wide.

The dog flinched at her sudden answer at first, "Excuse me, your highness?" he asked.

"Her. She's perfect for my son. He's very rude and can be stubborn, but I'm sure she would be perfect for him.".

Amy couldn't believe it. After all those tough times and horrible work, she is finally free and sold. Even though she never met the prince, she was truly happy. The dog nodded and handed out his hand to the queen who graciously gave him the money of gold for her. He then took out his knife and sliced away the ropes that were around her neck and her wrists. Amy rubbed her wrists and walked over to the guards where she is awaited for orders. She turned back to see Eda looking for one more slave.

Eda came to the next slave and saw the handsome blue hedgehog. She noticed how strong he was and thought how able he could do to lift up heavy items. She turned back to the dog, "And him?" she asked looking back at Sonic.

"His name is Sonic the Hedgehog. He's been a slave since he was only 10 and he's a better person to use in heavy duty things. He can be stubburn and very cocky at times.".

"I'll take him!".

Sonic's eyes widened as well. The dog nodded and held out his hand for the money. The queen gave him the money and walked back over to the carriage. The dog took his knife once more and cut the ropes away. Sonic rubbed his wrists and walked over to where Amy was. The two looked at each other in happiness seeing that they were bought by the same person knowing that they would still be together. The queen got in her carriage along with the mongoose and the armadillo. The coachman closed the door and hopped back up on the carriage. He then started the horses and galloped up to the castle.

Amy and Sonic were back with the knights who graciously led them to the castle. Their new home. Amy hugged herself knowing how difficult this will be as she was now the slave of the prince. She thought how he looked like, how much of a temper does he really have according to the queen, anything came to mind. Sonic saw her in a nervous breakdown and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

Amy looked up at him slowly. He showed her his cocky smile and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled weakily, but kept it strong for him. The two along with two knights headed their way to the castle and their next life of adventure.

**Ya'll thought Shadow would buy them, right? NOOOOOOOOOOOOT! Don't worry, we'll see Shadow soon. Right now, it's time to end this and start my other stories. Hope you enjoy this and please stay tuned for the next. BYYYYYYYYYYYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: HEEEELLO! Sorry it's been a long time since then. I'm very busy, but I'll still bring out the stories you'll love!**

**Shadow: Finally! Not that I care, but when am I going to be in this?**

**Me: ...don't know.**

**Shadow: What?**

**Me: I just got here, so I'm still trying to get the story done. I'm writing it as I go!**

**Shadow: Damn...your weird you know that.**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**Chapter 4.**

**(Amy's POV)**

My first day of being a personal slave in a different place. Me and Sonic were getting pretty anxiouse about this...well mostly me. Sonic was calm as usual. He wasn't scared of any of this. It's very scary for me. I never met the prince so I'm not sure what to expect! My stomach was in knots and I couldn't help, but walk like I was completely dazed. I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to the left of me and saw Sonic with his cocky grin on and a thumbs up to me. He was trying to cheer me up. I smiled to him, but I was still scared of what's going to happen to me.

When we got to the castle, we saw the doors open for the queen and us. The carriage carring the queen went inside first, then us. We walked in along with the guards and saw what was inside the place. It was beautiful! Stone structures of wonderful work all around the place, many flags and golden pillars all over. A red carpet was on the ground nicely made and brushed for the queen. Many pictures hung on the walls of great people in our nations. When we stayed back, we saw the doors of the carriage open for her majesty to come out. First the armadillo came out and the mongoose next, they stood on each side and bowed for her to come out. The queen stepped out and breathed in some air slowly. She must've been in the carriage for a while.

She turned to us and walked over to me and Sonic. The knights behind us signaled themselves to stand tall and great for her. The queen came up and folded her hands and hung them down, "Now that you are here, you are to work for us." she said we nodded in return, "as for you, my son will be back very shortly so you will have to know your way around my castle." she said to me.

"Uh...y-yes...your majesty." I stuttered. I couldn't help, but be scared of her. Why is that?

She nodded and turned to the mongoose who graciously came forth when called. She turned back to me and said, "In the meantime, Mina here will help you to anything you need to know." she said then turning to Sonic beside me, "Mighty will help you understand what you should do, too.".

Sonic and I nodded and bowed our heads, "Yes, your majesty." we said all together.

"Very good. Now if you'll excuse me, I must return to my studies. I wonder if he even wrote back." she said the last one quietly to herself as she turned and walked away.

So after that, the armadillo, Mighty took Sonic around the back of the castle and the mongoose, Mina gladly took my hand and we both walked in the castle. Mina showed me the first room I saw. The royal throne room was even more magnificent! So much gold and silver all around the place and many other beautiful antiques. There was a silver crystal chandelier the size of a house I think above us. The windows were made of crystal glass as well, tall and long as the walls.

"Ok, since your new, I can show you some parts of the place you will be going to." Mina told me.

I nodded, "So am I going to be a normal slave in this place?" I asked.

She shook her head and smiled, "Nope, even though the queen doesn't act that way, or say anything, we're all a family in this...well mostly just us maids." she said happily.

"So who are all the maids here?" I asked.

Mina looked up and counted with her hands, "Well...mostly some, but I know some people. There's Blaze, Cream, Alicia, and...Sally, but there are some here that I haven't seen yet since there all over the castle so you'll hardly see them." she said looking down at me again.

"I can't wait to meet them.".

"We got alot more of the tour then you'll get to, ok? So let's GO!".

Mina quickly grabbed my arm again and rushed off to more rooms to see. Weird, she was so mature and elegant when she's with the queen. Maybe when she's with someone, she gets like this. Mina took me all over the castle, even the places she said that I would be going through most of the places. Maybe this place wouldn't be so bad. But I didn't know what I was getting myself into.

**I'm sorry it was so short, but I've been so busy lately and I really can't keep my eyes awake for this, but hope next chappie I'll get it right. BYYYYYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellllllo! Sorry the other chappie was so short. Writer's block is really killing me on this one. Ok, time to start the next part.**

**Chapter 5. **

**(Sonic's POV)**

Mighty took me around the back of the castle so I could take a tour of the place. He wasn't a bad guy, but he really didn't know when to shut up. As we walked, Mighty kept on talking like no other about what I would do and what would happen if I don't and bla bla bla all that crap. I had one thing in mind though. Amy looked completely terrified about all this. I was perfectly fine with being a butler, a knight, anything here. Hey, I've been in the slave thing for a long time, so I can understand how she feels since she has only been for a while.

I walked on to see a door to the castle back door. I walked in with Mighty leading. I saw only a bit of peices in the rooms. Like one room had only a few boxes and sorts and others had food and supplies. I guess I'm in a basement, or I'm just in the place where they keep lowlifes in. Mighty walked me through the halls of the castle. I guess we just need to take a few tours outside and out. I was too preocupied in my thoughts when I heard him talk, "Hey! HEY!".

"What!?" I replied.

Mighty sighed and stopped in front of me, "Did you get anything I was saying?" he asked crossing his arms.

I stared at him for a good minute, or two, "Uh...no?".

He face palmed which kinda made me chuckle a bit, "Your going to be a helper in this place. Not a butler, but just a helper." he told me.

"I...so what do I do?".

"The usual. If the queen, or prince calls...mostly the queen, you come, if your needed for any sort of cleaning, helping, all sorts, you go! Got it?".

I nodded and looked around the place once more, "So what about the prince? How come he isn't here?" I asked.

Mighty sighed a frustrated sigh, "He's on one of his trips to Station Square and won't be back till tomorrow." he said.

"So who is he exactly?" I asked.

"Let's just say he's kinda a bit of a moody guy. He gets mad easily and thinks highly of himself." he said, "you'll know tomorrow.".

I shrugged. He sounds kinda fun. I'm not gonna pick a fight with the prince, but he sounds ok to me. Hey, my owner had acted like that and I lived with it, so I can handle it personally. Mighty took me through most of the places in the castle. It was huge, but I can handle it. After all that, he took me to an area in the castle that only workers and butlers go to. He opened the doors to see a few guys in it already. One was a silver hedgehog with one shirt off and a black pare of pants on him sitting on his bed panting like he had gone out for a long run.

The other was a yellow two-tailed fox laying on his bed almost falling asleep. He had a pair of white pants and shirt on, but hiding under a ruffled blanket. The last one was a purple chameleon with only a gray shirt and pants. He was sitting on his bed with his legs crossed, hands together in a weird hand position and eyes closed. Must be meditating.

"Hey, guys! Like ya to meet a new person in the family!" Mighty shouted pushing me in.

I growled under my breath, but looked up to see three pairs of eyes on me, "Yo! Sonic the Hedehog." I introduced myself.

The fox sat up and rubbed his eyes. I had to admit, he did look cute as a little kid, "Hi...who...?" he moaned a little sleepy.

The silver hedgehog came up and shook hands with me, "Nice to meet you. Name's Silver the Hedgehog." he said in a kind smile and pointed to the little fox on the bed, "and that li'l guy there is Tails. His real name is Miles, but we call him Tails for short.".

I returned it and nodded, then looked back to see the chameleon still meditating, "And...who's that?" I asked pointing to him.

"Hold on." Mighty said walking over to him quietly.

He walked over to a table in the room and grabbed a small cup of pepper. I started to snicker knowing what he was gonna do, so did the other guys. Mighty walked over to the meditating guy and poured only a few drips on his nose. We waited till he started to sniff up the powder. Mighty and Silver kept on snickering and I was trying to hold in my laugh when I saw his yellow eyes flew open immediately.

The chameleon jumped off the bed and instantly fell to the floor. He sat up and started to sniff and sneeze at the same time. Mighty, Silver, and I laughed like no other. The chameleon, after he was done sneezing, he stood up quickly and turned to us with a very angry look, "That wasn't funny at all, Mighty!" he growled clenching his fists to his sides.

Mighty snickered and held up his hands, "I had to get you out of your trance!" he said then pointed to me next to him, "like you to meet the new brother of the family!".

The chameleon crossed his arms and looked at me with a look of 'really? This guy?', "Interresting? So why is he here? Working, or a knight?" he asked.

"He's...more like a beginner, so he might be both in the future!" Mighty said stepping in, "by the way, this is Espio the Chameleon.".

I walked over to him and held out my hand to him, "Nice to meet ya. Sonic the Hedgehog." I said with my wonderful cocky smile of mine.

He took a minute to raise his hand and shake mine, "Nice to meet you..." he said in a slow tone.

"Nice that all of us know each other, but...what are you guys?".

Silver stepped in front of Espio which made him a bit peeved, "We are kinda different here. Me and Espio here are knights of the castle, we're just here so we can sleep since there's no room in the knight's house**(again, don't know what that place is called, or even if there really is a place for the knights)**." he pointed out.

Mighty raised his hand also with his other pointing at Tails, "Me and Tails are actually servants of this place. I'm the guy who helps the queen with anything and Tails buddy here is the butler of this place.".

"Ok...is this everybody?".

Espio shook his head, "There are several others. We're just unlucky enough to see you." he said. Wow, must not be a happy guy, or friendly.

"But there are others you might meet." Silver said as he counted his fingers, "Knuckles is a knight, Ray is a servant, and others, but you might meet those two sometime.".

I nodded and walked up to the beds 'nicely' made, "So...where will I sleep?" I asked scratching my head and looking at Mighty.

"You have that bed. We got it ready for anyone who likes to work here." he said pointing at the bed next to the window. SCORE!

"Thanks alot, guys. Love being welcomed by heart warming arms." I wrapped my arms around Silver and Mighty which made them laugh since we're no bros.

I tried to wrap my arms around Espio, but I almost got one of his...knives at me. One of these days, he and I will be friends. I walked over to the bed and instantly jumped on the matress. I rolled around and covered myself in the warm soft covers. I had to idmit that these covers were so damn soft. I never want to get out of them. I was about to cuddle in them when I saw the light of the candle blew out and everyone was in bed.

"G'night!" Mighty shouted and fell asleep instantly.

"Goodnight." Silver followed snuggling in his covers as I was.

"Night..." Espio said going back to meditating. I swear does that guy even sleep?

I covered up and poked my head out from the soft covers, "Nighty, guys!" I said turning over on right side and facing the window.

This day did get well when me and Amy got bought by the queen. She seemed nice, but the prince that Mighty talked about...he doesn't sound that bad. Ok, again, I'm not gonna pick a fight with him, but still, I like to meet him. As I was almost ready to go to sleep, I had Amy in my mind. I wonder how she's doing? Hope she's doing ok right now in a new place. With that, my eyes started to fall down slowly and I was completley out.

* * *

**(Amy's POV)**

After a long tour, Mina took me to a different place in the castle. The place only had a few large rooms in a row like a inn. I thought this was another part of the tour, but Mina came up to one of them and placed her hand on the knob, "Ok, here's where you sleep." she told me opening the door.

I looked in to see two girls in the room. One was a purple cat sitting on her bed brushing her hair. She was in a light blue night gown. Her hair was down, but looked like it used to be in a pony. Her eyes gleamed of gold and a shiney red gem on her forehead glittered in the light. The other was a brown wolf with angel wings. She had a white night gown on, too. Her short blond hair flowed on the pillow she was laying on and her sapphire blue eyes opened up to hear the door open.

"Hey, girls." Mina said pulling me in, "like you to meet a new person here. This is Amy Rose".

The two looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, but a nervouse grin. The purple cat came up first and held out her hand, "Nice to meet you, Amy. My name's Blaze the Cat." she said politely.

"And I'm Alicia the Wolf. Nice to meet ya girl." Alicia said hopping out of the bed and running up to me.

I jumped up a bit from her outburst, but smiled, "Nice to meet you." I said happily. So far my night has gone pretty good.

Mina came up to the bed and patted the covers looking at me, "Here's where you sleep, Amy. Hope you like it." she said.

I walked over to the bed and jumped on the bed immediately. I actually forgot what a real bed feels like. I rolled all over the place giggling like a little child. I then noticed that I had some confused looks at me. I sat up and rubbed my head sitting on my bed, "Sorry...I...didn't really have a bed at all..." I said nervously.

"You mean you didn't have a place to sleep!?" Alicia asked walking up to me.

"No. But thank you so much for giving me this great bed. I can't thank you enough.".

Mina laughed happily and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Always for a sister of ours." she said with a smile.

I smiled back and looked at the others with confusion in my eyes, "So what is this place and what do you guys do?" I asked folding my hands to my lap.

Blaze held up her hand and looked around the room, "This place is for us to sleep. The other rooms are also for sleeping. These rooms are for workers and servants of the castle." she explained, "I'm a maid of this place and so is Alicia.".

"Yep. Sometimes I'm a maid, others I'm a fighter." she said holding up her hands in fists.

"Fighter?".

She sat back down on her bed and folded her wings up so there small again, "Well...I'm not really a fighter like a knight, but I do fight. I just do it for fun. And I go and get classed by my teacher." she explained crossing her arms.

Mina leaned her head to me and whispered, "Yeah. Her teacher is also the one she has a crush on." but suddenly gets attacked by a horrible attack which I call, the 'pillow throw'.

"SHUT UP!" Alicia shouted buring up with her wings spread out in anger.

Wow...I didn't know that a wolf with angle wings had that much power. Mina giggled a bit and hugged the pillow to her chest playfully, "Sorry, but it's true." she teased.

Alicia got up from the bed and was ready to charge at Mina when Blaze cut in quickly, "Enough! Look we had a long day and I think it's time to sleep. I'm tired, your all tired so lets just sleep already!" she shouted holding out her hands in between Mina and Alicia.

"Fine..." Alicia mumbled sitting back on her bed and plopping down on the pillow.

Thank god that was over. I thought she was gonna burn the entire castle. I turned to Mina and Blaze who looked at me with a smile, "Well, hope you have a good sleep and see you in the morning." Blaze said walking over to her bed and falling down on the matress.

"Goodnight, cutie. Sweet dreams." Mina said in a sleepy yet playful tone and walking over to her bed ready to plop down on the pillow herself.

"Goodnight, girls. See you in the morning." I said sleepily and falling back down on my pillow.

I swear I couldn't get up when I felt the pillow and covers. It felt so warm and soft. My bed was always hard, wood, or hay and was so hard to sleep at all. I was in heaven when I cuddled up in the covers and burrowing my head in the warm soft touch. Speaking of heaven, I sat up and looked out the window. I'm glad my bed was next to the window. I looked at my left and saw the stars twinkling in the dark sky above. I clutched my locket I hid in my shirt and said a silent prayer to myself and hopefully to my parents above.

When I was done, I kissed my locket and dove back under the covers. I put my locket away and rested my head on the pillow ready to sleep. My mind also came to Sonic. I hope he was ok. He seemed perfectly alright with all this, but he's been a slave for longer than me, so I think he will be ok. But me...I still don't know the prince and I don't think I might like being his personal slave as you might call it. I hope my days will go alright before he comes...which I wonder when will he come back? I kept that question in my head when I felt my eye lids slowly cover my emeralds ready for me to go to dreamland.

**Hey people! Glad to know you guys are loving this story! Like to say and point this out that Alicia and some other characters are mine, but Sonic characters belong to SEEEEEEGAAAAAA! I wish I owned it. BYYYYYYYE!**


	6. Voting Chapter

**HEEEEY GUYS! I got two stories that I thought about writing, but I only want to write one. So I need your votes to see what you guys want! One vote per person!**

**The Blood Colored Rose 2.**

**Amy and Shadow along with their whole group had been through the toughest times, but the toughest they must face is...prom. The guys have bigger problems when an old foe of Shadow's comes in. A great evil has been awakened from a 500 year sleep and is out to get Shadow and Amy along with the rest of his lackies who want the others who have befallen them. It's up to the vampires to save their loved ones and stop the evil plague who's out for the kill.**

**Lover's Kisses.**

**This is a request from Lily princess. Shadow and Amy are very close friends who start to fall in love with each other in time. But when a certain blue hedgehog wants Amy and a white bat wants Shadow, the two must find their way to each other and try to come out of the shadows.**

**Amy as Cinderella.**

**Amy has been living with a horrible adoptive mother with a terrible adoptive sister. She has lived a very hard life till one day, she met a mysteriouse boy in town who is actually prince Shadow. She falls in love and so does he, but as the rule is, they could never be together. One day, she is to be at the ball the king and queen was holding, but she couldn't go. Will Amy finally get up her courage and go to the ball to meet her prince charming? Or will she fall and forever be a hopless maid to her horrible family?**

**And that's what I got in my head. So if any of you like my stories and want to see more, than leave a vote on the reviews to see what you guys want me to do, and I'll try to get them done. I'll finish HATP and ALFAS and then start them. I just want to know what you guys want for my new story. And I will finish CVS, but that's a looooooooong story and it'll have to wait. But I will finish it, so don't say that I won't cause I will...when I get there!**

**Ok, this is just a little voteing chapter so if you like and please, review your votes and I'll choose on the next chappie of one of the stories. Thank you and BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello to all my WONDERFUL FANS! I got aloooooot of votes! And I got so many for one story y'all want me to write. So! DRUM ROLL PLEASE! (drums in the backround start low, then gets louder) the story I will write...is...Blood Colored Rose 2! WOOOOO! Ok, again thank you for all your wonderful votes and they are the stories I will write later on, but I wanted to know what you guys would want first. So after this, or the other story is done, I'll start that story...and I have one on the way for someone's birthday gift. Shhhhhh...don't tell anyone!**

**Chapter 7.**

The next morning, Amy was comfortably in her new bed. All snug and warm in the soft covers. She felt like she was in heaven. Amy was also having a wonderful dream. Her parents were back to see her again and all that horrible slavery nonsence was a thing in the past. But sometimes, good dreams have to come to an end. Amy was suddenly woken up from a pillow on her head. "WHAT!? WHAT!?" she shouted sitting straight up in her bed tossing the covers off of her body.

Mina and Blaze were standing next to the bed waiting for her to wake up. When she wasn't listening, Mina thought about having Blaze torch her a bit, but knowing her powers of fire, Blaze would not only wake her up, but severely burn her as well. So she decided a simple pillow to the face would work. And sure enough, it did.

Mina held the pillow in her left arm and the other on her hip, "Come on, girl! Time to get up!" she ordered walking away from the bed and up to her closet. Amy yawned a bit and got out of bed with Blaze's help. Now that Amy got a good look at her, she was in a cute maid's outfit. She wore a long knee high purple maid dress with little white frills all over to make it more gothy lollita. She had her hair in a straight pony on the top of her head. She wore black knee high tights with white slippers. She looked almost like a life size doll.

Blaze helped Amy to her closet and picked out her atire for her to wear. Amy, still half asleep, saw what Mina was wearing. She was in the same kind of dress Blaze was in, but a different color. Her dress was a light blue kind of maid's dress and her long purple hair was pulled in a neat and tidy braided bundle all the way down her back. "Ok! Here it is!" Amy heard the purple cat next to her, turning her head she saw what she was holding, the same dress, but in a dark shade of pink, mor like a magenta kind of color.

"Here you go, Amy. Now get dressed! Alicia will show you what you need to do." Blaze said handing her the dress and walking out with a cream colored rabbit waiting for her at the door.

Amy watched her leave, then turned to the dress. It was too cute to wear and get dirty, but if she didn't wear it, she'll get in trouble. So with that, Amy took the dress and slipped it on her instantly. The dress fit perfectly with her slender hour glass shape. The dress was perfect for her and she loved it, even if it was a maid's outfit. Amy spun around a few times getting her dress to flow in the air, "It's so cute!" she cooed picking up a bit of the ruffles and twirling once more.

Mina, behind her watched her like she was a little child getting a new dress for her birthday. She giggled and clapped her hands, "That dress suits you so wonderfully!" she shouted running up to her and glomping her in a big hug, "your so cute, Amy!".

The pink hedgehog blushed and hugged her back. She had to admit, Mina was like a little sister to her. She loved how she was so affectionate over others, "Thank you!" she replied happily, "can you tell me where Alicia is?" she parted to unfold the folds of her dress from the hug.

"Yeah...that, uh...I think she's outside right now. In the courtyard." Mina answered.

"...Uh...where's the courtyard?".

Mina sighed a playful sigh and shook her head, "Amy, your so cute. Just go down the stairs and head to the right when you get to the bottom and you should be right at the doors to the courtyard. Got it?" she explained.

Amy nodded with a smile and walked out leaving the yellow mongoose to fiddle with her hair once more. The pink hedgehog walked down the stairs she was instructed and to the right of the hallway. She was still a bit nervous about being in a different area in the castle and wanted someone with her. 'Come on, Amy! Don't be like this! You can do this!' she told herself in her head with a proud look on her face.

The pink hedgehog walked on till she got to the doors Mina had told her about. She put her hands on the knobs and turned them slowly. She wondered what the castle courtyard looked like in her head. Lots of trees with millions of flowers growing on them including the ones on the ground. Many kinds of butterflies roamed the area with glee and happiness. Her thoughts were interrupted when she opened the door a crack to hear loud yells and grunts on the other side.

The doors flew open to see the courtyard just like she imagined it. So many flowers in bloom all over the place and many butterflies and bees flew all around the blooms to get the nectar. The sky was pure blue and the clouds were flying high as they move slowly in the air. Amy looked on ahead to see Alicia in a battle possition. She didn't wear a maids outfit, but a dark brown long sleeved shirt, and knee length skirt. She had black tights on and brown boots. Her blond hair was tied up in a pony and her gloves were brown with finger holes in them.

She also saw what appears to be a purple chameleon in a silver and blue knights armor. His face was covered by the large helmet he wore and a red cape hung down on his back as the wind gently picked up the cape and it flowed elegantly as it passed by. He was stunning and handsome to Amy, but not too much for her. He had a spear in his hand and also in a fighting possition.

"Alicia...fighting...a knight?" Amy asked herself walking up a bit to the battle.

Alicia spread her wings and flew straight at the chameleon with her fists in the air also with a powerful energy forming on them. He smirked and immediately jumped in the air just about when she swung her fist at him. He made a front flip and landed gracefully behind her. Alicia quickly turned around and swung her foot to make a round-house kick at him. The chameleon didn't see the attack and was hit hard on the back. He flew and was drugged on the grassy ground on his back. Alicia stood where she was and with a proud look on her face, but also worry.

The chameleon was alright. He used his strength to jump up and land flat on his feet. He stood up straight and turned around to face her directly, "You are getting very well, Alicia." he said taking off his helmet to reveal his face. Alicia blushed and looked away from his vision, "Thanks...I hope I didn't hurt you too much..." she asked in a stuttery way.

The chameleon chuckeld and walked over to her. He held his helmet in his arm and used the other to place it on her head and gently caress her bangs, "I'm strong enough, so any sort of attack will not hurt me, but...yes I'm alright. Thank you for worring." he assured her with a gentle smile.

"Uh...yeah...uh...oh, Amy!" she shouted turning her head to see the amazed pink hedgehog standing on the sidelines with a large smile on her face.

"Alicia! That was really cool! How did you do that!?" she asked eagerly.

Alicia giggled at her sudden outburst, "Remember when I said that I was also a fighter sort of?" she asked then holding out her hand to the chameleon next to her, "this is Espio the Chameleon and also my teacher. He taught me how to fight well and that's how I was able to take him on easily.".

Espio crossed his arms and chuckeld, "Easily? I let you win. Next time, I won't go that easy." he said smirking at the angel wolf.

Alicia returned the smirk to him, "I like to see you try!" she teased him playfully punching him.

The purple knight chuckled and turned to Amy, "It's nice to meet you, ms Amy." he said holding out his hand for a shake. Amy shook it kindly.

"Nice to meet you, too, Espio." Amy said happily taking her hand back to her side.

Espio smiled and nodded. He turned back to Alicia and said, "Well, time for me to go and you to start your chores. Let's not have any trouble like last time." he said walking away, but not without looking back at them, but mostly her and winking smoothly.

Alicia blushed completely red and hid her face in her hands while giggling nonstop. Amy looked at Espio for a while till he left and then back to the blushing wolf, "So that's Espio, huh? The guy you really like?" she asked deviously.

The brown wolf jolted up from her hands and glared at Amy, "Wha! No! I don't like him...much...but still!" she shouted the last part out loud.

"Yeah...sure ya don't.".

"Just come on! We got work to do!" Alicia mumbled stomping off to the doors to the castle.

Amy snickered in her head and started to follow the fumming angel wolf.

**Ok, I'm gonna end it here. I'm so tired and I needed to get this done. So again thank you for your votes and please don't be sad if I didn't pick your votes. Like I said, I will do the others, I'm just gonna start that one first, then the others later. Ok, time for me to go and sleep. BYYYYYYYYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hey guys! Time to start the next chappie!**

**Shadow: Finally! What took you so damn long!?**

**Me: Sonic wouldn't shut up about being in the story so I tried to tell him that he is in some parts so it was hard.**

**Shadow: Why not just hit him on the head and he falls. I do it all the time.**

**Me: Unlike you, Shadow, I'm not strong enough to even konk someone hard.**

**Shadow: Fine...whatever...weakling.**

**Me: WHAT WAS THAT!?**

**(hits Shadow over the head with a metal bat. Shadow falls passed out)**

**Me: Oh...shit! Wow...maybe I am strong! Uh...ok hope you enjoy the chappie and...don't tell Shadow about this!**

**(runs away leaving Shadow on the floor)**

**Chapter 8.**

Sonic woke up in a pretty good mood. He wasn't really wanting to get out of bed since it was the first very comfortable bed he ever layed in in a long time, but what has to be done, has to be done. He was however woken up brutally. Mighty, with his brute strength managed to pick up the matress and flip Sonic over onto the floor. He landed hard on his head and back. Sonic sat up from the ground and rubbed his soar head, "Damn...who...did that!?" he mumbled standing up.

Mighty and Tails were having a good time laughing their heads off, "Oh...just a usual morning get up." Mighty joked walking over to his closet to get out some clothes to wear.

"You didn't have to do that, ya know!" Sonic barked standing up and bending his back forward to ease the pain.

The red and black armadillo chuckled and continued to search. Tails walked over and helped Sonic with his things, "Don't worry, Sonic, Mighty likes to mess with people when they sleep." he told him taking out a few paires of work clothes for him, "last week he poured icy cold water all over my bed and me. That was a very bad morning for me.".

Sonic shivered a bit. He could almost feel how cold that would be. Sure, he handled some harsh cold weathers, but in bed, naw. Sonic saw the clothes on his bed and one by one, he put them on. He wore a nice, not raggidy servaint outfit. He wore a white button down shirt with a black tux and black pants. He wore his usual red and white shoes. Sonic looked elegantly and stunning. If Amy could see him now.

While he was admiring how handsome he looked in a tall full body mirror, he saw Espio getting his armor on. He had on the usual knight's armor and a red cape on the back. Sonic walked up and started to play with the cape. Espio turned around to see him holding up the cape and flying it up and down making 'swishing' sounds with his mouth. Espio didn't really like it at all, "Do you mind, hedgehog?" he growled pulling his cape out of Sonic's hands.

"Sheesh! I was only playing!" the blue slave said, "by the way, where are you going?".

Espio sighed and turned around again to fix his belt which had numerous kunais, "I'm going out to train a maid, if you must know." he replied strapping the belt around his waist.

Sonic raised an eyebrow at him, "Eh...really? I didn't know you were a teacher!" he exclaimed.

Mighty started chuckleing a bit while he was getting dressed, "Yep! He is, but only to one, very special kind of maid!" he joked, "she's very special to him and not to mention that our little knight here has a reeeeeeeeally big crush on heEEP!" he suddenly ducked down when he turned around to see Espio throw one of his kunais at his head.

"If you want to keep that fat head of yours, I suggest you shut the hell up!" Espio growled making his way to the doors of their room.

Sonic and Tails who have been watching whistled a small toon. Mighty stood up and took out the kunai that was stuck in the wall. He smirked to himself setting the blade on the nightstand, "Touchy." he said in a funny way.

Sonic chuckled a bit and walked on to the door, "Alrighty, I'm ready!" he shouted in a cocky voice.

Tails flew over with his two tails of power and smiled big. Tails had on the same outfit that Sonic was wearing, but in a different color. He had only a white tux with a black buttoned shirt underneith,"Alright! Let's go." he said walking out with his follower behind.

* * *

Tails showed Sonic what he must do and how he should do it. There was a lot of things Sonic must do in the castle, but he wasn't the type to complain...much. He took him to an area in the castle where he would do more work. When Sonic saw the ballroom of the castle, he was truly amazed. The room was big and large with several doors all around. About four crystal glass chandalieres were hung giving the room a very bright lit place. The celing was decorated with pure gold and silver to make a beautiful picture of diamonds around the walls. Clear, smooth tiles were formed in a big rose in the center of the room.

As Tails was showing him around, he caught sight of a cream colored rabbit at the end of the room along with a purple cat. The two girls were maids of the castle as well. The cream rabbit was in a light orange maids dress the same with the purple cat's with little orange ribbon tied around her waist. She looked like a child and was super adorable in Sonic's eyes, but very cute in Tails'.

The girls walked over to Tails and Sonic, curtsing a bit in a nice manner, "Good morining, Tails and you too, sir." the purple cat said nicely.

The cream rabbit did the same thing, but blushed when she saw Tails in fron of her, "G-good morning, m-mr Tails." she stuttered flashing more red and hiding her blush with her ears.

"Yeah...nice to see you again...Cream..." Tails replied rubbing the back of his neck and smiling nervously at her.

"Morning. My name's Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic introduced himself and holding out his hand to shake theirs.

Cream and the purple cat shook his head and smiled, "My name is Blaze the Cat and this cutie here is Cream the Rabbit." Blaze said motioning her hand to the little maid next to her.

Sonic showed his usual cocky grin to them, "So, what's up?" he asked.

"We're on our way to go and do our jobs. The queen doesn't like to wait that long." Blaze told him.

"I see...uh...Tails?".

Sonic looked down at the yellow fox and he was blushing like crazy. He and Cream was. Sonic and Blaze chuckled at what was going on, but had to stop it. Sonic smacked a hand on his head making the fox jolt up, "WHAT!?" he shouted looking up at him, but seeing a funny look on Sonic's face.

Blaze tickled inside Cream's ear which made her jump a bit startled, "AH!" she squealed looking up at Blaze to see a cute grin on her muzzle.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Sonic, but it's time to go. Come on, Cream." Blaze said pushing the little rabbit along with her.

As they left, Tails couldn't stop looking at Cream nor could she with him. Sonic chuckled more and walked on ahead leaving the 'red' fox behind, "Hey, Tails! If ya don't hurry, I'll leave ya behind!" he shouted at the end of the room.

Tails quickly shook his head and rushed back to Sonic's side ready for his work.

**I can't help, but say I hate this chapter. I'm so tired, I can't even stay awake, so I guess that's why. O well...if you enjoyed this, then leave a good review and BYYYYYYYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Shadow's gone, so it's just me! Well...not much to say I guess...bla...**

**Chapter 9.**

Amy and Alicia were walking down a hallway of pictures of late people in the history that hung on the burgundy walls. Amy was dumbstruced to see all the people in history that she had never knew about. As she walked, she saw more and more paintings of the ancestors of the time and couldn't help, but be amazed at how they look and were.

Alicia looked over her shoulders to see Amy in an awed strucked look seeing all the people in the paintings and couldn't help, but giggle at some of her reactions, "Hey, you comin?" she shouted turning around to face her.

The pink hedgehog flinched a bit, but nodded quickly and rushed up to her side, "Who are all these people?" she asked walking side by side with the wolf seeing her in her maid outfit.

Alicia was in a golden yellow maids dress like hers and the others. She had on white knee-high stockings and flat heeled slippers like the others. The angel wolf smiled and looked at the paintings before her, "These are some of the great people in our time." she explained, "some are knights of the castle who fought bravely and others were important people in time. Some were good, some were evil, but that's another story.".

Amy smiled and nodded. As they walked on, she continued to look around the place to see more paintings of others and knights. Soon when they cut across one corner of the hallway, a large painting caught the young girl's eye. She stopped in her tracks to have Alicia do the same. Alicia looked behind to see Amy staring at a picture of a hedgehog.

The hedgehog was a onix balck hedgehog with crimson striped on his quills, arms and legs. He wore a dark red golden button down elegant long sleeve shirt with a gold sash on his shoulder ending to the ends of the shirt. He had on gold shoulder plates with a red cape hanging down from his back. He wore black pants with a gold line on the side of the pant legs and also wore red and black hover shoes. His crimson bloody red eyes seemed to pear down on Amy's innocent greens looking as if he was real.

Amy must've been staring at the hedgehog for a long time because Alicia was next to her the whole time seeing how weird she looked, "Cute, huh?" she asked in a joking way.

Without thinking, Amy nodded her head. She got a little giggle from Alicia making her shake her head repeatedly, "What!?" she asked in a frantic tone.

The angel wolf held up her hands in defence in front of her, "Nothing. nothing." she sighed with a little smirk on her muzzle.

"Hey...who is this?" Amy asked looking back up at the painting.

Alicia looked up at the hedgehog and smiled, "That, my dear Amy, is prince Shadow the Hedgehog." she answered.

Amy's eyes widened and her mouth hanged opened to the floor, "He's...he's the...the...prince!?" she stuttered.

"Yep.".

The pink hedgehog took one look at the painting of Shadow and looked back at Alicia, "He's not here...is he?" she asked looking at the clean tiled floor.

Alicia shook her head, "No, but he will come back sometime today. So you have all the free time to do whatever the hell you want till he does." she said jokingly.

Amy giggled a bit from her joke and walked on by with her on her side, "I hope he's nice...the queen said, I'm his personal slave..." she said nervously.

"She probably said that so you would understand her more. But don't worry. Shadow can be very nice...when he's in his good mood.".

The pink hedgehog nodded more nervously slowly and walked a bit faster than Alicia.

* * *

Several hours of the day have gone by. Amy was already feeling used to the castle. It didn't take her too long to finally know what to do and places of the castle to venture in. All morning, she and Alicia cleaned the ballroom top to bottom...well she got the bottom and Alicia got the top because of her wings.

In the afternoon, she met up with Blaze and Mina to fix up the rooms in the castle. She did meet some people in the castle. Blaze introduced her to Cream, who graciously helped her all she can and she met the eyes of Sally Acorn while cleaning up the queen's room. Sally was in a turquoise green maids outfit like the others and she had on a little blue headband in her long red hair. She looked beautiful and Amy was really surprised she was a maid and working in the castle than owning it.

Sally saw her folding up the bed and making it nice and clean when she saw the emeralds meeting hers. Amy smiled and waved at her, but Sally scoffed and walked on by with her head held high. Amy frowned at her rudeness, but kept it to herself till all the hard work was done.

* * *

Evening came and the maids were almost done including the knighs and servants. Amy and everyone was in their rooms resting after a long hard day of work. Mina thought about talking a bit with them till it was time to sleep. Amy, Blaze, Cream, Alicia, and Mina sat in a circle in the middle of the room.

Mina talked about her life with her parents and older brother till one day, she left to make some money to help them raise the farm they owned.

Blaze talked about her time in the castle. She and Cream were both born in the castle town and were raised together like sisters. She and Cream got a job in the castle so they could manage a house on their own and maybe some love on the way from a certain silver**(sorry people, Silver's silver, not white...although it doesn't matter, but whatever)** hedgehog and a cute two-tailed fox.

Alicia talked about her life and how she was an orphan. Her parents died in a terrible fire when she was six that whiped out everything she owned. She then was rescued by a knight of Murcian**(if I named the place of what the kingdom is called, then let me know, because I'm too lazy to skim through them XP)**and was brought back to the castle. She lived with some wonderful people when she got a job as a maid. She also loved it when she met the leader of the knights and was never able to quite because of him.

Amy talked about her life of a slave and how horrible and cruel it was. She told them what happened to her parents and how she spent her time with the slaves. She also told them how she met Sonic and how they survived the cruel slave world. They beat her, they forced her to work very, very tough jobs, and what got everyone scared was that they always had their way with her on some nights without mercy.

Amy started to cry from the horrible memory that was coming back, but was quickly stopped by wonderful friendly arms around her. Amy loved it at the castle and wished that her time their was never over. But she was soon to regret her wish in due time.

* * *

A carriage of silver and black made it's way to the castle. A dark hedgehog was inside the cart with his arm on the window and resting his head on his palm. A green hedgehog sitting in front of him was busy reading his book while watching the trees and houses go by, "Looks like we're almost home." he said putting his book down.

The black and red hedgehog sighed and continued out the window, "Yeah...I can see that..." he mumbled.

"Ya know...you need to at least be happy." he spat making the him roll his red crimson eyes, "by the way, I heard her majesty actually bought two new people. Fresh meat.".

The dark hedgehog glared at the green one, "Scourge! Enough!" he shouted, "mother must've thought we needed more help. So what?".

Scourge sighed and crossed his arms, "Their might be a girl." he replied smirking to himself.

He sighed and looked out the window again, "There are plenty of girls in the castle. Even some outside! So why is this kind of thing imortant?" he asked.

"Well, I thought of having a strong girl for me." Scourge smirked, "the babes in town aren't that cute and the ones in the castle I'm used to, so that's what.".

With another heavy sigh, the dark hedgehog continued to look out the window to see his castle coming closer and closer to him. When the carriage parked in front of the castle, Mina and Mighty walked out with the queen to welcome them back home. Eda came out and stopped at the foot of the stairs to have Mighty open the doors of the carriage. Scourge walked out with the dark hedgehog elegantly stepping down on the ground. He looked up at his mother and smiled, "Hello, mother. I have returned." he said.

Eda walked up to the two and smiled, "Welcome home, Shadow." she replied calmly.

**YAAAAAAAAAAY! SHADOW'S FINALLY IN THIS! Well only in a one part, but whatevs. Ok, hope you enjoyed this and please stay tuned for the next. BYYYYYYYYYYE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey y'all! ...Not really much to say...o well.**

**Chapter 10.**

The next day, Sonic walked on down the hallways looking around the place along with Tails beside him. He looked at some of the decore and saw how beatiful everything was made. Stone structures of famouse people around every corner, windows high to the ceiling and the walls of the hallway were dark purple just like the queen liked. He was done with the tour Tails gave him the second time and was on his way to do his job with the little fox.

Tails was doing his best to make sure his servant clothes are in order, "Man...I hate wearing this stupid thing..." he complained pinching the tight shirt out to make more room for his stomach.

Sonic chuckled and smiled, "I don't know, I thought you looked pretty good, even for that little bunny friend of yours." he smirked patting the little thing on the head.

"I'ts...n-nothing like that! She's...just...well..." he stuttered looking away from his view.

"Come on, it's fine. So don't worry your wittle face anymore." Sonic baby talked walking on by a few inches.

Tails burned red with emberassment and anger, "I'm not a baby!" he shouted crossing his arms and walking on with him in front of him.

"Oh yeah, Tails, didn't you say this morning the prince has finally came home?".

"Yeah, I did. He's in his room I think doing...something...I guess.".

Sonic shrugged his shoulders and walked on ahead, "I still like to meet him sometime. He sounds pretty interesting. You also said he's a very fast runner, I like to see that!" he smirked and walked on triumphantly.

Tails rolled his eyes and walked up beside him, "You know he's gonna eat your words, right?" he asked in a joking way.

"Hmph!" Sonic grumbled walking away with Tails following as he snickered to himself.

* * *

"What did you say!?" Shadow asked in an angry voice.

Eda sighed and placed her bood down on her lap. Shadow woke up and walked to his mother's room where he was told that she had a special thing to tell him. Inside, Eda was on her comfy rocking chair reading a pleasent book when her son came in just in time for her to tell him, but when she did, he wasn't thrilled.

Eda got up and walked over to the book shelf next to the fireplace she was sitting by, "Shadow, I thought you needed someone to help you, so I went and bought a slave for you, well I bought two. One for you and the other to help out in the castle." she explained.

Shadow growled clenched his fists to his side, "Mother, that was a slave! She doesn't need to be working even harder! And besides, who said I needed someone to help me!?" he asked.

"Shadow dear, I wanted to do something good for you, and believe me, that pink girl is very strong willed to be a slave.".

"I can't believe you actually went behind my back and bought a slave! Two actually! I don't need anyone!".

Eda closed her eyes and heard her son walk out with a loud slam from her door. She sighed and took out another book, "Oh, Shadow...what am I going to do with you..." she huffed sitting back down to finish her reading.

* * *

Amy was on her way down the hallway to the ballroom in a hurry. This morning, she overslept when Mina was able to wake her up after she got dressed and ready. Amy bolted out of the room and down the stairs to the hallways. She wasn't going too fast, but able to pick up a pase so she wouldn't fall on her slippers.

"Why...why...why...did I...over...sleep...!?" she panted in between words running donw the hallway.

Shadow on the other hand was slowly walking through the hallways that very minute. His head was overflowing with thoughts about who the slave his mother bought for him. He crossed his arms and growled under his breath, "Grrr...mother, why did you even consider buying some girl for me!?" he asked himself walking down the hallway.

In that little corner, Amy bolted around and didn't see someone right in front of her. Shadow was too into his mind and anger, he didn't notice someone running up to him.

'BAM!'

Amy ran right into Shadow and right on the floor. Shadow landed flat on his back with her ontop, rubbing his head from the pain, "Damn...what the hell happened...?" he groaned crack open his eyelids to see who's ontop of him.

"OHMYGOSH! I'm so sorry! Huh?" Amy shouted till when she raised her head to see two red stoney eyes staring into her emeralds.

Amy and Shadow stared at one another for a good long minute with each in their own thoughts. The dark prince got a good long look deep into her gleaming crystal eyes and saw how they sparkle so elegantly, 'Wow...who...is she? She's beautiful...but she's in a maid dress...and mother said that she was pink...so...does this...mean she's...?' he thought deep into his subcounscious.

The pink maid was staring into his amber eyes not wanting to look away from his captivating glare, 'He's so...handsome...he looks...familiar...where have I seen him from...? she asked in her head.

The two didn't even think of what position they were in when they fell. All the were in were their heads and eyes. Until, "Amy! Amy!" Alicia ran down the hallway looking for her, but didn't notice what they were in.

The two widened their eyes to finally brake out of their trance and jolted up to their feet. Shadow was looking away with his arms crossed and Amy the same, but playing with her quills till Alicia came to her side, "Amy! Are...you...ok...?" she panted between words.

"Alicia...ya, I'm ok." Amy told her trying not to look back at the red eyes of his.

Alicia smiled and looked up to be startled by the eyes of the prince in front of the her, "AH! Your highness!" She shouted curtsying in respect.

Amy looked at her in a completely shocking expression, "Your...your highness!?" She asked looking back at Shadow who wasn't really mad, or annoyed, but a hint of happiness in him.

Shadow crossed his arms and stared into her eyes sternly, "Yes. My name is Shadow, the prince of Murcian." He said with no emotion in his voice, nor face.

"I-I-I...please! Excuse me, your highness! I'm...sorry for being so rude and...earlier..." Amy stuttered bowing low to him.

Shadow never showed her any look, but his were smiling happily to her, "No need...but...next time, watch where you are going!" He said viciously turning around and walking away without turning around.

"But...I...ok..." Amy lowered her head to the ground when she felt a pat on her back.

Alicia got up to her and smiled sadly in hopes she was ok, "Amy...wats wrong? And what happened When I was looking for you?" She asked.

"Nothing...nothing happened...that...stupid prince!".

The angel wolf sighed and pulled her away to the other way to the ballroom, "Come on, sweetie, tell me what happened..." She asked as the two girls walked on to start their jobs.

**That was interesting. Well Shadow and Amy finally got to meet! **

**Oh ya, I like to say a few words to MarySue'sDeath. Don't worry your not in trouble. I like to say thank you for both loving my story very much and my OC. Yes Alicia is indeed a wolf with angel wings, but I really love angels and wolves are my 2nd favorite in the animal kingdom behind the cat family, but since their my favorite and you can do whatever the hell you want for your OC, I made a wolf with angel wings. **

**I gave her the powers cause I always loved the power of water in my hands, but I also thought of having her with all types of them, but the cost of them takes her energy away so there is a downside to it.**

**She is a princess in a far away land, but come on! She's my OC so again whatever the hell you want about her! :-)**

**And let me tell ya, a wolf and chameleon...not a good couple in real life, but in my head, these two are perfect for each other...some people might not like it, but hey I'm weird! (Duuuuuuuuuuuh! Lol) she doesn't always get the guy, but ya.**

**I'm gonna sound completely stupid about this but...who the hell is Mary Sue? Anyone want to explain that to me? Hahaha ok again thank you for loving them both. I really appreciate that very much! LOVE YA! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Yeah...not doing to well on this...so...yeah...enjoy...**

**Chapter 11.**

Shadow calmly wakled on down the hallway in thought about the only thing that was in his head, 'Who was that girl? Alicia called her Amy...so...that must be her name, but...who is she?' he asked himself making his way to his room, 'Mother did say she was pink so that must've been my personal maid.'.

He crossed his arms and closed his eyes while walking. He knew it was stupid, but for a well trained hedgehog, he was able to manover the whole place without bumping, or running into things. As he did, he felt a presence coming towards him in the back of him. With a quick swirve, Shadow turned around to see Mina walking up to him nicely and cheerfully. In her hands were bundles of towels for the rooms, "Good morninig, your highness." she said happily.

Shadow greeted with a nod, "Mina...I like to ask you something." he said waiting for her to come up close to him.

"Yes, your highness?" she asked clutching the towels in her arms.

"Come with me.".

He turned around and started walking to his room. Mina hesitated for a while, but rushed up to follow. When he got there, he opened the door and stepped in with the mongoose behind. His room was just like all the rooms. White wallpaper all over and a large crystal made windows stretched to the ceiling. A crystal chandelier of bright lights lit the room pleasently, a fireplace was lit, and a large comfy king sized bed was placed in the room right next to the wall. Everything was a little dark for Shadow's taste, but with a hint of Eda's color in the furniture.

Shadow made his way to the couches and chairs that were next to the fireplace and sat down on one of them, "Alright...sit down and I'll ask." he said seeing Mina stand behind him looking a bit nervous.

She shrugged and walked over to take a seat on a chair next to him, "Yes...what would you like to ask?" she asked folding her hands on top of the stack on her lap.

With a breath and a deep sigh, Shadow crossed his arms and looked at the blazing fire, "Who is that girl?" he asked in a low tone.

Mina blinked in confusion, "Ex...cuse me?" she replied.

"That girl...that pink hedgehog. Who is she?".

"Oh! That's the new member of the family of maids, Amy Rose.".

Shadow took in her name slowly in his head. Even her name sounded so beautiful to him now that he knew her full name. He looked up at her with eyes of confusion and asked, "Amy, huh? Then how is she knew? Where did she come from?".

Mina smiled and looked at the fire with glistening eyes, "Amy was a slave and so was her friend. She was bought by her highness and was placed here for a personal maid job. I don't know very much about her, but what I do know is that she's very nice, kind, happy, and very good at being funny sometimes. But she does have her quircks. Like she gets angry very easily, gets nervous all the time, and sometimes clumsy, but all in all, she's a really great friend and family." she explained laughing a bit in a few parts.

Shadow closed his eyes and smirked at some of her quirks and couldn't stop smiling inside of all the good things about her. Amy was indeed the person Eda had bought him and was loving the idea already about having her a personal maid. He then heard some fumbling next to him. He opened his eyes and saw Mina getting up from the chair and stacking the towels nicely in her hands, "Well, your highness, I must get back to work, but I hope all I gave you filled you in on Amy. Goodbye." she said as she turned and walked out the door quietly.

The black and red stripped prince waved and turned around to look at the fire once more, "Amy Rose...hm...she seemed very capable of handeling tough jobs. But...why was she a slave? A beautiful girl like that shouldn't be one and...she looked so frail and weak." he said quietly lowering his head down to stare at his rocket shoes, "maybe I was a little harsh on her a while ago...I guess I should be a bit nicer to her. Maybe even play a few things to her." he smirked a little playfully evil to himself.

Just then, the doors gave a nervouse knock making Shadow prompt his head up, but didn't turn around, "Come in!" he shouted a little quietly, but able to have them hear.

He heard the door open slightly and slowly also hearing some light taps on the stone tile floors. He then heard them stop a little ways away from him and his couch, "Well...what do you want?" he asked in a demand.

No one answered. He got a bit annoyed that their not listening to him and ignoring him. He sighed slightly and stood up from his seat. He turned around to give the person a glare of annoyance when he soon changed it in a slightly shocked look.

There stood Amy looking very nervous and very scared in front of him. Her emerald eyes stared at the floor as she played with her fingers to her lap, "I...I...uh..." she stuttered trying not to look up at him.

"Amy, right?".

Amy jumped a bit when she heard Shadow say her name out loud, "Y-yes..." she replied.

Shadow could sence her troubelness and couldn't help, but feel sorry for her. She was still new at this castle and she litterally met him on the ground in a very interesting way of greetings. He walked out from behind the couch and started to slowly make his way to her, "Well...I guess that you are my personal maid, correct?" he asked.

"Yes...her highness...told me that...I am..." Amy quietly said as she heard him coming up to her slowly.

"So...you think you are able to be my personal maid?".

Amy closed her eyes and whimpered a bit quietly, "No...I'm sorry, but...I was told that I was and I didn't think I could, but I thought-Ah!" she was interrupted when Shadow got to her and flicked her forehead playfully.

She looked up at his smirking face and blushed intensivly, "You need to stop talking sometimes. It really is a nuiscance., my little maid." he said crossing his hands playfully.

The pink maid widened her eyes a second, but then turned into anger instantly, "What gives you the right to say I'm a nuiscance!? And don't call me that! I got a name, Amy Rose! So get it right!" she spat at him pouting in a childish way.

Shadow couldn't help, but laugh in his head. He was really enjoying himself with torturing the poor girl. He didn't mean it rudly, he only wanted to play a bit with his new personal maid, "Oh, really?" he said as his smirk got bigger, "and what gives you the right to talk to me like that?" he took his hand and started to play with her quills, "I can easily fire you and you would be on the street begging to be back in this job.".

Amy scowled at him and pushed his hand away roughly, "I would rather have that than be a stupid personal slave to the likes of you!" she shouted stomping back to the doors, "I only came here to greet you nicely, but I guess you don't diserve any sort of nice act from me!".

"You know...for saying a 'stupid personal slave', you litterally called youself stupid." Shadow chuckled.

With a loud and angry growl, Amy opened the doors wide and walked out nicely as if she didn't do anything, but later slammed the doors making Shadow's ears flinch.

He stood there with his hands crossed staring at the door. Shadow smiled to himself and chuckled, "I think she likes me." he said playfully.

**Ah young love...hurts doesn't it? Ok, hope you liked this chappie and I wish I could make more, but I'm very tired and need sleep. SLEEEEEEEP! Ok BYYYYYYYYYYE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Man...been a while. I'm tired so hopefully I'll get done with two chappies today. Not much said so hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 12. **

Amy was storming off in the hallways growling under her breath, "How can that stupid jerk even say that to me!?" she said stomping on the crystal tiles as she goes, "when I see him again, he's going to have a lot of rude come backs from me! HE'S SUCH A JERK!".

"Whos's a jerk?".

A sudden voice wrang out in the little pink maid's ears making her bring herself out of her angry thoughts. She spun around quickly to see Sally standing there with a smirk on her face and hands on her waists, "Uh...where did you come from?" Amy asked nervously.

Sally shrugged her shoulders and continued to smirk, "Oh, I've been here and there, so I've been everywhere." she said, "by the way, I can't help, but ask, who is the jerk your yelling about?".

"His highness, prince Shadow, of course!" Amy scoffed folding her arms.

"So, you met the prince!? I'm surprised. And he isn't making your life miserable?".

Amy looked at the little chipmunk with a raised eyebrow, "What do you mean?" she asked.

Sally walked on a bit swaying her big hips, "I'm just saying that Shadow can make someone really miserable here." she said, "there was a girl here that was so miserable about him, she ended up getting killed by him. Shadow isn't the kind of person to be nice to. He can turn to bad like that!" she snapped her fingers quickly.

Amy became very worried after that. She started to shake without having Sally notice. She looked down at the ground and sighed, "Thanks, Sally...I'll remember that..." she said quietly walking away from the smirking chipmunk.

* * *

"Hey! I got this part of the room!" Sonic was running all over the throne room cleaning up a bit on the walls as he runs at a very fast speed to run all over.

Tails was flying up to help him clean the chandeliere since he couldn't reach, "I got this one!" he yelled back whipping all over the lights cleaning and polishing every top and bottom.

Sonic was running all over the area and was getting pretty good at his cleaning. He past one object that was dirty and when he was done in two seconds, it was sparkling like brand new. He was having a really fun time that he didn't see who was coming out from the doors to the room. The person coming in the room didn't see Sonic running like mad. He ran at a fully speed and when he suddenly saw something black and red, he instantly plowed right into him easily. Sonic and the person tumbled to the floor as they rolled a few inches from each other.

Tails who was watching the whole time, was so scared of both, he didn't relize that the person Sonic plowed into was the prince himself. He flew down quickly and rushed up to the two, "Are you two alright!?" he asked frantically.

Sonic got up and rubbed his head where he smacked the ground, "Yeah...I'm good...what did I hit?" he asked almost seeing stars in his eyes.

"Not what, you idiot! On 'who'!" the person growled getting up from the ground and dusting himself off.

"Omygod! Your highness! I'm soooooo sorry!" Tails shouted bowing low repeatedly, "I hope you are alright!?".

The blue hedgehog turned around to see who Tails was bowing quickly to. He then saw another hedgehog, but he was black with red steaks in his up right quils and arms and legs. He was glaring at the two, but mostly Sonic, "Who are you, and give me a good reason as to not kill you right now!?" he growled folding his arms.

Tails walked in front of Sonic before he could say anything, "Prince, Shadow, he's a new person that just started not too long ago. His name is Sonic the Hedgehog!" he explained.

Shadow looked at the blue being up and down curiously, "So...your also the one my mother bought along with the pink maid, correct?" he asked.

"Yep! Boy, am I ever thankful for her! I mean, being a slave was so hard and I almost died cause of it! But thanks to her, I'm doing great so far!" Sonic said happily as Shadow raised an eyebrow at him for his happy tone, "and yeah, me and Amy were not that close, but she and I were bought, so I try to look after her the best I can. Although...I hardly see her since she's all over the castle...hope she's doin ok.".

"She's doing fine. Now explain why you were running all over the throne room." he asked almost in a demand.

Sonic smiled nervously and scratched his head, "Well...being the fastest thing alive, I can't sit still, so I thought my running will finish the job for me." he said in a joking way.

Shadow sighed and turned to walk away, but looked back at him in a mean glare, "Watch where you run nextime. Because I will personally kill you if you ever do a stunt like that again!" he threatened as he stormed out of the room.

Tails and Sonic were left where they stood, having a very surprised and confused stares in their eyes. Sonic was the first to speek saying, "Wow...that was really prince Shadow, huh?" he scratched his nose while looking at the door the black hedgehog used.

"Yeah...he really is how they say about him. Cruel, threatening, heartbreaking, but he does have a soft spot. When he's in his good mood." Tails said as he started twirling his tails around again to fly, "well...we need to finish the room up, and this time, with no running.".

Sonic gave him a pouty face watching the little guy fly up to the chandelier to finish his polishing, "Are you serious!?" he asked.

"Dead serious! Now let's get a move on!".

"Awwwwwwwwwww!".

**Well that...went well...at least Sonic finally met Shadow...in a very bad way. Damn...Shadow is having a very rough time with new comers. Ok, hope you liked this one and please stay tuned for the next! BYYYYYYYE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Nice to see all of you again! Hope you like this chappie and I like to ask all of my loyal reviewers out there...I need ideas...ya, I know, but it's been real slow so what I like is that you can give me any idea you have for this story and I'll see if I can put them in, or not. Ok, hope you enjoy this chappie and buh bye!**

**Chapter 14.**

All through out the day, Amy had been on constant watch by Shadow wherever she went. Amy didn't know who was watching her, but she could feel the stinging of his eyes on her back. Amy was doing some of her afternoon chores with Blaze. Since Cream was too busy and Mina and Alicia couldn't help her that time, Blaze was able to pitch in for her. Their chore was to clean out the garden to make it brand new with flowers all around. Amy loved flowers very much. She never did gardening before, but she was willing to learn.

Outside was gorgeous and everything was perfect. The sun was shinning, the breeze was just right and everything was perfect. Amy and Blaze walked out in their gardening uniforms. They wore brown dresses that ended above their knees, blue shirts with white sleeves. Amy had her long quills in a pony made by Mina and Blaze hair was hiding under a light blue bandana.

As they went out to work, Blaze showed her around the castle to the shed. When they got there, Blaze opened the doors to show all the tools they used to garden and what not. Amy was amazed at how many things they had in there and how huge it was to her. Usually gardening sheds were small and stuff, but this one had everything a garden needed so it was pretty big like a house. The purple cat took out a shovel, a watering jug, and a wheelbarrow. She put all the supplies in the wooden cart and pulled it to where they needed to go.

As Amy followed, she saw all the wonderfully beautiful flowers all around the place. There were many kinds of flowers all around her. Roses, pansies, daisies, all kinds were around her. She felt like she was in a flower heaven wich made her happy inside. Blaze saw her smile all giddy and fun, she smiled herself, "So, what's with the happy face?" she asked.

Amy flinched at the sudden question, and blushed a little, "I...well...I hardly was around flowers like these when I was a slave...so seeing all these beauties makes me so happy, you know?" she replied smiling a little.

Blaze giggled a bit and walked on to their spot to work. When Amy stopped next to Blaze, right on time, she felt some eyes on her back. She looked around the area to see where the figure staring at her is. She was too into finding whoever it was staring at her, she had a white gloved hand waving in front of her face.

"Amy! Hey! Earth to Amy!" Blaze called out.

The pink hedgehog jumped a bit to look at her friend, "What!? What!?" she asked.

Blaze shook her head and sighed, "Amy...you space out too much..." she said going back to her work.

"But...I feel...some eyes on me...I think someone is staring at me...".

"Well...maybe they are, mayber they're not. You just got to ignore them sometimes.".

Amy nodded and walked over to see what Blaze was doing. For a while, she showed the little pink girl what to do with gardening. Amy was actually loving it. It was messy and very tiring, but she enjoyed it very much. As they worked, Blaze and Amy had a good conversation between the two once and a while. The thing was that Blaze wanted to know if she ever saw the prince in person.

Blaze looked at Amy who was trying to plant a rose bloom, "Hey, Amy..." she called out as she started watering some of her flowers.

"Yes?" Amy replied looking up at the purple cat.

"I wanted to know something...have you seen the prince yet?".

Amy blushed the second she said 'prince'. She quickly hid herself of her blush so Blaze wouldn't see her, "Well...I...guess..." she said quietly.

Eyes wide open, Blaze smiled at her and turned to her with a giddy expression, "You did!? What do you think!? Hot, cool, handsome!? Is he everything you ever dreamed of!?" she asked giving Amy a much bigger blush than ever.

The pink hedgehog shook her head repeatedly and looked back at her, "No! Well...I guess he's ok...but..." she said ready to get in a firey mood, "excuse what I'm about to say, but...he's a really, really big JERK!".

Blaze jumped a bit from her sudden outburst, "What did you say?" she asked acting like she was picking something out of her ear.

"You heard me! A jerk! A really big jerk!" she spat clenching her fists in the dirt, "I came to his room to apologize about a...certain thing I did, but when I did, he litterally started messing with me! He couldn't even take my apology! That stupid, lowly, jerk!".

All that time, Blaze was giggling in her head. She didn't know what happened between the two, but she could tell it was something else by the way she was blushing, "Come on, Amy. I'm sure it wasn't that bad." she said patting her friend on the back.

Amy scoffed and looked away, "Yeah, right! It was bad! But...I won't tell you about it..." she told her looking back to see Blaze with a 'puppy dog' look, "ok...ok...I'll tell you...when the time is right!".

Blaze growled playfully and continued her work. Amy was laughing on the inside and couldn't help, but smile a little. Soon it was done for the day. Amy helped Blaze pick up the supplies and other things and stashed them in the wheelbarrow. Blaze looked around to check if the place was good. So far it was. Not a weed in sight. She looked at Amy who was dusting herself off and asked, "Hey, Amy, can you take the wheelbarrow and supplies where they needed to go, please?".

The pink girl looked up at her and smiled with a nod, "Alright. Be back in a sec." she said taking the handles and rolling the wheelbarrow down the path to the shed.

When Amy stopped at the shed, she took out the supplies and put them where they belonged. While she was putting the watering jug away, up above her, there were cans of paint on top of a shelf that looked like it was about to break. Amy was ready to leave when all of a sudden, the shelf gave in and the paints fell off tumbling towards her. She looked up and almost shrieked till she felt strong arms around her waist and somthing turning her body so her back was to the figure's chest.

When she heard the paints tumble to the floor including the painful grunts of the figure who saved her, she opened her eyes to see white gloved hands with gold rings on them around her waist. She recognized the rings instantly. She looked over her shoulder to see red peircing eyes staring at her with not only pain from the cans, but worry and comfort.

"S...S...Shadow...?" Amy stuttered.

Shadow smirked and slowly unwravled himself off of her to let her turn and face him. When Amy saw him, she didn't see him hunch over growling in pain, but he was bleeding on some parts of his head. She gasped and quickly rushed over to Shadow making him jump a bit, "Your hurt! Are you alright!?" she asked putting her hand on his head that was bleeding.

Shadow put his hand on hers and gently pulled it away, "I'm fine." he said lowly, "but...are you?".

"I'm ok...but...how did you know I was in here...?" Amy asked with a little hint of blush from his hand holding hers.

The dark prince chuckled under his breath and leaned in to kiss her head softly, "That's for me to know and you to find out, my little maid." he said with a playful smirk.

Amy blushed a bit more, but was about to blow up in his face for calling her that name till Blaze burst in with a shocking look on her face, "Amy! Are you alright!? I heard a crash in here and...your highness!" she shouted staring at Shadow with wdened eyes.

"Yes. I was here to tell this slave here that she needed to look out for herself better!" he spat out kicking off a heel and walking out of the shed.

"B-but...your highness...your bleeding...are you alright?".

"Yes. Now leave me be!".

With that, Shadow calmly left the two girls without looking back. Amy and Blaze stood where they were and looked at each other with confused written on their faces, "Um...Amy...what just happened?" Blaze asked walking up to her to check if she was alright.

Amy was too shocked at what Shadow had said. He called her a slave and was rude to them, but mostly her. She almost had a tear coming out of her eyes till she saw the worried look in her purple cat friend's eyes, "I'm...I'm just...fine...thank you, Blaze." she smiled weakly.

"Ok...I'm just glad that you two weren't seriously hurt.".

The pink hedgehog looked down at her feet and sighed, "Yeah...not on the outside..." she whispered.

**Awwww poor Amy. Don't worry, things will go better through the story. Ok, hope you liked this chappie and please review nicely. BYYYYYYYYYYYYYE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! It'll be a long while for other chapters cause I'm still not sure of what ideas to use on this. But if you have any ideas for me, then let me know cause I need some...badly! Ok, time for the story!**

**Chapter 14.**

Shadow was in his room relaxing on his couch...well if he could. He was angry at himself for even being cruel to her. He didn't mean to sound so hurtful to Amy, but when other people are around, he tends to get a little rude and annoyed. He layed on his back and put his hand on his head. He sighed and looked up to the ceiling, "Maybe...I shouldn't be so hard on her...after all, she almost lost her life today...almost." he said quietly, "I should apologize to her...but...how...?".

Then a knock was on the door making the dark prince jump a bit. Shadow quickly sat up on the couch and sighed once more, "Enter!" he ordered.

He heard the doors open and tiny clappings of heels on the tile as the person walked in. Shadow got up from the couch and turned around to see who came in and was surprised to say that Amy came in herself. She was holding a blanket in her hands and her head was low to the floor, "I...thought you might need some more covers in case you get cold..." she said quietly.

Shadow smiled to himself knowing this was a good chance to apologize to her without anyone around. He nodded and walked around the couch to get closer to her. Amy had her head down still trying not to cry after what happened today in the shed. She tightly clenched the blankets in her hands and her teeth as she felt his pressence in front of her.

The black prince stopped in front of the scared little maid and took the blankets gently from her hands, "Thank you..." he said softly.

Amy looked up to see that his red gleaming eyes of of hurt and anger were now soft to her. She blushed a bit and shook her head, "I...must be going...sorry..." she said quickly turning around and scampering to the doors.

"Wait.".

The pink maid stopped in her tracks and flinched from his voice. She was half scared, half calm. His tone wasn't at all threatening, it was almost like a pleas. Amy turned around slowly and looked at Shadow a little terrified, "Y-yes, your highness...?" she asked.

Shadow turned his head away and sighed, "About today...in the shed...what I said to you...I...I'm..." he stuttered.

He cursed himself for stuttereing in front of a maid, but mostly her. Amy was confused and tilt her head slightly to the side. Shadow blushed a bit trying not to let it show. The way she tilted her head was too cute to even see. Amy looked away to the door, then back at him, "I...have to go, your highness, but...if you need anything, then call me." she said walking up to the doors and placing her hand on the knob.

"I'm sorry...".

Amy stopped before turning the knob. Did Shadow the Hedgehog, the dark prince known to be so cruel and untrustworthy...actually say 'I'm sorry'? She looked back at him with a big surprised look on her face, "Um...excuse me?" she asked a little whisper.

Shadow looked back at her with a sincere look and said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so harsh to you and I hope your not to mad at me for that.".

The pink surprised little maid was speachless. Shadow was being nice to her. Not a playfull nice like he usually does, but he's being so nice to her. She lowered her head and nodded, "It's...alright...thank you for saving me." she said smiling up at him, "I really apreciated what you did for me.".

The dark prince smiled at her, but only a small one. He threw the blanket on the bed and walked over to her. Amy was now starting to get a little nervous seeing him walking up to her slowly. When Shadow got to her, he made her back away to the door and placed his hands on both sides of her head. He smirked and looked into her emerald eyes beaming into his ruby ones.

"Are you hurt anywhere? I can fixe it easily for you." he asked in a playful evil tone.

Amy blushed at his question and got more angry to him, "No, I'm not!" she spat, "besides, I should be asking you that since your the one who got hurt!".

"And who's fault do you think it is?" he smirked.

"Well I can certainly say it was not MINE!".

Shadow was having a blast of teasing the little maid. He didn't want to be too mean to her after the incident, but he loved to make a fool of herself, "Oh really? Cause I can remember that you didn't move from that spot when the cans were about to fall on you." he said smirking to show his fangs deviously.

Growling under her breath, Amy crossed her arms and looked away from his sight, "Then why were you there!? It's not like you were spy..." it hit her inside.

She looked up at him with a shocking look and gaped her mouth open. Shadow was a little surprised at her knowing he was the one spying on her. Yes, if you having already known, Shadow was watching his special maid closely without her knowing. When he saw her in the shed and the pain cans almost about to fall, he immediately got into action and rushed in to save her.

"Your...highness...you were...spying on me...?" Amy asked.

Shadow smirked and lowered his head down to her ear, "That's for me to know and you to find out, my little maid." he teased.

Amy growled once more hearing her nickname again. She pushed him away and glared at him angrily, "Stop calling me that! Geese!" she growled turing around and grabbing the knob again to finally leave the room.

When the doors were shut with a loud 'SLAM', Shadow chuckled to himself and walked over to the bed with the extra blankets. He picked the felt up and held it close to him. He smiled warmly in the warmf of the texture. Shadow then laid on the bed and held the blanket close to him. He smelled the scent of Amy's rose perfume and was totally toxicated in her wonderful smell.

He stayed like that and continued to breath in the fumes of the rose scent of his lovely Rose all night.

**Gotta admit...this was ok. Still have this damn writer's block, but at least this was good. Ok, hope you enjoyed this and please stay tuned for the next chapter! BYYYYYYYE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Glad to see everyone is loving this story! I'm sorry that I havn't been uploading for a while, my family and the hollidays are just CRAZY! But I'm here to bring ya'll this lovely story! So here it is and enjoy!**

**Chapter 15.**

Sonic, later on, was in bed sleeping after a hard day of nothing, but cleaning, cleaning, cleaning and more cleaning. He sighed loudly having Silver and Tails hear him an roll their eyes at him. Sonic rolled on his side so he was facing the window and his back to them. Tails looked at Silver with a look of 'got a plan to wake a sleeping hedgehog?'. The silver hedgehog snickered and held out his hand pointing at a small vase of water.

His hand then glowed a lime green color and somehow made the vase float off the table it was on and over to Sonic. With a quick move, Silver moved his hand up to make the vase tilt on the side so the water was able to spill out all over the sleeping hedgehog.

"AAAAAUGH! I'M UP! I'M UP!" Sonic shrieked getting out of bed dripping in water from his quills.

Silver and Tails laughed out loud and held their sides while tossing and turning on their beds. Sonic growled under his breath and shook off the access water from his quills and fur, "Very funny..." he mumbled crossing his arms.

Tails sat up on his bed and smiled while snickering, "Come on, Sonic, it was only a little joke!" he said trying not to laugh anymore.

Silver rolled on his back and laughed a little trying to stop himself, "Yeah...ever heard of not sleeping in a room with a few guys?" he asked smirking playfully.

Sonic rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Whatever..." he said taking the sheets off the bed and fluffing out the water to help them dry a bit.

While he did that and the two were still snickering, the door opened to have Mighty and Espio come in with tired faces. Mighty shuffled his feet to his bed and completely fell face down on the covers with his hands still to his side. Espio sat on his bed and sighed loudly and tiredly taking off his armor and cape. Sonic walked over to Mighty and poked his head, "Hey, Mighty! Why so tired?" he asked.

"Mff rmmrofe...fmmofffr" Mighty muffled with his face still burried in his covers.

Sonic rolled his eyes and looked at Espio who had his head down almost asleep. Sonic walked over to him and leaned his head down to meet his. Espio's eyes were closed, but he wasn't asleep, but that didn't stop the curious hedgehog to do a little wake up poke.

Tails and Silver watched as Sonic grabbed a metal pale and a wooden spoon. Both guys were both scared and snickereing at the same time. Sonic walked back over to Espio and held up his merchandise. He pulled his hand with the spoon gripped tightly and with a fast move, Sonic banged the pan a couple of times into the tired chameleon's ear.

Espio's eyes widened and he jumped in a fighting stance looking around the room repeatedly, "WHAT!? WHAT!?" he shouted.

Sonic threw his head back and laughed hard, "Hahahaha! Sorry, buddy, you looked like you need to wake up!" he laughed.

Yellow eyes in rage, Espio immediately tackled Sonic to the floor and gripped his neck tightly choking him a little, "Maybe I should give you a goodnights sleep!" he shouted.

Tails and Silver rushed over to the fighting two and tried to pull them off. Silver finally used his telechineses to pick up Espio and toss him away from the struggling blue hedgehog, "Espio! That's enough! Can't you see he's turning purple!" he shouted at him.

"That's the whole plan, idiot!" Espio sneered walking over to his bed and laying comfortably on top of his covers with his arms crossed.

Silver rolled his eyes and helped Tails picking up Sonic, "Really, Sonic? You really know how to make a good guy mean." he sighed crossing his arms.

"Yeah...I know...but wasn't that funny!?" Sonic chuckled happily.

"Yes, Sonic...that was...it was even more funny watching you struggle." Tails laughed.

Sonic sighed and smirked at the little fox, "Yeah whatever..." he smiled messing up Tails' hair.

The little fox playfully smiled and walked over to his bed to sleep the night away, "G'night, guys!" he called out.

"Night buddy!" Sonic replied plopping on his bed with his hands behind his head.

"Night Tails.".

"Yeah...night...".

"Mffr ntfmmf!".

* * *

It was the dead of night and all the workers were asleep in their rooms along with the maids. Amy was in her bed, but not asleep. She couldn't help, but stay awake. Why wasn't she sleeping? She kept on having Shadow in her mind. Shadow was all over in her dreams, her mind, everywhere! Amy layed on her bed and sighed, "Why is he on my mind...?" she whispered to herself, "I mean...he...he is mean, selfish...very cute NO!" she quickly sat up in bed and shook her head quickly, "No no no! I can't...I can't fall in love with him! After all I am his "little maid"!".

She sighed once more and shook her head slowly. Amy wanted to at least cool off a bit. So she swung her feet to the side of her bed and carefully got up trying to not make the bed creak. She then carefully and slowly crept to the door of their room so she wouldn't wake the other two that were sleeping in with her.

Amy succesfully got out of the room and walked quietly down the stairs. She kept a good eye out for any soldiers coming down her path. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she crept up to the door leading to the gardens outside. Amy quietly opened the doors and walked out to the night air.

The flowers still in bloom and everything was wonderful to see. The moon was brilliantly beautiful out and she couldn't help, but watch as the stars gleamed and brightly lit the night sky with their splender. It was wonderful to be out at a time like this. Amy breathed in the crisp and cold air of the night and sighed heavenly, "Why didn't I come out here before? It's beatfiul out!".

"It's always like this...".

Widened eyes in shock, Amy quickly swirved around to see non other than Shadow standing a few feet away from her. He was still in his clothes he wore and the cape flowed elegantly in the wind. His ruby eyes sparkled lively in the moonlight making Amy's knees quiver from looking at them. Amy shook her head and bowed low with a curtsie, "Your highness..." she said lowly.

Shadow smiled a little and quietly walked over to her. Having her all to himself even at a night like this was everything he wanted. But he could see the nervousness in her tone and body. He didn't want to scare her, or make her sad anymore. It was just them and them alone for now. When Shadow got to her, he gently dipped a hand under her chin and brought her head up to meet his.

He smiled to her making Amy's face red like a cherry, "I'm sorry if I startled you, my little maid." he said softly.

"N-no...it's ok..." she stuttered, 'What the hell!? Am I stuttering!? WHY!?' she thought in anger.

Amy glared at him and pushed his hand away from her growling low. Shadow smirked and chuckled. There's the Amy he knows and loves most. He walked around her and looked at the moon along with Amy next to him, "You were staring at the moon." he started, "Why is that?"

The pink hedgehog sighed and blushed a little before answering, "It's...well...before I was a slave...my mother told me a story." she said looking at the moon, but could feel his ruby eyes on her and her only, "the story is about a person...a boy. A young boy was sad that his mother was dead...he prayed each night that she was watching down on him everyday and everynight. One day, the boy was outside at night. The moon was big and it was bright. He looked up to the moon and saw what appeared to be a woman standing in the light of the moon. It was his mother. She came down to see her little boy. The boy ran to his mother and she took him in his arms. She kissed his head and held him saying, "I love you, my sweet boy." and with that, the mother took the little boy up to the moon where she and her son played and rest in the heavens for all eternity.".

Shadow had his eyes wide open from the story. He couldn't help, but be very moved by it. It was sad, but very lovely to him. He turned his head away and looked down at his feet. Shadow was a little hurt inside. He could hear the sadness in Amy's tone of when she was telling her story. Shadow was in deep thought till he heard some sniffleling next to him.

The black and red prince looked up to Amy to see her crying softly in her hands. Amy opened her eyes to see Shadow looking at her worriedly. She quickly whipped away her tears and sighed, "S-sorry...I...couldn't help myself...my mother...died...when I was taken...well...murdered actually...I...I'm sorry..." Amy quivered hiding her face again as more tears came out.

Slowly and gently, Shadow wrapped his arms around Amy's frame and pulling her close to him. Amy widened her eyes and started to shake. He fastened a hand in her silky pink quills and slowly and lovingly brushed through making sure he doesn't pull any tangles if she had any, "Y...your highness...?" Amy stuttered.

"It's ok to cry. I won't leave you if your like this and need someone to comfort you." Shadow whispered.

With that, Amy wrapped her arms around his back and rested her head on his chest sobbing loudly. The warmness of his body to hers was helping her feel a little calm and his arms secured around her were helping her feel safe and wanted. Shadow never left her side and continued to brush her quills to sooth her sadness. A couple of minutes later, the two were still together, but Amy started to finally calm down.

When Shadow was hearing some hiccups and sniffles, he slowly parted from her to look into her eyes. They were sorta red from the tears, but the emeralds were still there to greet his. He cupped a hand to her muzzle and whipped away some tears from her eyes with his thumb, "Do you feel better?" he asked in a gentle voice.

Amy choked back a few tears and smiled weakily, "Y-yes...thank you..." she said softly.

Shadow smiled back and nodded. Amy unwravled herself from him and looked at him sweetly, "I...I guess...I should be getting to bed..." she said softly and a little bit sad inside, "goodnight..." with that, the pink maid turned around and slowly walked back to the doors.

The dark prince watched with a sad heart to see her walking away. He didn't want her to leave and he could actually feel that she didn't want to either. When Amy opened the doors, she looked back to him and smiled before disapearring inside the castle.

Shadow sighed and whispered to himself looking up to the moon, "Goodnight...my rose...".

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! So cute! It's funny and cute at the same time! So here's the next chappie and hope ya'll have a good holliday! MERRY CHRISTMAS! Bye.**


	16. Chapter 16

**HEEEEEEELLO! I like to give a shout out to my girl BlackPetals23 for giving me her great ideas. And I like to thank all of you for giving me yours. I love all your ideas, but she gave me some good ones so thank her to make this an awesome story!**

**Chapter 16.**

The next day, Amy woke up bright and early to start her work with a smile. Today she was helping Mina with the gardens again. Blaze had to help Cream with something, and Alicia couldn't help because she had practice with Espio in the morning. The whole night after Amy left Shadow to her room, she couldn't stop thinking about him at all. Even in her sleep, she couldn't stop. Every where she was, she thinks of him all the time. Amy remembered the way he was so comforting to her and how gentle and sweet he was when she was crying in front of him.

She blushed at the thought of him how he held her to his chest and wasn't ever going to let her go. Amy was like that as well. She didn't want to be let go anymore. The feeling of his warmness was all over her wanting more. While Amy helped Mina with the roses in the garden, she continued to think about Shadow as she worked. Speaking of Shadow, she didn't feel him at all. Before she knew about it, she could feel him watching her from afar, but today, she couldn't. Amy wondered what happened to him since he wasn't around.

When the garden was finished, Mina stood up from the ground and whipped away some sweat from her brow, "Well...that outa do it." she said happily.

Amy agreed to see all the flowers in bloom and the new ones ready to sprout. Mina looked at her picking up the shovel adn handing it to her, "Can you take this to the shed, please and i'll finish the rest. And after that, your finish till the afternoon." she said with a smile.

Amy took the shovel and nodded, "Thank you and see you later!" she said happily.

She turned on a heel and walked away with the shovel in hand and a tool box in her other. As she walked to the shed, she still couldn't feel Shadow watching her. Amy looked around the wall so the castle to see if she could catch anything balck and red. While she did, Scourge was walking around the castle to make sure things were smooth and good. He also had a good trick up his sleeve he couldn't wait to use.

Scourge wasn't the good friend of the prince that you thought. He was only there to try and steal the chaos emeralds that were stashed away somewhere in the castle. He stayed there almost at least five years trying to find the emeralds, but to no prevail whats so ever.

While the two thought as they walked, he turned around a corner of the shed he was walking around and suddenly collided into Amy. With a loud 'BUMP!' the two backed away. Scourge held his head and Amy held hers from the collision. Scourge looked up to see who rammed into him and was ready to yell when he saw her emerald eyes into his. He stood there with a surprised look and couldn't talk at all.

Amy looked up at Scourge and backed away a little more. She never saw him before, but the way he was looking at her made her even more terrified inside. The look in his crystal blue eyes were painfully stinging her to the heart and she felt very scared just being around him. She collected herself and held onto the shovel and tool box tightly, "I'm...I'm very sorry for that!" she said nervously.

Scourge shrugged his shoulders and smirked, "No harm done." he said looking at her, but only at her perfect body, "your the new maid here, or should I say slave?".

The pink hedgehog nodded and looked away from his vision, "Uh...well...yeah..." she said soflty.

"And your also, as the queen said, the personal slave to the prince himself?".

"Y...yes...".

Someting inside of the green hedgehog exploded with a great idea. Since Amy's the personal slave for Shadow, she was able to find out where the emeralds were in that blasted place of a castle. He smirked to himself and thought up of a great plan that invovles the little pink maid herself.

Scourge smiled with his fangs showing that made Amy shiver inside. He crossed his arms and asked, "So, since your the new maid in the castle, how has the whole place treating you?".

Amy stiffened a little and held the stuff in her hands tightly, "Well...uh...it's been wonderful here. The maids here are very nice to me and it's been ok.".

"I see. Well..." Scourge started to creep up on her as she backed away, "you seem very happy to be Shadow's number one maid, right?" he asked.

"Uh...well...".

Scourge backed her up to the wall and had one hand on it next to her head, "Tell me. Has he told you anything? Anything specific?" he asked.

Amy was starting to really get scared at what was happening. She truly didn't want to be near this guy, nor have Shadow even see her with him. With her luck running out, Shadow happened to be walking along the stoney halls looking out to the gardens to see if his rose maid was out. He wasn't able to watch her because he was in a meeting with his mother about something and he wished he wasn't in it.

Shadow looked around to spy anything pink, he finally did, but he also spot somthing lime green with the pink. He looked by the wall to the shed and saw Scourge pinning Amy to the shed wall. He growled angrily to see him even coming close to his and only maid. He didn't want to intrude, but he would ask her when she gets to his chambers. With that, Shadow stormed off to his room taking one last death glare to Scourge before disappearing through a door to the hallways to his room.

Amy could now sence that she was watched and one person was the only thing that was in her head. Shadow must've saw them like this. She cursed in her head and quickly moved out of the way of Scourge's hold, "I'm sorry, but I really must be going. Good bye!" she said quickly and scampered away not wanting to stop, or look back.

Scourge watched her leave with a smirk. She dropped her stuff she was supposed to put in the shed and made her way to inside the castle. He chuckled under his breath and was about to walk away till he was stopped suddenly, "What's with the chuckle, Scourge?".

He looked back to see one of the maids behind him with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed, "Sally. Nice to see you again." he said sarcastically.

Sally walked up to him and sighed, "Found another worthless girl, right?" she asked.

"I might and I might have found a suitable kind of girl to help us with our plan.".

"I see. So that maid, Amy will be our way to get the chaos emeralds?".

Scourge chuckled again and this time, more evilly, "Oh, she is and will be perfect to get them for us. You just wait your pretty little head." he sneered with an evil smirk.

Sally smirked as well and turned around again to walk away, "Be sure she does. I hate staying in this place for too long!" she told him before disappearing from his sight.

With a smirk, Scourge narrowed his eyes at the doors where Amy left, "Oh don't worry, she will. She will..." he said under his breath.

**Uh oh...Scourge has a plan for Amy and Shadow isn't going to be happy with her when she goes to his room. What will happen? Find out in the next chappie! BYYYYYYYYYE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yo! I like to say thank you for loving this story and love it if you please write nice reviews for it, too. **

**I know I shouldn't be saying anything, but I just want to say that there's a person on here that is really hating my stories and OC very much. This is a shout out to that person and anyone who has a beef with my stories and OC! If you don't like my story and OC, then you don't need to read them. I'm trying not to use my OC for everything, but I like to use her just like everyone likes to use theirs in their stories. So please stop critisizing my stuff and at least like my stories, or just don't read it. Thank you.**

**By the way, I like to give the maids and Sonic a little extra time on the chappies. So if you don't see any shadamy stuff on one chappie, then I just want to give them a chance. Is that ok? Thank you! XDXDXD**

**And with that said, please enjoy the chappie!**

**Chapter 17. **

Sonic was walking down the hallways of the castle trying to look for Tails anywhere. He was having a bit of a trouble since he still hardly knew what and where everything is in the castle. He also had a little thought of how Amy was doing with her time. Those two were always out and about and hardly able to even see each other. But he usually gets good replies from her friends that she was doing really well for a first timer in a castle which made the blue boy happy inside.

He walked down admiring the views of paintings and sculptures of things in the area. He looked back and forth from his left and right admiring the stuff he sees almost everyday, but it still amuses him somehow, "Damn...this place is sure big...and I thought I could easily know this place up and down the first day..." he mumbled to himself as he walked on down the red auburn carpet.

He got to a corner and swirved his body around pretty quickly to the other side, but was too preocupied in his surroundings, he didn't realize someone was coming in on the other side of the corner. BOOM! Sonic ran right into a maid and made her fall to the ground on her butt, "Ahh!" the maid cried out.

Sonic shook his head from the startled bump and looked down to see a brown chipmunk**(if I said she was a squirl kind of girl, then I'm changing her into a chipmunk cause I think she looks like one)** like maid on the ground, "Woah! Geese...sorry about that..." he apologised helping her up.

She dusted herself off and looked at him in a very angry way, "How dare you! What kind of a man bumps into a lady like that!?" she scolded him.

"I-I didn't mean to..." Sonic jumped holding up his hands in defence in front of him, "I'm S-Sonic. And your's?".

"Well if you must know..." the maid sneered crossing her arms firmly, "my name is Sally Acorn. Pleasure.".

Even though that she had a very angry and crunged look in her eyes, she looked very pretty to the blue hedgehog. He smiled innecently and bowed his head slightly, "Nice to meet you, Sally." he said nicely.

Sally scoffed and turned her head from his view, "Some man you are." she sighed, "what are you doing in this hallway anyways?".

"I was trying to find the kitchen in this place. Tails wanted to meet me there and we were going to do some dishes for my next chore...but I don't know where the kitchen is...".

"It's that way, blue..." The chipmunk pointed in fron of her and behind Sonic.

Sonic widened his eyes and looked behind him, "Are you serious!?" he shouted then turning back to her, "uh thanks...sorry. Still don't know my way around this huge place!".

Sally rolled her eyes. She turned around to go the other way and was about to walk away before she was stopped by him, "Wait!" he shouted getting her attention.

"What...?" she sighed looking back at him in an annoyed way.

"I still don't know my way around and thought...you would show me please?".

With another eye roll, Sally sighed a heavy annoyed sigh and turned around and headed to the way to the kitchen with a smiling blue hedgehog behind her close by.

* * *

Silver was on his way to the knights training ground. He had his armor all ready and was ready for any action from the training he was going to get maybe. He was going to be with his friend, Espio, but he was busy with other things he wouldn't say. He was walkind down a long hallway coming to the large room leading to the front doors of the castle. He was aboout to head through the doors to the large room till the doors flew open and he was stopped instantly when a purple cat crossed his way.

"Woah!" Blaze accidentally bumped into him when Silver collided into her**(funny how I always have them run into each other than just meet face to face without any sort of attack...)**.

"Hey!" Silver quickly grabbed her before she was about to fall to the floor on her back.

His hands wrapped around her slender waist and pulled her up to her feet. Yellow eyes peered into each skull not wanting to look away. Blaze was on her way to the hallway and down to the maids room when she opened the doors quickly and didn't see Silver standing on the other side waiting to open them himself.

Blaze and Silver looked into each other's eyes once more till one of them finally jumped out of the hold. Blaze widened her eyes and quickly hopped out of his embrace and stepped back a bit, red as a cherry on her muzzle. Silver was the same as her. He looked away and started to itch is nose nervously as his face was red then his usual color of fur. Both of them glanced slowly at each other, then quickly turned away.

Silence was in the room for about a few minutes, or so till one of them spoke up shakily, "Uh...s-sorry..." Silver apologized very nervously.

The purple cat maid nodded her head while looking down at the floor and playing with her dress, "It's alright...it's my fault actually..." she said quietly.

"No...it's not. I should've known you were coming so I should've stepped out of the way." Silver told her back.

Both mobians were still beat red and didn't have the guts to look at each other still. Blaze sighed and looked up a few inches before asking, "Um...your...Silver...correct?".

Silver stiffed a bit and replied slowly, "Yeah...how'd did you...know?" he asked looking back at her bravely.

"A friend of mine...Alicia said that when she's with her mentor...she also sees you, too." she replied looking up at him, too, but more nervously, "she has said a few things...about you.".

The silver hedgehog chuckled making Blaze blush a bit, "Yeah...I know her. She's a very good and funny person. She also said she had a very good friend who could find an interest in me." he blushed at the last part.

"I do not!" Blaze shouted with a very red face at him with balls of fists to her side ready for a bit of fire to come out.

Silver smiled to himself and asked in a joking way, "Did I say the name of that person? No. So why would I be talking about you?".

Blaze's eyes widened in confusion and shock. Her face was so red, she almost looked like a certain idiot echidna we all know and love. She stood up straight and turned her head with a very angry look, "What ever! I'm leaving! It was nice knowing you!" she huffed angrily and walked on her way to the room with Silver's yellow eyes on her with interest.

"Blaze the Cat, huh? She is pretty cute." he smiled to himself before walkind on to the knight's training ground.

**A little Sonally and Silvaze we all love. So like I said, I will go on with the plot and story, but I just want to give the rest of the crew some time for the chappie. If you don't mind thank you XD So hope you like this and please leave a NICE review on it pleeeeeeeeeease! BYENEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Like to say a thank you to Skylartheleopard696 for letting me use your OC in this. I'm gonna use only one of your OCs if that's ok, but at least she's in the story. :-) Ok here's the OC I'm using in the story, Koai the Cat. Again, thank you for letting me use her and I hate to say it she's only in one, or two chappies. But don't worry, girl. Ok, here's the next chappie and please enjoy!**

**P.S. To all the people of my lovely fans, thank you for having my back on the OC and story hater. Thank you and stay cool! Bro fist! POW!**

**Chapter 18.**

**(Shadow's POV)**

I walked down the hall with an angry look on my face. I can't believe mother even did that!? My own mother actually did that to me! First she bought two slaves. One for work and the other for me! ...Ok the last one, I'm perfectly fine with, but then she actually did that to me! God, I was so mad, I didn't even care where I was going. She actually made an marraige thing for someone for me!

* * *

**(flashback)**

"Shadow! Come here!" my mother called. I was outside her room when a butler called me and led me to her room. I didn't know what she wanted, but I wanted to watch Rose a bit so she woudn't get into any more trouble like last time. Was I worried about a little maid? Of course! If it was my little maid. I heard her call and I walked in with a bored look, "Yes?" I replied.

My mother was sitting at her normal spot in her favorite chair with a book in her hands. I swear she's into those damn things than yelling at the servants in this place, "I have some good news for you, my son." she said with a smile.

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes, "Oh great..." I groaned, "what? You got a new slave for us?".

"Shadow! Watch that mouth of yours!" she scolded which made me roll my eyes again, "I have a special surprise. You are 19 years old now and soon will be king of this land. So, I have made an arranged marraige for you and the princess of Moraline**(fake name...I suck at these...)**, princess Koai the Cat.

Did she actually said I was in an arranged marriage!? What the hell! I was standing there with my arms to my side and my eyes completely wide in shock, "You WHAT!?" I shouted having her plug her ears.

"Yes, Shadow. You are old enough to now marry and I thought this girl would be perfect for you.".

"No! I'm not going through with this!" I shouted more.

She sighed and placed her book on her lap to focus more on me, "Son, I know your mad, but this is what's best for you. I have them notified and they are on their way here right now.".

I swear a vein popped in my head the minute I heard them coming here, "You mean their on their way here NOW!?" I shouted. I can do this all day since she needed to be yelled at.

Mother sighed once more and looked down at her book to read, "Shadow, a prince never shouts. And yes, they are. I also set up a ball for you and your new fiance." she told me.

"You seriously made an arranged marriage to some girl I don't know AND you set up a damn formal ball for both of us!?" I shouted more.

"Yes. Now go prepare the arival of your new fiance. I want you to be on your best behavior when she comes. She will be arriving here some time today and the ball will be tonight.".

I growled under my breath and walked out of her room almost breaking the door itself when I opened it and slammed it shut.

**(flashback ended)**

* * *

Mother actually made an arranged with some girl I don't know! Having Rose as a maid was alright for me, but this!? Out of the question! I continued to walk down the hallways leading to the outside of our courtyard. Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll see Rose still outside doing her morning chores. When I walked out, I saw no one, but Mina outside tending to the gardens. Where's Rose? I thought she would be here right now.

I continued to look as I walked on down the hallway till I saw something pink and green near the shed. There I saw Rose, my maid being trapped by Scourge! What the hell!? Is Scourge actually trying to hit on her!? Now the meeting with mother and I faded away and now I'm pissed off at what I'm seeing! I wanted to jump down and charge over there to stop him, but I didn't want to get Rose in any more trouble.

I walked away and down the hall leading to the door to the inside of the castle. It pained me to walk away seeing Rose's face like that when she's being held down by him, but what will happen if someone sees me attacking another person!? Not gonna happen. I care deeply about her, but I also didn't want to get myself in trouble either. Call me selfish, but you just gotta do what you can.

* * *

Amy walked quickly inside of the castle. She had to get away from Scourge somehow and knew that he isn't the kind to be around at all. She quickly rushed down the hallway leading to the room she knew she had to go in. Amy, then calmly walked down till she came to the door of Shadow's room. When she got to his door, Amy held a deep breath and nervously knocked on her door.

She waited for a response for a few seconds. She knocked on it again a little more loudly, "Come in!" a loud shout was heard from inside.

Amy let out a deep beath before breathing it back in and opening the door. When she came in, she looked around to see Shadow quickly putting something in a box, then placed it in a safe like hole in the wall, and quickly moving the book shelf back to where it was before. He looked up to see Amy standnig next to the door with her hands folded to her lap and a confused look on her eyes.

Shadow quickly collected himself and walked up to her slowly, "You didn't see that did you?" he asked nervously.

The pink maid nodded and looked at the shelf that was closed on the safe, "What was that just now? It looked like a green gem..." she asked back.

The dark prince cleared his throat nervously and walked to the doors of his room, "It's nothing. Nothing a maid needs to know about." he said standing next to the door and his hand on the knob, "now please leave.".

"No!" she spat making Shadow's blood red eyes open wide, "forgive my rude actions, but I want to know what was in that safe and what that weird looking gem was!".

Shadow was surprised that she actually had the balls to even argue with him. Actually, he was smirking inside. He was really liking Amy more and more each time. He sighed and took his hand off the knob and walked back over to her, "Alright. But, SWEAR, you will never tell anyone about this!?" he asked in a stricted tone.

Amy was getting a bit nervous because of his tone of voice, but nodded, "I promise.".

"What you saw in was a gem, but what it's really called is a chaos emerald." He started having emerald eyes in confusion to his, "It's a very, very, VERY rare and valuable jewel that can store the power of chaos energy. For me, I can use that power to do many things such as teleport using Chaos Control, or other kind of attacks like Chaos Spear, or Chaos Blast. It has seven of them and the more you get, the more powerful you become with all seven of them. People will want to use them for horrible deeds, so my mother hid them in here so I could watch over them and protect them from the horrible users. Do you understand now?".

After the long lecture, Amy's eyes were completely focused on Shadow's and the shelf. Who knew such a gem could be that important to store and keep under protection? She nodded and sighed, "I'm sorry for making you explain to me about them, your highness..." she said sadly looking down to the floor.

Shadow saw her saddened face and sighed softly. He dipped a hand under her chin and lifted her head up to have her eyes on his, "It's alright, just make sure you don't tell anyone about it. Alright?" he asked.

With a nod from the maid, The dark prince playfully pecked her nose making her blush comepletely, "H-huh?" Amy stuttered.

"A little something to say thanks, my little maid." Shadow said with a gentle smile.

Amy huffed and pushed his hand away with a pout having him chuckle under his breath. Soon, a question popped into the young maid's head, "Um...your highness?" she said in a soft voice looking up at him.

Shadow raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, but let her know he was listening, "Uh...when I was doing my chores...I wanted to know why you weren't watching me like usual...?" Amy asked.

A sigh was heard from the black and red hedgehog making Amy look up at him, "Well...my...mother wanted me for a meeting. It was about a marriage thing with some princess I don't even know..." he sighed looking down at the floor.

Inside, Amy was a little sad and jealous. Why was she sad and jealous? She didn't know, but she did feel it and it only made her more confused by the second. Amy just nodded and didn't want to say anything afterwards. Shadow, then remembered about her and Scourge together. He was growling in the inside, but kept it to himself. He looked at his maid and had an angry look, but not too angry at her, "By the way..." he started, "why were you with Scourge by yourself?".

Amy flinched a bit hearing his name being said. Did Shadow really see them there like that!? Yes he did, but he's showing a hard time not being too angry with her and him. She sighed and looked up at him with innocent eyes, "Well...I guess I can't lie to you...but...yes I was, but I thought he only wanted to meet me, after that, he was asking some weird questions that some I couldn't answer..." she said in a nervous tone.

"What were the questions?".

"He asked if you told me anything specific. I didn't understand him, so I didn't answer him, but the way he was so close to me made me feel very scared and uncomfortable...".

Shadow was now growling under his breath, but not loud to have her hear him. What the hell was Scourge planning, and why was he asking Amy all this nonsense!? He sighed cooling himself down a bit and looked back at Amy, "I'm sorry..." he said making her eyes open wide a bit, "I did see you, and I wanted to help, but I didn't want to get you in trouble. But...if Scourge comes anywhere near you, let me know. Alright!?".

The pink maid nervously nodded before she was pulled in an embrace by him once more. Shadow hugged her seeing that she was still frightened by Scourge and maybe himself. He didn't want to scare her, but the way Scourge was close to her and his look was making his blood boil inside. Amy shivered under his arms and was wimpering a little in his chest. She was still scared, but she was only a bit from Shadow. But the way he was holding her was making her feel safe and secure. Just like before. Shadow, then started to gently stroke her pink soft quills. The way he was stroking her was like she was a little kitten. Amy started to feel more and more calm by the second.

When Shadow started to hear some light purrs from her, he slowly pulled her away to look in her eyes. Her eyes were his enemy and he was losing his battle trying not to look into them. Amy saw his ruby eyes and was totally in a trance to them. They were very gentle to her and only her. Shadow took his hand and gently stoked her cheek with the back of his fingers softly, "Feel better?" he whispered in a calming gentle voice that can quiet a baby instantly.

Amy nodded slowly, "Y-yes...your highness..." she stuttered.

Shadow smiled a very rare smile that he could only show to her and her alone. A few minutes passed and the clock dinged to show it was now past noon. Amy gasped out loud. She had to be to her next chore in a few minutes. She quickly backed away from Shadow and curtsied politely, "E-excuse me, your highness...I-I gotta...get to my next chore!" she stuttered speed walking to the doors.

Amy was about to open the doors till a hand closed it immediately before she could. She looked up to see Shadow standing behind her. She tured fully to face him, "Alright, but remember, never tell anyone about what you saw. Understand?" he asked getting close to her face almost having their noses touch.

"Y-y-yes...I-I understand..." she stuttered once more.

The dark prince smirked and pecked her lips playfully making Amy more redder than his last playfully kiss. Shadow smirked became bigger seeing her now very red face, "Make sure you do, or else I'll have to give you a little punishment, my little maid." he said in a playful evil way and scratching her chin gently.

The pink maid growled under her breath and pushed his hand away, "Yes! I get it! And would you please stop calling me that!?" she shouted opening the doors and walking, or stomping away from his room having the doors fly back slowly.

Shadow smirked once more before closeing the doors slightly. He walked over to his bed and collapsed ontop of it having his arms and legs spread out wide. He sighed having way to much going on in his head. He closed his eyes and sighed again feeling a little bit of loneliness now that his 'little maid' is out doing her chores again.

**Whew...finally...ok glad y'all are liking this and please review nicely! LUV YA BYENEEEEE!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! This is gonna be a pretty long ass chappie so I hope you like it! And I made my first poll on my profile so go check it out and vote please! It's my first so go easy on me pretty please! And I think that's it! I hope you enjoyed my chappie and please no flames. Cause...if I were you I wouldn't make Shadow mad...trust me...I've been there...**

**Chapter 19.**

Later that afternoon, people around the castle were going all over the place getting the ball ready for the new couple. Maids were all over the walls cleaning and polishing what's dirty and what's not. Mina and Blaze were in the ball room along with Mighty and Tails who volunteered along with other servaints to clean and decorate the room. Alicia and Cream were in the throne room, cleaning the area spick and span for the new princess's welcoming. Sally was too preocupied with Scourge who was still on the lookout for the chaos emeralds, but both were keeping an eye on the maids and butlers making sure their doing their jobs. Sonic was outside along with Espio making sure that the outside was safe and secure for the well being for their welcoming.

Amy was busy taking care of some last minutes stuff along the hallways in the castle in case she missed something. She walked around the area and smiled to herself seeing that she had made a pretty good job keeping the place clean. She looked around and saw that one of the maids, a brown dog came down the hallway with a few papers in her hands, "Miss! Miss!" she called out.

Amy walked up to her and stopped as she did in front of her, "Yes?" she replied.

"Here you are, miss. Orders from her highness." the dog maid said handing her the paper.

"Oh, thank you." the pink hedgehog said with a smile.

The dog nodded and walked off to find more maids and butlers to hand the papers out to. When she was gone, Amy looked down at the paper and read the note clearly, "All maids and butlers, please be sure to wear a good formal atire tonight. You will be able to go to the ball, but only to be handing out some food and drinks for the guests. If you are not elegiable to come, or you do not agree to any of this, then there will be conciquences. Thank you.".

Amy finished the letter with a confused and scared look on her face, "The queen wants me...to go to the ball...?" she asked herself, "but...I never been to one...so I don't know what to wear, or how to act in a ball room...".

She rolled up the paper and turned around to head over to her room to find anyone to help her, "Maybe Mina, Alicia, or Blaze can help me." she told herself as she walked down the hall.

* * *

Shadow was in his room, in his closet, taking out some clothes for the ball. Even though he was growling and fumming about the whole thing, he needed to at least show some curtisy towards his mother. He still hated the fact that she even found a suitable bride for him. He hated the fact that with a bride, he and Amy won't spend any time alone anymore. At least he won't marry her at all till then. This ball was only for the two and celebrating their engagement...even though he never proposed to this weird girl he never met.

As he took out some clothes, in a flash, he was dressed. Shadow wore a black tux with a white button down shirt underneath and a black bow tie and black shoes. He had a gold sash across his right side of his chest and a gold medal on his left. He had on gold shoulder plates and cold cufflings.

He looked at himself in a tall full bodied mirror and turned around to look at his back in case he had no hair, or quills on it, 'If only my little maid can see me now.' he smirked in his head. He can imagine the face of how deep red Amy will be if she sees him in this atire. How handsome he looked in her eyes. Shadow chuckled under his breath and turned his back to the mirror to notice that someone was coming in the room, "Hello?" he called.

The doors opened to have Eda come in in her formal dress she was to wear at the ball. She wore a dark burgandy dress that came to her feet with white ruffled cuffs and a white dress underneath with ared ruffled bottom. Her hair was pulled in a tight bun and her gold crown nestled in her head nicely, "Ah, Shadow! You look so handsome." she awed looking at her son with glistening eyes

Shadow rolled his eyes and smiled a think short line on his muzzle, "Thanks mother." he replied.

"Shadow, when Koai comes to the throne room, that's when the ball begins. Are you ready to meet you bride?" she asked folding her hands to her lap.

The dark prince sighed and nodded. Might as well get this over with. When Eda left first to head down to the throne room, Shadow followed hoping that this night will go by fast.

* * *

Amy came to her room and opened the door to see Blaze and Mina in what appeared to be very pretty dresses. Mina was wearing a light green dress with a white ruffled skirt underneath and green cuffs. She had a lime green sash around her waist tied elegantly behind her back. Her long blob hair was half braided and wrapped elegantly around the perfectly maid bun. Blaze was in the same dress, but it was light red with a dark red sash. She also had on a red ruby necklace around her neck to top it all off.

When Amy walked in, both girls turned around to see her come in, but only in ordinary maid outfit, "Amy! Why are you wearing that!?" Mina shouted quickly grabbing her hand and pulling her to the closet.

The pink hedgehog quickly followed and stopped to watch the eagerly mongoose pick out a few dresses for her to wear, "I'm sorry...I didn't know..." she said softly holding her left arm.

"It's ok, Ames." Blaze said patting her back calmly, "it's usually like this for Mina. She likes balls and parties, but sometimes gets too carried away with it.".

"Found one!" Amy looked up to see Mina holding out a dress similare to the other two's. It was a light blue dress with a dark blue sash and with a little blue head band for her quills, "here." she said handing the dress to Amy, "no go change! Quick!".

Amy was pushed inside the bathroon with what little word she said before. A few minutes later, Mina knocked on the door and watied a bit, "Ames...? You done?" she asked.

The door opened to have a beautiful pink hedgehog coming out in a very pretty dress. Blaze and Mina smiled wide to see that Amy looked absolutly adorable. Almost like a little doll that was turned into lifesized. Amy walked out and twirled around to look at herself with a smile, "I...I look...I look-".

"Very beautiful, hon!" Blaze interrupted her smiling ear to ear, "now you are ready for the ball.".

Amy stopped twirling and looked down to the floor nervously, "I don't know...I never really been to one of these...not even a single party after I was enslaved..." she said quietly.

"It's ok, Ames, I'm sure this one will be magical...even though we are still working, we still get to go to the ball!" Mina shouted happily.

The pink hedgehog smiled lightly and warmly to her friends who were smiling back. After a short time of getting a few things ready on their dresses and hair, they were ready to depart to the ball room. Amy was still slightly nervous, but if she can keep a cool head and maybe see a glimps of Shadow, she might handle it a bit.

* * *

Later that evening, the castle was littered with guests and royal members of the court. The ball room was croweded in many people and maids and servaints around. Music flew through the area with a well played orchestra and wonderful dances were around the floor.

In the throne room, Shadow and Eda were patiently waiting for the arrival of the princess...well...Shadow didn't even want to be there in the first place at all. The room was guarded well by the guards and knights around the outside and inside of the room. Maids and servaints were around and some were in the ball room along with some guests.

Soon, the cariage carring the princess and her parents came to the front of the castle doors. Mighty came out to greet and guide the princess and her parents to the throne room and Silver was there to guard them in case. When they came in, the doors opened wide to have a beautiful black and white cat come in wearing a dark purple dress with a gold lining on the cuffs and her black skirt that was underneath her purple gown. Her sleeves were bell bottomed and she wore white gloves underneith and she had transparent collars on her V neck. Her beautiful hair glistened lightly in the glow of the chandeliers in which it was pulled in an elegantly styled bun with a silver tiara on her head.

Her stormy-blue eyes sparkled lightly over to Shadow's ruby eyes. The pair only made a little contact till Shadow looked away slightly and sighed an annoyed sigh. She walked in along with her parents, a black cat and a white cat over to the queen and prince, "Good evening, your majesty." she said as she curtsied low.

"A very good evening to you, too, princess Koai." Eda replied happily, "this is my son and your suitor for this evening and will be your fiance, Shadow, say hello.".

The dark prince glared at his mother, but looked at Koai in a slightly angry look, "Hello..." he said slilghtly happily.

"Lovely to see you, prince Shadow." Koai said with a small smile.

Shadow nodded, but what he did see in her was that her smile wasn't even a happy and joyus smile at all. She looked as if she hated to come here, but didn't even show it at all. Even her parents were the same, but did their best to not say anything. He narrowed his eyes slightly still looking at her eyes.

Eda clapped her hands and smiled warmly, "Alright. Now that we have got ourselves aquainted, time for the ball." she said happily then turned to Shadow slightly, "Shadow, stay with her and show her a good time. Alright?".

"Yeah...fine..." Shadow sighed.

The five of them walked into the ball room and was surprised to see a lot of people and even more surprised as they clapped their hands for the two lucky couple. Shadow growled under his breath and Koai was fumming slightly to herself, but made sure she wasn't showing. The whole room was decked in a wonders of gold and silver. Many pillars around the room were wrapped beautfiully with a large sain red ribbon and many tables of food and wine were around the sides of the room.

Maids and butlers carried out their normal duties handing out drinks, or samples to the guests. Amy was among them, but she felt completely crowded in the room. She never did like tight spaces and didn't like big crowds at all. No wonder she never been to one of these. Amy constantly had people talk and shout for her to for some samples she was passing around. She did her best to at least try to work, but couldn't help, but whimper a bit to herself. She had to get out of the room before she would have a spazz attack.

Amy quickly made a B line out of the room and out in the courtyard. She was quickly able to set her tray on a nearby table and run out before anyone could see her leave. She stopped to take a short breath and looked out to see the courtyard which she thought was the most beautiful thing she ever saw. The whole area was full of hedges planted with flowers all around them and a large open area with two water fountains on each side. The area looked like a dance floor, only smaller. There was a gazebo and a few pots full off flowers allined in a row on the side of the path to the fountains and the gazebo.

The pink hedgehog was so moved she couldn't even move herself from her spot. It was breath taking and she felt like she was in heaven at least. Amy walked down to the large open area and saw how the moon shown brightly down on her and the water of the fountains. Nothing can distrupt this at all. Except for one hedgehog of course.

Before that, Shadow was, as his mother said, next to Koai to the side of the room watching the guests and others mingle in with the dances and food. He hated being near her. All she talked was nonsence like how she didn't want to be her, or how her parents forced her to come to this event. Shadow can see that she was no princess of his taste. What he had in his right mind was to fine HIS maid. he peared through the crowed and saw no glimps of pink anywhere. Where could she be?

Shadow looked at Koai to see she was busy talking to some nearby maidens and guests who were talking giddy about how cute he was and stuff. He rolled his eyes and walked off quickly to find his maid. He searched through the crowd, but didn't catch any glimps of her at all, 'Where is she? I though Rose would be here...' he thought as he turned his body to face the outside of the ball room. He walked out to the courtyard and thought he caugth something pink.

He walked down the stairs leading to the large open area of the place. There he finally found his maid in the middle of the dance like tiled floor with her arms hugging her and her head held high looking to the moon that shined so brightly on her, she looked completely radiant to him. Shadow's ruby eyes widened to see her body literally glow brightly in the moonlight. He quietly walked over to her hoping that if Amy known he was behind her, she wouldn't get scared.

Amy was silently looking at the moon with a small smile on her muzzle. She had a few crystals tears forming in her eyes as she thought of her mother's story in her mind. She quickly whipped them away and sighed a soft sigh through her lips. She then heard a soft shuffling behind her making her freeze a bit.

The pink little maid turned around slowly to see Shadow right behind her. He was almost close to her till she turned around to stop him. His hand was stretched out wanting to touch her, or hold her hand. Amy turned around so she was faceing him directly, "Your highness..." she said with a little bow.

Shadow smiled warmly and walked up to her. He gently placed his hand under her chin and brought her head up to meet his, "It's alright. You don't have to bow to me tonight." he whispered.

"W-why are you here? I thought...you were supposed to be with the p-princess?" she stuttered.

With a sigh, Shadow looked away from her and dropped his hand to his side, "I was, yes, but...that princess didn't want to be here at all. She only cared for herself." he told her.

Amy was slightly mad at the princess. She didn't even get to spend any time to know how great Shadow was. She looked down again to the floor and sighed a slight angry breath, "I see...then...why are you out here?" she asked.

"I couldn't stand to be by herside no longer. And..." Shadow walked up to her and held her in his arms gently making her squeak a bit, "I wanted to see you...my little maid.".

The pink maid was now blushing like crazy. Even though she hated that name, she coudn't help, but feel relaxed and warm in his hold. Shadow's arms were like safetly to her and she didn't ever want to get out. Shadow finally let her go, but held her hands tightly in his. He looked in her emerald beauties and smiled, "Rose?" he said.

"Yes...?"

"Have you ever danced before?".

The very thought of dancing made Amy a bit nervous. She never danced in her life, nor with anyone at all. She shook her head slightly and looked away with her face flushed with embarresment, "I'm sorry...I don't...know how to..." she said quietly.

Shadow smiled still and nuzzled in her bangs slightly, "Then I'll teach you." he whispered.

He let one of her hands go and placed his hand on her slender waist bringing her close to her body as his other hand was fastened tightly in her other. Amy was blushing madly to feel his chest on hers and his face almost getting close to hers. Shadow was about to start moving till Amy stopped him, "Wait...what about music?" she asked, "don't we need music?".

The dark prince smiled and nodded. He took a second to find a perfect song for both of them to join. When he was able to find one, Shadow lowered his head to her ear and whispered, "follow my lead, and you will dance beautifully, Rose." with that, he started to move along with Amy to guid her as he begins to sing to her.

**(Ok people, if anyone's heard, or seen Enchanted, then I thought this song would be great for these two. So the song is called So Close by Jon Mclaughlin...I know funny name, but great song. So please enjoy. And it would be even more romantic if you played it while reading it. And if anyone thinks this is cleche to have Shadow sing while dancing, we thought it would work great, too. Enjoy.)**

Your in my arms

And All the world is calm

The music playing on for only two

So close together

And when I'm with you

So close to feeling alive

Shadow twirled her around as Amy was enchanted by his velvet voice. He was truly a wonderful calm singer and the best thing is, is that he was singing only to her. Shadow let go of her and slowly stretched out his arms as she did and Amy carefully twisted around coiling herself in his arms once more and back into a warm embrace.

A life goes by

Romantic dreams will stop

So I bid mine a goodbye and never knew

So close was waiting, waiting here with you

And now forever I know

All that I wanted to hold you

So close

Amy twisted and turned slowly and carefully. She couldn't believe it. She was dancing! Amy smiled much more to him and was giggling a bit to herself. Shadow smiled wider hearing her giggles. He loved to hear her laugh all the time and can never get tired of it. Then, Shadow let go of her hand and twisted her around, then dipped her low. His face including his lips was almost close to Amy's making her even more flustered. He picked her back up an held her waist once more ready to go all out with her.

So close to reaching that famouse happy end

Almost beleiving this was not pretend

And now your beside me and look how far we've come

So far we are so close.

Shadow started to move around the area much faster and twisting and turning his maiden in his arms around more elegantly and quickly. Amy was smiling ear to ear. She was definetly having fun and never wanted to have this moment of peace with the prince to end. Soon, Shadow twirled her around and brought her to the center of the dance floor as they slowly moved around in one spot. Amy looked deeply in his eyes as he did hers and she was now more moved than ever. His voice continued deep in her head nver leaving.

And how can I face the faceless days

If I should lose you now?

We're so close

To reaching that famous happy end

And almost believing this was not pretend

Let's go on dreaming for we know we are

Shadow stopped moving and held Amy close to him. Their eyes never left one another and they stayed like that till he was finshed with the song.

So close

So close

And still so far.

Shadow ended his singing and stared into her eyes. Amy was most definetaly the right one for him. Amy couldn't help, but feel mostly moved by him. She felt something inside her she never thought she can feel. She actually felt loved. Being with Shadow was the thing she loved most and couldn't keep inside any longer. Amy felt herself leaning close to him as he did her. Slowly moving their heads to one another, their lips almost felt as if they could touch.

The happy moment was about to start when, "Amy!? Amy!?" a voice echoed through the courtyard finding it's way to the two. They stopped and Amy quicly let go of him. She blushed completely red and looked up at him in sadness, "I'm sorry...I must go...thank you...very much your highness..." she whispered.

Shadow sighed sadly also and nodded. Amy curtsied and walked slowly passed him. She was about to walk off till her wrist was caught and her body was then quickly turned around. She was about to say something till Shadow's lips were on hers immediately. Amy gasped in the kiss, but afterwards closing her eyes and returning the kiss more. It was only for a second till Shadow parted from her lips.

He deep in her eyes and smiled, "Untill next time, my little maid." he whispered in her ear pushing her slightly to the doors of the ballroom.

Amy nodded and walked on a few steps before looking back and smiling at him warmly to him, "Thank you." she said sweetly before turning around and speed walking back to the ball room leaving a smiling prince behind.

**Ok that's it. It's not good, but hope y'all like it. Damn this was long...o well. Again, hope y'all like this and please look up my poll and vote if you like. BYENEEEEEEEEEE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys and gals and nerds and derps alive! I like to start off with introducing a new OC for this chapter and if I can think of anymore, other chapters. Thank you for waiting patiently and thank you for letting me use your OC, NailLuvsShadow. Now to start the story! Remember when I said I wanted to give some characters some time too? Well here's another one so enjoy!**

**P.S. Also I want to say this. 1. I'm going to be very busy for the next few weeks so I won't be uploading for a long while. Don't be sad, I'll be back on. 2. I made a oneshot for Valentine's Day. So go check it out and for a warning, bring tissues.**

**Chapter 20.**

Throughout the whole night, it was pure torture, but for Amy and Shadow, it was a night of magic. Amy laid in her bed after everything from the ball was cleaned up and finished. The queen was able to give the maids and servants a day off from how long the ball lasted. She sighed deeply remembering the wonderful moment she and the prince shared together. How she could hear his calming velvet voice sing to her and only her. That night was the very first time she ever danced and she wished she could do it over and over again till her legs could fall off.

Amy sighed once more and looked out the window to see the crystal stars one by one disappearing from the night sky and turning it into dawn. Mina was still in bed snoozing and Blaze, like Mina, was in bed, but she didn't want to sleep yet. So Amy just kept herself in her thoughts and smiled warmly hoping that there will be another dance for her and her prince.

The morning came quickly, but hardly anyone was out. The castle was alright for one day of no cleaning and the knights were still all about the place keeping guard outside and inside. Amy couldn't sleep at all and wanted to know if Shadow was awake. She got up from her bed and ruffled her quills up a bit. She got dressed quickly and quietly then scampered to the door and slowly walked out closing it ever so carefully.

Amy walked quickly through the halls and down many stairs and up as she goes. It felt pretty scary and nerve wracking walking down the place with no one around, but only knights who are circling the area for intruders, or such. When she finally got to Shadow's room, she fluffed up her hair and dress to be presentable before knocking on the door. No answer. Amy knocked on it again, but Shadow didn't reply, or opened the door.

She looked at the two wooden doors and sighed, "Hello!?" she called out, "your higness!? It's me, Amy!" but still no answer.

The pink little maid started to get a bit nervous more. She placed her hand on the knob and took a deep breath, "Your highness...I'm coming in!" she shouted walking in the room.

She stopped suddenly to see that Shadow wasn't in the room, "Shadow?" she called out looking around the empty room.

Amy hoped that he was hiding only for fun from her, but she knew he wouldn't be that childish. The young maid took one last look of the room before walking back out. She closed the door behind her and sighed, "Where has he gone off to?" she asked.

"Is my son not here?".

In a quick jolt and swirve of her heel, "Amy turned to see Eda in front of her with a very annoyed look on her face, "Your royal majesty." she said quickly and bowing before her in mannorly.

Eda scoffed and looked at her with her open fan to her face, "Well, maid? Where is my son?" she asked again.

Amy could feel a little coldness in the queen's voice and eyes. Was she mad at him? Was she going to lecture him about last night? Many things in her head clouded all over and was making her brain almost explode. Amy, finally getting her cool, shook her head slowly, "I'm sorry, your majesty. I'm afraid his highness isn't here." she said weakly.

"Hmph...foolish boy...Let me know if he comes back. I'm not finished with him yet!" Eda grumbled turning around and walking away leaving a sad and confused pink maid.

Amy was very confused on why Eda was like this way. She was always so nice and she was friendly to some people, even the servants and maids. For a while she pondered in the same spot till her feet were able to move. She had the thought in her head of why Eda was like that and why Shadow wasn't here. As she walked by the opening of the castle, she noticed that Alicia was out there practicing her fighting with Espio. She didn't want to bother them so Amy walked passed the doors and up the stairs to her room. Blaze and Mina should be asleep so she was able to be extra quiet when she went in. Through the whole time, she didn't think of anyone, but Shadow.

* * *

Outside before, Alicia walked out in her old clothes she wore to practice with. She walked out with a huge smile on her face. Alicia couldn't wait to practice her fighting, or see someone special. When she thought of how Espio is when he fights, she blushes a bit seeing how strong he is, but she blushed even more when he always is very gentle to her if something happens. If she had a bruise on her leg, or arm, he stops what he does and rushes to help her any way he can. Even if he was in the middle of something.

As she walked through the gardens, Alicia saw a lonely knight walking around and looking a bout the place. She was a pure light blue hedgehog with shoulder length hair that was alos blue and she looked like she was a little over 20. She wore a blue armor that looked similar to Espio's, but it was a little for woman and it had a lonnger skirt and chainmill on it. Alicia walked over to her and smiled when the mysterious hedgehog turned to her.

"Hello." Alicia said happily.

The hedgehog nodded, "Good morning..." she replied with a nervous smile.

Must be shy, or something. Alicia didn't want to frighten her so she smiled more and held out her hand to her, "My name's Alicia. What's yours?" she asked.

The hedgehog looked at her hand and slowly took it, "I...It's Sky...Sky Jackson...nice...to meet you...Alicia..." she said more nervously shaking her hand slowly.

"Hey, you don't have to be scared of me. I'm happy to meet you, Sky." the angel wolf smiled.

"You...too...".

Taking her hand back slowly, Sky looked around the area till she brought her eyes back on Alicia's, "So...wh...why are you out here...?" she asked.

"Well...I came out to start my practice with my mentor." the angel wolf replied, "do you know a knight named Espio?".

Sky took a second to nod, "Then...do you know where he is?" Alicia asked.

This time the light blue knight shook her head, "I'm sorry...I don't..." she said in a sad voice.

"Hey hey hey!" Alicia said walking up to her new friend and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "lets not get to sad on me. Alright?".

Sky nodded with a small, yet generous smile. Soon the pare was interrupted by a call from someone, "Alicia! Sky!" both girls looked over to see Espio running up to them and beside Alicia, huffing and puffing from the long run, "hey...sorry...I'm...late..." he huffed putting his hands on his knees bent over.

Alicia placed a hand on his back and rubbed it carefully, "You ok? It's a little early to run don'tcha think?" she asked with a smile.

Espio smiled back and stood up, "Well...I had to take care of a little problem..." he sighed rubbing his head tiredly, "who knew that knights hated to get up after patrolling the area all night for the ball...".

Sky and Alicia shared a soft giggle making Espio blush, but smile for both, "So... you ready to start?" he asked looking at Alicia.

"I'm ready!" Alicia shouted in glee.

"I...I have to take care of some things...for another knight...sorry..." Sky said in a small voice, "but I'll come watch if you like..."

Espio nodded and smiled warmly at her, "Don't worry. Just come find us when your done." he told her.

Sky nodded with a smile and walked away to the back of the castle. Espio looked back at Alicia and placed his right hand on his hip while he left the other dangling, "You up this early." he joked.

The angel maid smiled and rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah...I just couldn't wait to see you-FIGHT...I mean...I couldn't wait to practice my fight...with you...!" she stuttered as her face glowed very red.

Espio chuckled and placed a hand on her head stroking her blond hair, "It's alright..." he said in a gentle voice, "beleve it, or not...I kinda wanted to see you, too.".

"Ehhhhh...ok...c...can we start now...please!?" Alicia stuttered as her faced glowed even more red.

With another chuckle, Espio nodded with a smile and took her hand, "Well, let's go." he said nicely guiding her to their practice area while Alica couldn't stop smiling and blushing like crazy.

"Oh yeah!" she whispered following her mentor.

**Hahahaha I had to put something funny in this. Ok, hope you enjoyed this and please wait till I finish my job. I will be on, but momentarily. Ok BYENEEEEEEE!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, gals, nerds, geeks, and derps alive! I'm back to make more! Hope y'all missed me! I know ya did! Who doesn't? Ok i'm getting out of hand here... Ok time to start this and hopefully y'all weren't too confused from the last chappie! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21.**

After a full day of relaxation and much confusion, Amy layed in bed and continued to look out the window wondering of one thing. She couldn't understand what, or where Shadow could be. She played with her quills twisting it around making a little curl in it, 'Where are you, Shadow? Even the queen wants to know?' she thought hoping that their might be an answer.

After a few more minutes, Amy wasn't able to sleep at all after all the worries and such. She slowly sat up making the bed creak a bit. She looked around to see her friends still asleep. Amy quickly and quietly got out of bed, and picked up her maid dress, slipping it on without struggle, or noise. With that, she walked slowly to the door and quickly opened it making it creak like the bed only louder. Amy crindged a bit hoping the noise didn't wake the others. She looked back to see them only tossing and turning sleeping the night away.

The pink hedgehog sighed softly, then quietly walked out of the room. She walked down the stairs, then down the hallways in the castle. The whole place was lit up with brilliant candles around the walls making it more creepy looking than usual, but Amy wasn't scared, not one bit. She was used to being scared after being a slave her whole life, nothing scares her at all, but men who want to do her in. She shook her head of the thought, then quickly proceeded down to the gardens.

'I hope Shadow will be there! He was there before!' the pink little maid thought coming up to the doors to the gardens. She placed her hand on the knob, then pushed hard openening it a bit for her to slip out easily. Amy came out to the open air and slowly closed the door behind her. She really missed the crisp night air outside. The flowers bloomed all around, even at night, they were to die for. The moon was still at it's highest peek where it was before when the two were outside together.

Amy walked on towards the the patch of roses then stopped to bend down and pick up a dark magenta like rose from the patch. She stood up and held the bloom in her delicate hands feeling the petals softly. Amy smiled softly as the flower reminded her of both her and Shadow. Pink and Black make magenta. Such a great color. The pink little maid brought the bloom to her nose and sniffed the wonderful perfum it bottled up inside, 'Shadow...I wish you were here...I wonder where you are...?' she thought once more.

While she was admiring the bloom in her hands, a dark figure started to creep up towards her with his hands out to her. Amy, before she could say, or do anything to notice, was quickly grabbed and pulled back to a strong chest behind her. An arm wrapped around her slender waist and his hand on her mouth. Amy screamed out loud hoping that someone would find her and save her, but her screams died down with a gentle kiss on her cheek and soft whisper to her ear, "Nice to see you, too, my little maid.".

Amy widened her eyes in shock. That voice. That nickname. Is it...? The figure's hands and arms unwrapped her and turned her around to face the one and only Shadow. Amy's eyes were both shocked and happy. She coudn't even hold herself down before throwing her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, "Your ok!" she said happily.

Shadow returned the hug much more tightly. He wrapped his arm around her waist once more and his other hand in her silky pink quills, "Sorry I'm late. I had to go away for something." he whispered in her ear nuzzling in her pink locks.

"But...why didn't you tell me, or left a note saying you were out? I was so worried about you." Amy said parting away from the dark prince to look in his ruby eyes.

"You were worried about me? That's very new coming from you, my little maid.".

The pink hedgehog scoffed, then took her arms off of his neck and crossed them pouting, "Well sorry for worring for you, you highness!" she spat looking away from his glance, "And I hate it when you call me that!".

Shadow smirked wide at her. He really missed this wonderful side of her and he couldn't contain himself, but to joke around with his little maid. He placed a hand in her quills then started to brush down softly like a comb, "Well I'm very thankful that you worried for me." he told her with a gentle yet joking smile.

Amy rolled her eyes and turned back to him with her arms still crossed and a narrowed look in her emerald eyes, "So where were you?" she asked throwing him off a bit in thought, "Were you on a mission, or something? Her highness was also looking for you and she looked very angry with you.".

The dark prince sighed and turned away from her with his arms crossed and eyes closed looking down frustratedly, "I left because I couldn't even take her anymore..." he started making Amy's eyes open a bit, "Mother was completely angry that I wasn't with the princess for the whole night last night at the ball...she also told me that I wasn't even giveing any sort of remorse for her and to not even liking the idea of being betrothed...".

With what he said, Amy thought hard of how the queen noticed that he wasn't with the princess, but her, 'Oh no...' she thought as she started to freak out, 'Does...does that mean that she knows what we did last night?! What...what Shadow had done!? OH NO!'

Shadow noticed her weird mumbles and quickly wrapped his arms around her frame to keep her from shouting out some mumbles, "Hey! Hey! What's going on with you!?" he asked.

"The queen probably knows what we did last night! And...what...you did!" she shouted blushing at the very last word.

"It's alright. My mother doesn't know about what happened between us." he assured her pulling her close to him and gently brushing her long quills.

Amy sighed a deep sigh of relief holding onto Shadow tightly, "But..." she started, "What about the princess? And weren't you two engaged?".

Shadow smirked wider and chuckled low, "Mother sends the weirdest people to me. She didn't know how cruel and lazy those three were." he told her making her part from him to look in his eyes.

The pink maid raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "What do you mean?".

"They weren't really the type to rule the land. The king and queen only wanted fortune and such. Not even caring for the rights of the people, and their princess is the same, but she only wishes to at least be the richest theyre ever was. I couldn't even handle them at all and thank Chaos, mother wasn't able to either...".

"So your actually single?".

Shadow smirked down at the pink hedgehog with a little devious in his eyes, "Why do you want to know?" he asked suductively.

Amy's cheeks glowed brightly red as his quills. She quickly turned her head away and scoffed, "I...I just...I just wanted to know so...you know...you;ll be married to another person..." she told him kicking herself inside for that lame and obvious lie.

The dark prince smirked even wider. She was too much for him, but he just loved how funny it is to play along with her. He never wanted to hurt her, nor be mean, he just liked to tease her normally. Shadow pulled her close to his chest once more then started to nip at her quills playfully hearing the whines from his little maid, "Are you sure...?" he taunted as he started to move to her neck and nibble and lick around gently.

Amy did her best not to moan, but her face turned much more red than her last, "I...I...mean it..." she stuttered turning her head away from him.

The way he was holding her was so wonderful, she didn't want to leave him at all. And the touch of his lips to her skin was like heaven. Amy wished she could stay with her prince for a longer period of time, but she wasn't able to for she hated to admit to herself. She was his slave and the prince must not marry a slave. When Shadow was done with his torture, he then sucked a bit of her skin leaving a little hickey for her to have. Amy let out a soft sigh not even knowing then brought her head back up to meet his lips once more.

She gasped a bit in the kiss, but returned it passionately. The two shared their kiss in the moonlight like before only more better when their was no noise, or anyone to interrupt them. Amy parted from his lips to breathe a bit from the lack of oxegeon, "Shadow..." she murmered.

"Time for bed, my little maid." Shadow told her letting her go, but gently pushing her to the doors.

"Wait..will you-!".

"Yes. I'll be here in the morning. Don't worry." he assured her.

Amy nodded then turned around to walk back to the doors. She placed a hand on the door knob, but quickly looked back at Shadow who was watching her till she left, 'Goodnight...my prince...' she thought as both emerald and ruby eyes stared at one another. She smiled warmly with a small blush then opened the doors quietly walked in.

Shadow looked back at the moon after the doors closed behind her and sighed, 'Damn rules...I love her...but...I can't...a prince can't love a slave! Can't love a slave, my ass! Sometime, I'll tell mother about the rule and make her change it, for good!' he thought while staring at the moon longingly with only his maid in his mind.

Unknown to both of the hedgehog coulples, that a dark figure watched eagerly behind a nearby bush. He smirked evilly then turned around to walk back to the other side of the castle, 'So...the prince does have feeligs for a slave. Oh ho ho, this is too much!' the figure thought as his blue eyes glared evilly in the night.

**Oooooooo that was creepy! Can anyone tell who that figure was at the end? I bet y'all**** know anyways. Ok thank you and please review nicely! BYENEEE**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! I like to start off with a few things. One I need hugs cause I lost my aunt one Thursday ago and had her funeral on tuesday. I completely bawled like a baby so I need hugs...pwease? And one other thing, I keep getting people, don't mean this rude reviewers, asking if there will be a lemon scene. I like to say YES XD There will be a lemon scene. That's why this is rated M. I havn't gotten to that part of the story, but yes there WILL be a lemon scene to all the lemony goodie people out there...I can't believe I just said that...Ok time to start...blaah...**

**Chapter 22.**

The next day, Shadow was in yet another meeting with his mother. He couldn't even take any more meetings anymore from her, but who knows what she would do if she hears her son lolly gagging off to who know's what. Shadow had been meaning to ask her about the rule about him loving a slave and not with any royalty. Although he wished to ask her, Shadow was afraid of how Eda would take it. Would she be happy? Or would she be angry? Shadow pulled the thought inside as he made his way to her room.

As he walked, he thought about last night being with his 'little maid'. He smiled to himself remembering how cute and red she was while he taunted her and kissed her. He couldn't help himself that time. Inside, he wanted to take her right there, right then. But knowing how scared and uneasy she would be at that time of night and where they were, Amy wouldn't want it. Shadow wanted her to be his and his alone. Slave, or no slave. Shadow wished all his heart to finally be with his one and only Amy, but Eda wouldn't hear any of it. Nothing will satisfy her. Not even her own son's needs and wants.

When Shadow got to the room, he took in a breath and walked in slowly. He saw his mother on the same seat with her book in hand. Her head was down, but she knew he was in the room with her, "Come in, my son." she called out.

The dark prince stepped in and closed the door behind him. He slowly let out that breath of his and walked up to her with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed, "You needed to see me, mother?" he asked.

Eda closed her book and placed it on her lap and looked up at her son, "Shadow, I want to say how appalled I was about you leaving at the middle of the ball before." she started making her son groan out loud.

"Mother, I didn't care for the ball in the first place!" he said angrily, "Besides, you and I didn't even aprove of the suiter you got me!".

"Yes and I was wrong about choosing her. Beautiful as she was, she wasn't a very good choice. I apologize for that.".

Shadow rolled his eyes a bit. He wanted to shout out 'No shit!', but he didn't want any sort of lecture, or anything at that time. He looked away from her view and sighed, "Nothing to apologize for...she wasn't that good anyways..." he said lowly.

Eda nodded and looked down to her book, "Yes quite. But I can reassure you that I had found a new suiter for you." she said with a small smile.

Eyes wide open in anger, Shadow growled loud and glared at his mother who never flinched at his sudden action, "Another one!? Mother, I don't want another suiter! Why do you always think I need someone in my life!?" he yelled.

"You are getting to that age where you are to be married, Shadow." Eda replied calmly standing up and walking over to the bookshelf quietly, "A prince must be married to a princess. You know I want you to be happy and I want you to rule this land with a rightful maiden by your side.".

"Mother! You can't keep doing this! I wish to actually choose someone for me then the people you chose! I won't be satisfied with the woman you selected for me!".

Eda turned around and glared down at her son with a stern look that made him look away from, "Shadow the Hedgehog, I hope this attitude of yours will be calmed by the time she will come. I arranged another ball to be made and I want you there to be with the new princess! Is that clear!?" she asked in an order.

Shadow looked at her with his ruby eyes furiating completely. He hated this completely. Even though he had the right to say, Eda can still over power him instantly. With a slow and hard to move head, he nodded looking down at the floor with his fists balled up tightly, "Yes...mother..." he whispered in an angry tone.

"Thank you. You may leave now, Shadow. The ball will be held in two days so be prepared, son.".

With another nod, the dark prince shuffled his way out of the room, hands still in fists wanting to at least punch something. Eda watched the doors slam hard almost craking the wood and sighed, 'What am I going to do with that boy...?' she thought taking another book in hand and sat down in her chair to read.

* * *

Shadow walked down to his room grumbling under his breath. The maids and servants kept their distants from him as he walked down the silver tiled floors. He steered left of a corner and made his way to his room that was on the far end of the hall. He kept his head down and hands still in complete fists, "Damn her...damn her of all things...I hate this!" he growled under his breath, "Even if she is my mother, I hate her fucking guts...".

As he got to his door, he grabbed the knobs and twisted it instantly almost breaking it. Shadow swung the doors hard making it slam. His ears perked of a loud gasp in the room. That gasp sounded familiar, "Rose...?" he called.

From that call, Amy got up from the foor and popped her head up from the couch. She sighed of relief seeing it was Shadow only, "Oh good...its just you..." she said walking around the couch.

"Well that wasn't very nice." Shadow teased crossing his arms and smirking at the maid.

Amy rolled her eyes, but noticed that he wasn't his usual 'self' that day, "Shadow...?" she spoke, "What's wrong? Are you feeling ok?".

The black and red hedgehog sighed heavily then began to pace back and forth hoping that it'll give him a good idea, or something, "I was in a meeting with my mother..." he replied looking up at the maid, but looked down again at the floor.

"A meeting?" Amy asked.

"Turns out that mother actually had the nerve to even find another suiter for me...and I couldn't do anything to stop this one either...".

After that, something inside Amy started to rile her up. She felt a bit angry and sad. Angry that he was betrothed again and sad that her time with him might come to a close. She sighed and sat down at the couch and looked at the fire place with a dancing flame cracking and popping as it goes, "I see...so...you can't help, but go along with it...?" she asked feeling a little hurt.

Shadow stopped pacing and looked at the back of her head which was lowered down slightly. He sighed knowing how sad she is right now and walked over to the other side of the couch to sit next to her, "I'm afraid not...the decision isn't mine...mother decides on who I go with, or not..." he told her watching the fire flicker a bit in the wired cage.

"So...does this mean..." Amy couldn't ask about if thier will be thing for them. She felt scared and embarresed about asking the prince about seeing if she could be with him for a long time, knowing she's a slave herself.

He looked at her with a saddened expression in his eyes and wrapped his arm around her shoulders bringing her close to him. Amy started to turn deep red and couldn't held, but shiver a bit in his touch. Wait...why was he holding her to begin with? It's day time and people are running around like crazy cleaning and stuff so who knows when those door s will open once more to see the two like this. Amy tried her best to think of a way out, but she needed a comfort of someone dear to her.

Shadow sighed once more and tightened his grip on her. With the new princess, and maybe a new wedding, he wouldn't get a chance to be with his maid no more. Even if he somehow finally gets out of being betrothed, his time with her might not be long anymore, but short. Shadow looked up to the ceiling in thought hoping that something would come up.

Soon enough it did. His ruby eyes opened with a sparkle of hope in them, "Wait..." he whispered loud enough for Amy to hear.

"What?" she asked.

"What if I hide a bit. Mother will know that maybe this wont be a good idea and call off the wedding." he told her getting up from the couch and walking over to the book shelf with Amy following close behind.

"What do you mean?" she asked once more.

Shadow quickly took out a specific book which made the shelf move sideways on it's own showing the same safe she saw before. He quickly unlocked the safe and took out one of the emeralds that were hidden in there. He closed the safe and locked it tightly then hid it with the shelf once more. Shadow turned around and faced Amy who was still puzzled about what's going on, "I'm going away for a few days." he told her.

Amy widened her eyes and her mouth gaped open, "What?!" she shouted, "But...you...you were just gone before...someone will know what happened and your trick!".

The dark prince chuckled and stroked her soft bangs from her face, "I'll be fine. I just need to lay low a bit so she will call off the wedding." he assured her.

"You promise to be back...?".

"I promise.".

With a quick peck on the forehead, Shadow held the emerald in his hands firmly and closed his eyes, "Chaos Control!" he shouted then in a red flash of light, he was gone. Amy looked around the room, but knew he was gone and far away from the castle, but hopefully for what he promised it wont be for long till he comes back to her.

**Finally...didn't think I would get this far...my fingers hurt... Ok hope everyone liked this and please...I do need hugs...T.T BYENEEE!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! Jeese I'm getting bad at this! I keep making y'all wait on my stories! I'll do my best to write more pretty quickly, but I have been busy with tournaments and such, and I have been sick today so I'll need a some support and stuff. But I'm back and again, I'll do my best! Ok let's start!**

**Chapter 23.**

**Sonic's POV.**

I was on my way down the corridor to find Tails. I was starting to actually like this place. It's been what? A week since I've been here, or two, but I've grown to like it! The people are...somewhat friendly and I was liking my friends more and more. Even the maids here are very nice...and by nice I mean very pretty. There's one maid that caught my eye. A brown chipmunk did and she looked very cute too. What was her name? ...Sally? Yeah, Sally. She didn't look like she liked me, but I'm sure that'll change in the meantime.

As I walked, I turned a corner of the wall and found myself in the way of, guess? Yep, Sally was on her way to somewhere and we finally get a chance to meet again. YES! Sally looked up at me with a look that can kill, "Excuse me!" she said in an angry voice.

I cleared my throat and moved aside, "Sorry. Didn't know you were on your way here." I told her, "Where are you going to?".

"I'm on my way to work, which is what you should be going to!" she glared at me walking past me.

"Wait!" she stopped and looked back at me with an irritated look, "Why don't we hang a bit. I'm sure our jobs can wait.".

Sally sighed and walked up to me with her arms closed, "What...?" she asked.

I was happy she complied, but still wished she was happy still, "One thing to ask...why're you so crabby?" I asked her back.

"What?!" she replied, "How dare you say I'm crabby! Why would you ask that to a lady?!".

She's crabby..., "Well...sorry...I just want to know why?! So...I can help you..." I said quietly.

She looked up at me confused, "You...what?" she asked.

"Well...I think that maybe instead of a crabby face like that, I can easily make it more cute to look at." I smiled at her.

Sally took a minute to register to what I told her. I meant every word. I'm sure there's a cute smile behind that mad look on her face and I was determined to show it. She sighed and looked away, "You won't...you probably wouldn't get me to smile..." she sighed.

I scoffed and walked on ahead, "I'm sure I could!" I told her.

Sally watched me walk wondering what the hell I was doing. I continued to walk a bit down the hall acting like I didn't care at all, "Hey, got a joke! What did the lion say to the antelope? "Nice to meat you"! Get it!?" I said out of the blue.

I saw that my joke didn't affect. I'm stupid, so what?! I thought some more, but then finally smirked, "Ok guess jokes weren't your style, but-hey what's that-".

'BAM!'

For fun, I turned around quickly and slammed into a nearby wall face planted hard on the brick, or whatever the hell the walls made of then slowly tumbled back and fell down hard on the floor. I was hurt yes and maybe a broken nose wouldn't do, but what I heard was very surprising. I started to hear Sally giggle. I opened one eye and tilted my head back so I can see her upside down, but I actually saw a smile on her face.

Sally was holding her stomach and covering her mouth looking away from me, but I can see she was smiling and her giggle was what I wanted to hear, "HEY! I got a smile on you!" I said happily instantly jumping up and landing on my feet.

She looked back at me with her hand still covering her mouth, "W-what do you mean?!" she stuttered trying to stop giggling.

I walked over to her then raised my hand on hers slowly moving it away from her mouth. I'm surprised she didn't bark at me for that, but I'm glad she did, "I wanted to see a smile on you. And I will say that your smile and laugh is very cute." I told her showing my smile to her.

In that moment, her lips curved into her happy grin as her blue eyes sparkled, "Th...th...thank you..." she stuttered.

I nodded and took my hand back to my side, "Well then, from now on, every time I see you, I want to see you smile, but if not, I will find a way to make you smile! Got it?" I asked waving my finger to her.

Sally nodded with her same beautiful grin, "Deal." she replied.

I knew I could make her smile! I nodded once more then walked off with a happy look on my face knowing that I did a job well done.

* * *

Tails was busy polishing the throne room. He walked on each pillar and wiped of some of the dust and specks off the marble pillars. As he did, he heard a few giggles and singing from somewhere. Tails put his rag in his bucket he carried around and walked slowly and carefully over to the sound. He walked to an open door leading to a hallway close to the throne room and in the hallway, cleaning up a few drips from her mop, was Cream.

In the long marble tiled hallway, Cream was busy mopping and sprucing up the place spick and span for the queen. While she did that, Cream started to sing a sweet song to herself unaware that someone was listening in. Tails creepped up to her and hid behind a curtain of a window of many. Good thing the curtain wasn't transparent cause before he did, Cream heard a little noise and stopped her singing looking around the room a bit.

She shrugged her shoulders and continued her work and her singing. Tails was busy listening to her sweet voice. Her sound was great and her pitches was wonderful to his ears. Tails found himself humming with her singing. He didn't care. Her sweet voice begged him to join her. He hummed quietly and happily closing his eyes and smiling as he did, but didn't notice one of his two tails poked out from the curtain.

Cream stopped singing when she turned and saw the tail out from the curtain, 'What on earth is that?' she thought walking slowly up to the tail.

Tails wondered why she wasn't singing anymore, 'What happened to that lovely voice?' he asked himself.

Suddenly he yelped in surprise when Cream grabbed his tail. Tails sprung out of his hiding place and grabbed his tail rubbing it soothingly, "Ow..." he moaned a little.

"T...Tails?!" he heard behind him.

The little fox boy turned around slowly seeing her standing there, a little surprised, "Uh...yeah?" he answered.

Cream chocked up a giggle seeing a little blush appear on his face, "Wh...what are you doing here?" she asked politely.

"I...I was busy polishing in the throne room and when I heard a beautiful voice, I looked around and then I saw you singing and I wanted...to...you know...listen...?".

The little cream rabbit blushed more than he did, "You...heard me?!" she asked in a shout.

Tails nodded nervously. He scratched his head a little and saw how uneasy and scared she was, "B-but...I wanted to tell you that your singing was the most beautiful I've ever heard!" he quickly said.

"You...like it?!" Cream asked with a little smile and a blush.

"I do. So much, that I started humming with you.".

Cream giggled and smiled bigger, "I thought that humming sounded familiar!" she laughed.

Tails chuckled with her, "Yep! That was me!" he answered scratching his head more.

The two youngsters shared a heartfull laugh together. Soon their time had to come to an end for their cleaning time wasn't done. Cream grabbed her broom and looked at Tails with her big brown eyes, "Uh...um...mr Tails..." she stuttered, "...do...you think...we can...you know...hang out sometime?".

"Yeah! I would love that!" Tails answered quickly, "And maybe...you can sing more of your songs to me!".

"I would love that! Thank you!".

Tails nodded happily and turned a heel to walk off, "Oh! Wait!" he was quickly stopped by her holding his hand and pulling him back for a kiss on the cheek, "That was for saying 'thank you' for loving my singing." Cream giggled blushing a bit.

Tails blushed completely red and staggered to the door almost like he was drunk with a happy smile on his face, "Oh yeah...this day got much...much better!" he said to himself almost running into the doors on his way to the throne room.

**Ok I'm back! And again I'm sorry for making y'all wait, but sometimes I have things to do. Ya know? I'll do my best to make more uploads for y'all so look alive people! BYENEEEE!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey my loyal cuties! I hope you had a great April Fools day! ...wow...that's old isn't it? Well I pranked my friend gooooooooood! ...hasn't text me, nor called me back...it was SO WORTH IT! XD Ok Some quick things to say! Again, I'll try my best to make more uploads, but it will take a while. So I hope y'all will be ok with it. Another thing, again, I made a poll on my profile about the next story I will write. If you can't vote, then tell me on your reviews. Thanks and enjoy! Oh and to all my lemony cuties out there, I'll do a lemon scene in the next chappie! Just so y'all are aware of it! **

**Oooooone more thing! In this I'm using another OC. Thank you to Moonlight-Shadows12 for letting me use her OC, Lisa the Cat. Thanks and GOODNIGHT FF!(plays air guitar)**

**Chapter 24.**

The day has grown much slower since Shadow left. Poor Amy was sad and lonely not having her prince watch her in case something happens to her. She wanted to know why he even left in the first place, but as she known him, he doesn't tell. Amy was in the garden with Alicia and Blaze this time. Alicia didn't have practice since both Espio and Silver had many things to do for the ball coming up. The girls were working extra hard for the queen.

Eda told them that there will be another ball for Shadow and the new princess coming and everyone was busy yet again. Alicia hated to do so, but she wanted to have some fun with her girls before seeing what Cream was doing. Blaze didn't want to at least work with Sally. Who knows what she's up to. But she wanted to be with her friends more.

While Amy was planting a few of the yellow roses she picked out, she couldn't help, but sigh each five minutes that passes. She was sad, but tried to at least show that she wasn't. Both Alicia and Blaze looked at her confused and continued to work hearing her sighs constantly.

After an hour, Amy continued making a tired angel wolf a little cranky. Alicia slammed her scoop to the ground hard making it stand perfectly straight in the dirt and glared at Amy, "Will you please...stop...the sighing!" she shouted making both Amy and Blaze jump a little.

The pink rose sighed a little then continued to plant, "I'm...sorry...I have a lot on my mind lately..." she said sadly.

Blaze looked up from her work and looked at her friend confused and worried, "What's wrong?" she asked, "You sick, or something?".

With a shake of her head, Amy took another bloom and planted it firmly in the earth, "No...it's...private actually..." she answered.

"Oh...well how 'bout we talk 'bout something else?" fiery cat suggested.

"Huh?" Alicia spoke up, "Talk about what exactly?".

"Well...how are you in you training with your man?".

That made the angel turn her white fluffy muzzle into red in nano seconds, "I...uh...w-well...my training...I-is...good..." she stuttered then mentally slapped herself to finally talk better, "I mean...its been going great! ...And he's not my man...".

Both Amy and Blaze giggled after hearing her whisper the last sentence making her a little fussy and spreading her wings out angrily, "What about you!? I'm sure your having a great time with Silver!" she shot back with a little smirk.

Blaze grew more red than her and sighed angrily, "Silver and I...are just...friends..." she huffed looking away a little cranky.

"Oh really...?" the timid wolf smirked, "I see him all the time while I practice and every time I hear him talk, it's always about a special purple kitty.".

"SHUT UP!" the purple feline shouted angrily.

While the two fought and laughed, Amy continued to plant in silent while in thought, 'I wonder...if Shadow likes me...like how Espio likes Alicia and Silver likes Blaze...?' she thought earning a little smile across her muzzle.

* * *

After a fun morning with her friends, Amy was walking down the hallway to Shadow's room. Even though he wasn't there, she still continued on and hoped that he was. While she walked down, she passed the queens room and over heard the queen talking to another person. This one sounded like another girl. Young, and beautiful voice. Amy ever so quietly walked up to the door and slowly opened it a crack to see a beautiful cat standing in front of Eda.

She was a brown cat with long hair that reaches to her elbows with orange highlights pulled in a very elegant braid. She wore a light yellow dress with a long white transparent over skirt with white flats and a 'sweetheart' cut chest with a little white bow on the middle with a gold brooch. She wore a gold tiara with an ember crystal encrested in the middle. Her sparkling blue eyes were much brighter than the other princess that was hear before.

Eda got up from her seat and walked up to her then held her hand tightly, "I'm very honored that you were able to come and marry my son, princess Lisa." she smiled.

Amy's eyes widened a little, 'So that's the princess Shadow is going to be marring! She's the right person for him...so...why...is she sad?" she thought.

The brown cat, Lisa, smiled and shook her hand happily, "Thank you for having me. But...I must ask...where is your son?" she asked in a proper manner.

Eda sighed annoyingly and crossed her arms, "That boy could be anywhere...But I can tell you he will be here for the ball." she told her with a smile.

"Oh...I see...so if I may...may I please go to my room?" she asked once more.

"Of course. Your room is down the hall to your left.".

With a bow and a smile, Lisa walked over to the door. The sound of footsteps was heard making the freaked out pink maid jump a bit then scurry off before the doors opened. Amy ran like no other then quickly turned a corner and stopped to take a breath. She leaned on the wall and panted trying to catch her breath. While she did so, she thought of why Lisa was sad. Didn't she want to be here? Something about her made Amy a little sad herself, yet a little annoyed that she was here and is to marry the prince.

Amy sighed finally catching her breath and looked away to the direction she took to get away, "Why do I even bother...?" she asked herself, "Shadow would definitely want her...she's beautiful, kind, graceful...royalty..." the last one hit her hard in her brain.

She hated to admit it, but deep down she loved Shadow deeply. But it hurt her terribly that no matter how she can tell him how she loved him...she can't be with him. A slave and a prince must not be together. The thought of that made the poor pink rose sad and sick inside. She wondered if Shadow was feeling the same thing as well. For the next couple of minutes, Amy stood there in tears of hurt and sadness.

* * *

A couple of days later, the ball was beginning. Many lords, ladies, dukes, and duchesses came to the ball. Everyone was ready. The maids were in their uniforms for the ball from last time and the knights were all around the place making sure the ball was still in peace.

In the ball room, Amy was having a hard time trying to move around with a tray in hand of samples of sweets. She wished she wasn't able to do this, but knowing what will happen to her if she doesn't, she had to at least work. The pink blossom was tired from moving back and fourth all over trying to help the other maids. But after a long while she had finally fed up with the work.

Amy quickly and quietly snuck out of the room and out to the gardens. She looked around the place and saw the large open area she and Shadow danced on. The thought of her in the ebony prince's arms made her smile and hugged herself trying to feel the same warmth Shadow had when he wrapped his strong protective arms around her.

The pink rose then looked around and saw a quiet little area in the forest. She walked on into the natures entrance and after a while, she came across a small pond and little waterfall trickling down the path making the sounds of rushing water soothing and relaxing.

Amy sighed happily and walked over to the edge of the pond and sat down on the soft grass. She looked at her reflection and smiled sadly, 'Of course he wouldn't like me...I'm just his 'little maid'...his play toy...his slave...' she thought sadly.

A few tears made themselves known to her as they trickled down her cheek and to the earth below. She quickly wiped them away and sniffed a couple up, 'Why...am I crying?' she asked herself.

Before she could answer herself back, a thump was heard from behind making the pink maid turn with a jolt. There, behind her, was a silohete of a hedgehog. Someone very familiar to her that almost made her burst into tears. His red gleaming eyes glowed brightly and happy to see her. His smile which he rarely showed appeared with a sparkle of his fangs.

"Hello...my little maid".

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CLIFFY ALERT! CLIFFY ALERT! Ok ok ok...well I hope you enjoyed this and...to me its not that good, but the next chappie i'll explain it all about Lisa and why she is sad. Ok time to go! Review nicely and please vote! I need voters! BYENEEE!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey y'all! I can't keep this goin on for too long! So here it is! Hope you enjoy this and to all the young ones out there who read this, this is rated M and this chappie has a lemon scene. So don't get mad if you can't read this part, but I'll put a bar before it starts so you'll see when to skip. Thank y'all and goodnight!**

**Chapter 25.**

"Hello...my little maid.".

Amy was about to get up and run away, but after hearing the soft velvet voice, she stayed put and continued to stare at the figure with squinted eyes, "Sh...Shadow?" she spoke out.

After that, the figure slowly came out to the moonlight to show familiar black and red quills and the stunning eyes more glowing than usual. Yes, indeed. It was the Shadow the Hedgehog in front of her wearing a black tux with a white buttoned down shirt underneath and a long red sash across his chest up to his shoulder and wearing black shoes to go with. Shadow smiled down at Amy seeing her in her cute ball-maid uniform.

Amy was shocked, yet smiling happily. She was about to jump up and run up to him with arms out wide, but a thought stopped her instantly. She turned around and faced the crystal water with a sour look, "Why are you here...?" she asked in a hurtful tone.

Shadow didn't flinch, but could feel a little hurt inside. He sighed and walked up to her slowly, "What's got you all upset?" he asked.

"I don't know why your here and not in there...with your new fiancé...".

That's when it hit him. She wasn't showing, but he could easily tell she was jealous and hurt. The dark hedgehog sighed once more softly then sat down next to her, "I chose not to be..." he answered bending one knee and resting his arm on it looking in the water, too.

Amy turned her head and stared at him confused, "Huh?" she asked, "You...chose to be out here?".

With a nod, Shadow turned to face her as well, "Just like last time, I didn't want to be anywhere near that ball." he replied, "Besides...that princess doesn't want me.".

"She doesn't?".

"No...turns out she already has a love back home, but can't seem to stop herself from following her parents wishes and getting married to another.".

The pink maid looked away sadly and sighed, "I didn't know that..." she whispered softly, "But...you...don't like her?".

He shook his head and looked down at the waters below to see the moon shining on the pebbles on the sandy dirt, "I told her that I didn't have feelings and wish to be with someone else. And her reaction was happy. She completely complied and rushed out of the place." he told her.

"So no wedding?".

"Nope...no wedding." he smirked at her.

Amy smiled a little and looked away with a blush. Inside, she was completely freaking out and yelling in joy and glee. She was very happy that Shadow was single once more...even though he was in the first place. Before she could scream some more, a thought popped in once more making the curious pink hedgehog look up at him again, "Um...your highness...?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Shadow replied looking up at the sky to the moon.

"Where did you go exactly?" she asked again, "I mean...when you were gone for a couple of days...?".

Shadow smiled and nodded, "Right...well...I came to an old place with a quiet little shopping center. I was roaming around place to place seeing what there was. Then I saw this shop that carried merchandise from all over." he explained, "One item I saw, I thought of you so...here." he picked out a small little shawl from his quills.

With one look from the shawl, Amy's eyes literally popped out of her skull instantly. The same stitch, the same pink colored yarn, the familiar flowers, the golden ribbon. It was the same shawl her mother maid the day of her birthday. The same day both her parents died and her in slavement. Amy took the shawl from his warm hands and felt the fabric softly. It felt like it did the minute she held it after it was woven.

Amy's eyes were now about to burst into tears and she held the shawl tightly in her hands, "This...this...is..." she sniffed ready to burst.

"Rose...?" Shadow spoke putting a hand on her shoulder.

"This...is...my shawl..." she told him as some tears made their way down her soft cheeks, "My...mother made this...on my birthday...the day...she died...and...I was taken..." she buried her face in the fabric and started to sob.

Shadow slowly and gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her in a warm embrace. Amy quickly covered her face in his chest as she cried and cried of tears both happy and sad. Shadow held her tightly, stroking her soft quills soothingly. He shushed her softly in a whisper to calm her down. Amy instantly calmed down from her sobs as a little sniff and hiccup was heard.

The dark hedgehog gently pulled her away and placed his hand under her chin raising her head up to him, "You like it?" he asked with a soft smile.

Amy couldn't help, but smile back with a few more tears, "Yes...I...I love it...I love it with all...my heart...thank you so much..." she told him.

Shadow wiped her eyes clean and smiled, "No more crying...my little maid never cries." he whispered leaning close to her face.

The pink hedgehog blushed a little seeing him lean more and more into her. She never moved. She felt his breath on her lips making her shiver a little inside. Then instantly, he finally placed his lips upon hers in a gentle kiss.

* * *

**(Whoever is crying, your not the only one...I make the most touching stuff don't I...well not just me. XP So yeah here it is. Just skip over to the next line if y'all don't wanna read it.)**

Amy gasped a little in the kiss, but returned it lovingly. She felt herself completely give in to Shadow and couldn't keep herself from wanting more. Shadow gently pulled the shawl out of her hands, not breaking the kiss, and wrap his arms around her waist tightly after setting it nicely on the ground next to them.

Amy wrapped her arms around his neck then felt his hand travel up to the back of her head, gripping her quills tightly and lean her head to the side to deepen the kiss more. She felt him lick her lips with his tongue wanting access in her mouth. She opened up, letting him come in to taste more. Their tongues danced all around as the dark hedgehog started to hear his maid moan in pleasure.

Slowly and gently, Shadow carefully lowered her down on her back, having him on top, not breaking the kiss. Amy continued to kiss and moan softly feeling his gentle hands roam her sides caressing each curve lovingly. After a few minutes, they had to part to breathe. Shadow slowly parted from her lips, but trailed down to her neck and started to gently nip and kiss.

Amy sighed softly while panting a bit from the deep kiss and moaned quietly feeling him giving her a wonderful massage she's ever had. His kisses felt like heaven to her and she felt like she could sleep instantly after all that. Then she felt Shadow start to unzip her dress. This got her a bit uneasy though. Their outside right now, while a party was going on, in the night. Not to mention that she had many years of horrible rapes in her past. Thinking about it made her shiver a little.

Shadow, feeling her shiver, stopped his kiss and raised his body up a little to see her eyes, "What's wrong?" he asked with red eyes of worry and care.

"I...I'm sorry..." the scared pink maid spoke in a tiny voice, "I...I'm not sure...if I can do this again...I had many...horrible rapes from people...it scares me...I'm sorry...".

With a soft smile, Shadow pecked her nose which made her calm a little, "Don't worry...I'm not like them." he whispered to her softly, "I would never hurt you. So let me be the first to make this time wonderful.".

Amy looked into his ember eyes and completely felt a wave of warm love over her. The way he caressed her, the way he kissed her. He wasn't like all the guys she's done it with. They were cruel and hurtful to her. She felt like she could trust him with all her heart, which she now did. Amy smiled a small grin and looked up at him softly, "Ok...please...your highness?" she asked.

"Yes...but..." Shadow lowered his head down to her ear and whispered, "Tonight...call me by my name..." then started to nip her ear a little.

Amy moaned quietly and smiled with a hint of blush. Shadow proceeded to zip off her dress and slid it off of her petite body. When he did, Amy saw herself naked in front of his eyes, making her go more red than ever. Shadow stared at her pink breasts which were the perfect size for her. He also saw how red she was about him eyeing her chest and smirked, "Don't be embaressed. " he whispered then pulled off the cloth holding her breasts in.

The pink hedgehog turned her head away with a redder face. Then Shadow gently grabbed her left breast and started to massage it, and teasing her nipple. The feeling made her moan a little louder, but quieter. Then for more pleasure, Shadow took a mouthful of her right breast and started to suck on it swirling his tongue around her nipple making her moan much more. Amy arched her back a bit, and wrapped her arms around his head gasping softly a little from the massage he's giving her. Shadow loved to hear her moans and gasps. It was like music to his ears, but he wanted more from her.

After his caressing torcher, he lowered his head down to her legs, leaving kisses behind. Amy sighed and rested her head feeling her prince's affections all over. Shadow sat up and took off her panties, showing off her flower to him. Amy immediately blushed more red. She looked up to see him getting his clothes off, taking everything off. His shirt, his pants, his shoes, his coat, everything till he was bare like her.

Amy saw his eraction and blushed completely to see it long and big. She thought of how it would be able to fit inside. Sure, their were guys, who raped her, had bigger man hoods, but she eyed him completely. Shadow positioned himself in front of her flower and looked up at her with gentle eyes, "I promise to be gentle...alright?" he whispered with a smile.

With a slow nod, Amy gritted her teeth and felt him slowly slide in her tight walls. She threw her head back and bit her lip hard trying her best not to scream. It hurt, but the way he was going wasn't so painful as it used to be. Shadow slid all the way in and stopped till his hips touched hers. He lowered his head down to her neck and nuzzled warmly, "I'll wait till your ready." he whispered nipping her neck to calm her down.

A whimper was heard to tell him she heard him. Amy took long slow breaths to get used to the pain. She started to calm down after a few minutes. His caresses and love nips were helping her sooth the pain more. When she was ready to proceed, she moved her thighs a little to tell him she was ready.

Shadow sat up and slowly started to slide in and out of her. Amy whimpered a little and felt a few tears in her eyes, but were quickly wiped away before they could fall. She felt a hand on her cheek making her turn to look in his eyes, "Your doing great...just look in my eyes...and you'll be fine..." Shadow whispered soothingly.

Amy nodded and while he thrusts, she stared into his soft eyes seeing love and compassion in them. This was all she ever wanted in someone. Love and trust. Shadow was everything to her and she couldn't stop wanting more from him. After a few minutes, she started to moan in pleasure and gasp with each thrust he did. Shadow then began to go faster and faster each minute that passed making her shout even more. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly as he started to nip and suck on her breasts once more.

Each caress and kiss was heaven to Amy and Shadow. The two felt so happy being together in that very place at that very time. They felt more love to each other and couldn't hold anymore feelings to one another. After several minutes have passed, the two were getting close to their climax. Shadow felt his manhood harden hard inside her and moaned quietly to feel her fleshy insides start to tightened around him making it harder to push in and out.

"Shadow...I'm...going...to..." Amy whimpered trying to hold her time in, but was silenced with a kiss from her love.

"Yes...do it...let it out!" Shadow ordered thrusting even faster.

"Ok...can't...hold...it in...SHADOW!".

Amy threw her head back and shouted out loud as plenty of orgasm shoot out from her flower and onto his manhood. Amy panted hard, but held onto her prince as she felt him thrust even faster and harder in her, "Shadow...!".

After a few grunts and moans from him, Shadow held her tightly around her waist bringing her closer to him as possible, "Rose...I will...show you...how...much...you mean...to me..." he grunted feeling his time come at last, "Now...I will...SHOW YOU!" he threw his head back and shot his semen inside her womb filling her up completely.

Feeling his seed inside her, Amy blushed and sighed happily then both collapsed on each other with beads of sweat falling off their sweaty fur. Shadow fell on her chest and panted hard after his climax. He put his ear on his love's chest and heard her heartbeat beating faster making it like a lulabye to him.

* * *

After a few minutes of catching their breath, both hedgehogs looked up at each other when Shadow finally lifted his head up to meet hers. Emeralds were the only thing his ember eyes would ever see. He lifted his hand and caressed her cheek ever so softly and leaned down to kiss her. Amy leaned up and returned the kiss deeply, then felt him slowly slide out of her and deposit himself next to his tired little maid. Breaking the kiss, Shadow wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close to his body keeping her warm with his fur and body heat.

Amy nuzzled in his chest and sighed happily. This was the best night of her life. He truly was trustworthy. Doing what he told her, he was gentle and loving with each time he pushed in her. A few more minutes went by and the couple were ready to call it a night and make their way back to the castle. Shadow sat up and pulled the tired Amy up with him still having his arm wrapped firmly around her waist. He pecked her forehead and smiled, "You did great...my little maid." he said happily.

After all those time of being called that name, Amy didn't have the slightest bit of yelling at him. She thought that every time he called her that must've meant 'I love you' to her and signifying that she was his and his alone. But one thing flew through her head which caused her to look down sadly. Does he truly love her? She didn't think a handsome prince would fall for a slave like her.

The pink hedgehog continued to think of how Shadow could even love a girl like her, till she felt his hand under her chin, turning her head to face him, "Rose...?" he whispered.

With a sigh, Amy looked deep into his red eyes with hope in hers, "Shadow...do...do you...love me?" she finally asked him.

This caught him off guard a bit. Yes, Shadow truly and will always love her. But hearing that word coming from her mouth was a surprise to him. Even more surprising to hear her ask if he loved her. With a smile, Shadow caressed her cheek with his thumb, "I truly do." he answered softly, "I loved you...from the start. I saw something about you that made me fall for you.".

Amy widened her eyes at him a little, "You...did...?" she asked in shock, "What...was that?".

"Your heart." he replied, "I saw that you cared very deeply about the people you care and love. I found that and it made me fall for you. Your strong, caring, loving, your everything to me. And I'll never let you go. Your my little maid. And will always be my little maid." he pecked her lips afterwards.

Hearing the sweet words pouring from his lips, Amy started to cry silently. No one in her whole life had ever shown that much feeling and heart. She felt like the most happiest girl in the world. Someone has finally come in her life and she will not let him escape. As tears began to fall, Shadow quickly wiped them away and held her face in both hands, "Why are you crying?" he asked caringly.

"B...Because...I...I didn't...think that...someone...would actually love me...I'm not pretty, or smart, or great...I'm just a slave..." Amy sniffed looking down at the ground, "Who...could ever love me...? I'm a nobody...a slave...and will...always...be a sla-mm!".

Shadow kissed her lightly and passionately. Hearing all that what she said about her made him a little angry and stopped her from going on any further. He loved her for who she is. She should know that. Just because she was a slave, doesn't mean that she couldn't love anyone, nor have them return the feelings.

When he parted he looked in her emerald eyes in a soft, yet stern look, "Rose...don't ever say that again." he ordered, "You are loved. You have friends who love you very deeply. And me. I love you so much, you won't be able to get rid of me. So don't ever say that no one will ever love you, because I do. So don't even say that. Alright?".

Amy stared into his eyes and nodded. She smiled happily with a few tears escaping once more. With one quick move, she kissed him herself making him jump, but returning the favor to her. Holding each other tightly, they finally parted and Amy finally told him what she had wanted to tell him in the first place.

"I love you...".

Shadow's face beamed and kissed her back, "I love you, too, my little Rose." he cooed happily pecking her forehead.

After a long talk and a happy realization, the two finally stood up and got dressed in their clothes. Shadow picked up her shawl and wrapped it around her neck which made his pink love smile. Then he took her hand and walked back to the castle. As they did, the two lovers thought nothing will ever go wrong after all this. Sad to say that their thoughts will be terribly wrong.

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Ok...BEST...CHAPPIE...EVAAAAAAAR! Let me know you were fan-girl screaming the whole entire chappie! I WAS! XD BYENEEEEE!**


	26. Chapter 26

**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS TODAY?! Ok times up. It's my one year anniversary of being on Fanfiction! It's probably not a big deal to people, but I'm very happy! You all loved me and wanted me to keep going and here I am still going on and will never stop! To all my lovely readers and aliciathewolf45 fans out there reading this, thank you for staying with me and loving my stories for so long! I'm not a good writer, but thank you for at least giving me a pat on the back and making me work my ass off!**

**Happy Anniversary aliciathewolf45!**

**Ok enough with that crap time to start! By the way, this chappie is only for the characters. Shadow and Amy story will happen in the next chappie. But in this one, we're doing the whole gang. Sonic and Sally's part is for the story, but I need to get the others out of the way. If you don't wanna read then that's fine, but please do so. This is gonna be a loooooong chappie and the quick stories are quick, so bear with it.**

**Chapter 26.**

**(Cream and Tails)**

At the ball, Tails was doing his work carefully while watching the dancers roam around and the others just parading the food area. He sighed and wished for this night to end at least. He then noticed that he wasn't the only one in his area. The thought gave him an idea to leave. While the other butlers are doing their jobs, Tails quickly sneeked out instantly before anyone could notice.

Soon, he was in the great hall. No one around and everything spick and span all over. Tails smiled to himself and walked on hoping to at least find a place to rest. He came to a corner and saw a little cream rabbit by the window. Her back was towards him and she was staring at the stars that glowed brightly that night.

"Cream...?" Tails whispered to himself. Cream was watching the moon as it showed so brightly in her gleaming brown eyes, it almost made Tails weak to the knees.

Cream was eyeing the beautiful white gem in the sky she didn't know that she was being watched. She looked back slowly and flinched to see Tails behind her with his eyes widened in shock, "T-Tails!" she spoke, "What are you doing here?".

The shocked and love struck fox gulped and saw what Cream was in. She was in an elegantly ballroom maid outfit that was her color of cream and orang with a few ruffles here and there and a cute little red ribbon in her hair. He gulped a breath and smiled, "I...was just taking a break from working and I wanted to find somewhere to rest. But I found you...looking...at the moon?" he asked walking up to her.

Cream smiled at him and looked back at the night sky, "Yes. I loved looking at the night so much." she sighed happily, "It's so peaceful and lovely. Not to mention more lovely to be with someone you like." she winked at him at the last bit.

Tails burned up red after that and smiled, "Wait...you...like me?" he stuttered.

"Yes. I liked you from the very start you heard me sing. I wanted to tell you...but I was afraid you'd reject me...I'm sorry...".

Tails saw the cream bunny lower her ears down sadly and looked away from his view. He turned her head with his hand and smiled, "I like you too, Cream. Don't ever forget that. And...I really like your singing, too." he smiled at her.

Cream smiled wide and threw her arms around his neck and pecked his lips. Tails literally blushed a deep red than normal. He returned the hug and held her tightly to him. He smiled outside and inside knowing that he had finally got his beautiful song rabbit to himself.

**(Blaze and Silver)**

Blaze walked around the ballroom trying to get through the crowd of people that were dancing and moving about. She hated this night and hoped that it will go away soon. The music the orchestra was playing sounded so beautiful it almost made her move to the rhythem. She swayed back and fourth in her head as she moved out of the room and in the courtyard.

The garden was spectacular and it was the place she could at least be herself without anyone to notice. At least, not tonight. As she went on swaying to the music, she felt herself being swept away by the calm voice of the violins playing and the cello and drums. Such sweet music flowed through her and she couldn't help, but dance with an imaginary man.

A certain knight walked out of the room as well to check on anything outside. Silver looked around and saw the garden as the moon shined brightly on the blooms. He turned his head back and forth through the area till he saw something purple in the courtyard trees. Thinking it might be an intruder, Silver rushed over and came to the area where he saw the figure. He suddenly stopped and widened his golden eyes.

Silver saw Blaze dancing by herself with a smile on her face. She looked like she was having fun and couldn't help, but feel sad that she was dancing with no one. With a sweet thought in his head, Silver quickly came out of the trees unsuspected and snuck up on the dancing cat.

Blaze had her eyes closed and was too much into dancing to noticed that someone was about to take her. She then felt someone place a hand in hers, and another on her waist. She opened her eyes and widened them in shock to see Silver the Hedgehog dancing with her. She blushed hard and had the knight sweep her up and dance along the music.

"Your very graceful." he said making her blush more, "You never told me you were such a great dancer.".

The purple cat smiled a bit and looked in his golden eyes, "Sometimes I like to, but it's not in my nature to go around dancing all the time." she said with a hint of sadness.

Silver sighed and turned quickly making her dress flow in the wind, "Your wrong." he started, "Your a wonderful dancer. You should show people. They'd be astonished infact, shocked to see a beautiful cat like you dance like this.".

Blaze smiled a little more and continued dancing. Soon, the melody started to flow down, but the two still danced slowly. Nothing could break this couple up. After a few minutes of dancing, Silver saw that she was resting her head on his chest. He stopped both of them and picked her head up, "Blaze...do you...understand the meaning of love?" he asked in a whisper.

Blushing a little, she nodded, "Yes...when someone loves another...they're destined to be one forever...why?" she asked back.

Silver got closer to her face and smiled, "Because, I love you.".

The purple cat's yellow eyes widened in shock. Someone loves her?! But...how?! She's a pyrochenetic feline that gets angry so much. Nothing can love her, but till now, this knight...her knight finally was able to speak up before her. Truth was that she had deep feelings for him as well. She just didn't know it yet.

Blaze smiled and looked deep in to his eyes almost being in a spell, "Silver...I love you, too..." she said happily.

Instantly, after she said four little words, Silver crashed his lips on hers in a sweet, deep kiss. Blaze wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss more. She was smiling deep down and couldn't help, but squeal also in her mind. Finally, she found her knight in shinning armor.

**(Alicia and Espio)**

Sitting down on an outside bench, Espio sighed to himself and wiped the bit of sweat from his brow. He had been patrolling the entire night and hadn't found any sort of intruder, nor threat. Which was a good thing, but didn't want it to be that boring. Espio looked up to the sky and saw the millions of stars twinkling around the black sky as if they were having a party of their own.

He smiled to himself and looked down once more. Then noticed something strange moving behind the back wall of the castle. Quickly, he got up and rushed to follow the figure. He at least was smiling to himself thinking that he might have some fun this time than being bored all night. When he turned the corner quickly, he saw the figure running into the woods. But then noticed this figure had wings. Wings? Only one person he knows that has wings.

He smiled more and rushed off to follow. As he went deep into the woods, he noticed that some of the trees had cut marks on the barks and many wood chippings were on the ground next to them. Espio raised an eyebrow at the scene, but kept going. He soon came to a stop and saw who he was chasing.

Alicia, in her brown practice uniform, was standing in a large clearing with her hands to her side and eyes closed. She started to breathe in a few times, before quickly rushing up to a tree. Instantly, she immediately punched the tree with a hard blow making a few chips fly off from the back of the trunk. She sighed and got in another fighting stance and punched the tree once more. After a few hits and punches, she stopped and blew out a long breath, then relaxed.

Espio, watching the whole thing, was very impressed of his student. She definitely improved since last time. He smiled and clapped for her making her jump a bit from the sound. Alicia looked over quickly and saw the purple knight applauding for her, "Espio...?" she said in a question.

The proud chameleon came out of the trees and walked up to her with a smile, "Your doing very well, Alicia. Much better than last time." he told her patting her shoulder.

Alicia blushed and smiled, "Ha! That was, too easy!" she gloated, "That tree was nothing compared to the other ones I did.".

Espio chuckled at her little outburst. He loved to hear her gloat on about how great she was, but still needed to practice on being great. He looked at the tree to see it almost have a hole in the middle from where she punched it numerous times. He nodded once more from her improvement.

"AH!".

Suddenly he jumped after hearing a sharp painful cry from her. Espio looked back at her to see Alicia holding her hand which was bleeding through the brown glove, "Alicia!" he rushed up to her and taking her bloody hand, "You injured your hand. I told you not to do so." he scolded taking off the glove, carefully.

Alicia winced a bit from the pain and looked away, "I'm sorry...I guess I practiced too hard..." she sighed not wanting to see his angry face.

Actually, Espio didn't have one. He only had the look of worry and comfort. He quickly took out a cloth from his pack he kept around his belt, then ripped it in a long strip, then carefully wrapped it around her hand gently, "I'm not mad." he said in a calm voice having her blue eyes staring into his, "I'm just worried. I want you to be strong, but I also don't want to see you hurt.".

"Espio...?" the brown wolf mumbled.

Gently, Espio lowered his head down and kissed her hand. Alicia's face blushed instantly and couldn't help, but look away to hide her blush. But that didn't stop him. Espio dipped a hand under her cheek and turned her face to him. He held her hand firmly, but only on the wrist so he wouldn't put pressure on her hand more and kept the hand on her cheek.

"I'm just glad that my favorite student was not too harmed..." he whispered to her calmly.

Alicia's eyes stared into his and couldn't move away at all. Questions flashed through her mind instantly. Unable to hold them any longer, she asked, "Espio...how come you care so deeply for me than your other students? I can't be too special for you...I'm only an orphan and I'm a tomboy at that...rude and sometimes a spaz... How...how can you care for me? Do you...like me?".

A long pause was held after her question. Espio caressed her cheek ever so softly and stared back into her eyes, "The reason I do, is cause that I can see more potential in you. You are strong. Your caring, a very great friend and a damn well better fighter than my other students." he told her then got a bit closer to her more, "But...I don't like you.".

Like that, Alicia's eyes lowered sadly and her wings drooped a little. But Espio had his hand firmly on her cheek and raised her head up once more, "I care about you, because your so much more important to me than anything in the whole world. Your beautiful, cunning, brave, and...I don't like you..." he then lowered much more almost touching her lips with his, "I love you...".

The brown wolf's eyes shot up wide. Her crystal blue sapphires gleamed instantly the second she heard the three words. Alicia smiled brightly and without a thought, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him like no tomorrow, "Espio! I love you, too!" she shouted.

Espio smiled and held her firmly also holding himself so he wouldn't fall and take her with him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and a hand tightly in her short blond hair. Without even moving, the two stood there in each other's arms and never wanted to move anywhere till one of them actually had the guts to move.

**(Sally and Sonic)**

It was almost time to end the party and Sally was doing her best to actually help. She took out plates and bowls and such, but also tried to hand out snacks and samples to the people. The brown chipmunk was so tired, she couldn't help, but almost sleep working. Now that the party was almost ending, she had to hurry very hard and fast. Taking at least a dozen plates in both hands, Sally rushed out of the room and into the hallway. As she did, her vision began to blur.

"Can't...walk...any...more..." she sighed then instantly tumbled to the ground.

But quickly, before she could land, a blue streak sped down the hall and caught her instantly, but had the plates fall and crash into many pieces. Sonic held Sally protectively. He noticed that she looked so worn out that she couldn't hold herself up no longer. He walked over to a nearby bench and laid her down gently.

Sally, after at least five minutes, or so, woke up with green emeralds staring deep into her half closed blue sapphires, "So...nic...?" she rasped sitting up slowly.

"Hey, Sally." Sonic greeted helping her sit up with a hand to her back, "Are you feeling ok?".

The brown chipmunk nodded and looked at where his hand was and blushed a little, making the blue speedster retaliate his hand from her, "Where'd you come from?" she asked.

"Uh...well, I was on my way to work, since I kinda...dozed off...?" he told her with a cocky smile, "Then I saw you from far away and even at that long distance, you looked very tired, and I noticed you were about to fall. So I caught you and your safe.".

Sally took everything that he said in her head and looked down to her lap with her hands folded nicely, 'He...saved me?' she thought to herself, 'But...why?'.

Sonic looked at her confusingly and patted her shoulder, "You alright there, Sally?" he asked in a worried look.

The chipmunk looked at him and noticed some worry in his eyes. He was caring for her and she couldn't understand why, "Why do you ask?" she asked back, "You don't care very much about me. Only when I fainted you did, but you'd probably would leave me after your done.".

The blue blur looked at her confused, but a bit angry, "I don't do that!" he shouted at her making her jump, "I do care for you, Sally! I really do! So don't say that I would instantly leave you here so you can just wallow in pain and sadness! Well I don't do that! I'm not that kind of hedgehog! And besides, I do care for you, in fact I like you-!" instantly, Sonic smacked a hand on his mouth after he shouted those words.

Sally's eyes were wide after she heard those little words, "What...did...you...say?" she asked in shock.

Sonic sighed and looked straight at her, "That's right. I like you, Sally. Ever since I saw you and your frown, I vowed to make you smile. And when I did, your laugh got me to like you even more. Your special to me and I really like you.".

Eyes of tears, Sally listened carefully at his words he poured all out to her. The blue blur, Sonic the Hedgehog, and a slave, likes Sally Acorn. She was known as a very shrude and mean person. Guys didn't like her for her attitude and couldn't help her at all to cheer her up. But then, this guy came in and instantly turned her world right side up instantly. No one, in the entire world, could ever make her laugh...except this special person right in front of her.

Sally smiled. A bigger smile than before, but much bigger and special. Sonic stopped and saw her smile, which got him to blush a little, "Sally...?" he spoke.

The chipmunk instantly grabbed his shoulders and crashed her lips to his. Sonic widened his eyes in total shock, but slowly closed his eyes and returned the kiss more lovingly and deeply. Sally wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist and one in her red silky hair. After a few minutes, the two finally parted and looked deep into each other's eyes while catching their breaths from the long kiss.

"I...like you, too...Sonic." she smiled at him.

Sonic smiled back, but more happily. He held her tightly and never had the thought of leaving her side. He was cheering for joy in the inside and almost in the outside. Sally on the other hand was happy, yet very scared. She couldn't help, but feel guilty at what was going to happen pretty soon. She was killing herself for being a traitor to Sonic and everyone else. What can she do...what could she do?

**Uh oh! Sally a traitor?! That's bad! Ok, glad to have everyone keeping up with my stories and please be with me till the very end! BYENEEE!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! Now I know that some of y'all are goin in to college, but hope you can still find the time to read the stories I put up. I also got the poll answers and it seems y'all want me to finish this. Well I have been looking forward to writing my newer stories, but I'll gladly finish since we're almost done! Just a couple more chappies to go and we're through! I'm also gonna try to make these chappies more longer for your enjoyment. So let's get started!**

**Chapter 27.**

**(Earlier)**

After the ball, everyone was, again, tuckered out and couldn't hold off on any chores, except for the guards and knights who calmly watched the premises of the castle. The queen gave the maids and butlers a day off, again, but in the meantime, she was stressing out, big time. Scourge got the memo of her having a little hissy fit of some things and knew it was the right time to tell her. He was actually there outside to see Shadow having an intercourse with Amy at the ball. He didn't tell anyone, but had it specially planned.

Scourge was going to explain his plan to Sally, but he looked around to find her nowhere. Not even in her room where some of the maids are sleeping. He thought she must be out with some knight trying to swindle him for a good night's 'fun'. He didn't care as long as he tells the queen about last night and hoped his plan will fully work.

The lime green hedgehog walked down the quiet halls with a sinister smirk on his muzzle thinking of his plan now ready to finally unfold. He got to the doors of the queens office and knocked. "Come in!" he heard. He did so and quietly shut the door behind him. The queen was at her desk with bunches of paper stacked in one messy pile and having her hands folded and her head on them. She looked up and saw Scourge, "What is it? I'm very busy." she said in a stressed out tone.

Scourge cleared his throat and walked over to her to the front of her desk, "Is see your having a very hard time, your majesty." he said in a fake loyal tone.

"I am, yes." Eda said looking through her paper work once more, "Some of these are taxes, people in town aren't paying any to keep this place safe! I'm doing my best here, but with no hope of having my pathetic son to find someone, he can't be king! That suitor wasn't eligible and ran off before the ball even started! The maids and servants are now worn out, but as long as this place is in top form I can handle a little!".

Scourge got ever bit of what was going on in her head. Eda was really stressing out big time. With the news about her son having sex with a maid, even a slave no doubt, that would be a ticking time bomb waiting to blow up. He smirked in his head and cleared his throat once more, "That is very hard, your majesty, but...I have even bigger sad news for you." he told her in a sad tone yet smirking behind his frown.

Eda sighed madly and looked back up to him, "Scourge, not now! I can't have more bad news. I'm already dealing with more problems as it is!" she shouted rudely to him looking over more paper work.

"It's...about the prince...".

"Shadow? What do you mean?".

Scourge sighed and straight up said, "Your son is already intimate with someone.".

Instantly, Eda stopped her ranting and placed her paper work aside. Her face grew angrily and stood up from the chair, "I'm listening." she said in a serious tone.

* * *

Amy walked on to the direction to Shadow's room. Inside she was smiling like a maniac. Last night had been, without a dout, the best night of her life. Sure it might be a horrible thing to do with the prince since she's nothing, but a slave, but that night when Shadow and her did..it was wonderful. He was gentle like he said and gave her a night to dream happily.

She smiled all the way down the hall and hoped that Shadow would be there. As she did, two guards came up from behind her and quickly got her attention by tapping her on the shoulder. Amy quickly turned around and saw the two guards behind her with a serious look under their helmets. She smiled kindly and asked, "Do you need something?".

The guards looked at each other first, then quickly grabbed both her arms and start to drag her away, "We'll tell you on the way." one of them said as they pulled her away.

Amy started to get a bit scared of what was going on. She couldn't help, but shiver on what the possibilities could be. She let them drag her away without fighting. If she did, then it would be serious conciquences for a struggle against authorities.

* * *

Eda walked on down to her son's room with a very angry and terrifying look on her face. After Scourge had told her, she immediately rushed out of the room and down the hall to Shadow's. She also called the guards to find Amy and arrest her immediately till she comes back. She got to the room and opened it instantly.

She walked in and saw her son on the bed with his eyes closed and arms crossed. Shadow heard the door open and thought it was Amy. He sat up almost ready to greet her with a smile till he saw his mother standing at the door with her arms down to her side and hands clenched, "Yes, mother?" he asked in a bored tone.

Eda walked over to him and grabbed his arm, then yanked him off the bed instantly, "Shadow! What have you done?!" she growled at him angrily.

Shadow yanked his arm out and rubbed it staring at her with a confused and an angry look, "What are you talking about?!" he shouted back.

"You slept with a slave!".

Instantly, the black hedgehog's eyes widened a bit. How the hell did she know that?! Trying to find a way out, he glared back at her, "You have no proof!" he calmly stated.

"Oh, but I do, Shadow. Your disappearances at night and during the last two balls! It's all when that slave came! I thought I was doing the right thing, but it seems that I made matters worse! You broke the law, Shadow the Hedgehog!" she wailed, it was tearing her up inside just to do this, but the fury replaced the disappointment in her heard.

After a moment of silence, Eda took a step back while Shadow leaned a shaky hand on a nearby chair. She looked up at her son and swallowed. Shadow looked down, his worry and fear growing by the millisecond. His furious mother moved closer and closer to the door, ready to leave, "you know this is against the law, right Shadow...?" she whispered.

"Well...what are you going to do about it?!" he hissed at her from across the room.

With narrow, cold eyes, the queen growled, "I didn't want to do this the moment I heard, Shadow. Because you finally found someone to love, but when I found out it was a servant, even a slave no doubt. That it was..." She seemed to choke looking away, You fell in love with a slave. It's against the law." she looked back at him with her cold stare in place, "So as the queen and a mother, I must follow those laws. You are now to stay in here." she opened the door and walked out, locking it from outside.

Shadow took a step closer in fear, "F...for how long...?".

The queen looked up to from the lock and to her son. The eyes that once held love and protection for her son were now hidden away in the hate and embarrassment he caused.

"Until her execution is over and she is hung...".

With that, Eda left to meet the guards that had poor Amy in their hands at the end of the hallway. Having them informed her that they immediately caught and arrested Amy Rose, leaving a broken hearted, wide eyed, Shadow behind. He halfway fell to the floor, but instead caught his balance and raced to the door, pounding on the wood hard, cursing and hollering at his mother. Only did he stop when his voice became shaky and he felt himself ripped apart for the first time.

He'd lose her. His precious rose will be gone. One way, or another, there was nothing he could do about it.

**And that's that. Amy's going to be executed and Shadow's going to stay indoors crying his eyes out. Is there a hope out there?! Find out in the next! BYENEEE!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Howdy! Yep another upload just for y'all! I'm gonna get this chappie done and damn well try! So, let's get'er done!**

**Chapter 28.**

News spread through out the kingdom and the castle. Many woman and men were shocked to hear that their very own prince actually fell in love with a slave. More so, that they are actually wanting the law to be done and wished for Amy to be set free of this wrong doing. Inside the castle, Amy's friends were gathered around in their room with the guys trying to at least find a way to stop this.

Sonic was more torn about this than the others. He was the first to meet her and befriended her. He hated to see his first friend be hanged. Sally was hurt to know that part of this was her doing as well. She told Scourge about the chaos emeralds and got him to look for them. Scourge finally knew where the emeralds are and it was all her fault.

Inside, Cream was on her bed crying in her hands. She couldn't even stop after hearing that her best friend is now being executed. Tails did his best to calm her down by patting her back, but did nothing for the poor rabbit. Blaze and Alicia were hurt and sad as well. Blaze was tearing up and hid her face so no one could see her tears. Silver rubbed her back soothingly and couldn't help that he was tearing up as well. Alicia was fuming like mad. She wished she could fly down and stop the execution from happening, but knowing that, she would get in trouble as well. Espio was there to keep her still and try to calm her down. Mina and Mighty**(I can't believe that I actually forgot these two! Why didn't someone tell me?! Ok, I won't blame ya, but damn...)**were also there trying their best to be strong for their friends, but for their new friend, they couldn't keep the tears in any longer.

Sonic finally had enough of all this mourning and slammed his fist on the bed side table hard getting their attention, "DAMMIT! We have to think of something fast!" he shouted at them.

Silver looked at the hedgehog in disbelief, "What can we do?! Every guard will be out there and stop us if we fight!" he barked back.

Sally sighed and looked at him sadly, "Sonic...we shouldn't do this..." she said softly hugging herself, "I mean...what good is there to stop something that can't be stopped?".

"There is a way...and I know who can stop it!" Sonic stated.

"Who?!".

"Shadow! He loves her too much to have her die! Even Amy doesn't want to leave either! If we find him and get him out, then we can save Amy!".

Alicia wiped away some tears and looked at him determined, "What should we do?!" she asked.

Sonic smiled and looked at everyone else, "Me, Sally, Espio, and Mighty will look for Shadow while you all go and fight to get Amy out!".

Mina looked at him more confused than ever, "Why are you even saying this?!" she asked in shock, "We probably won't win!".

"You only say that cause you think we can't. But I know we can save Amy and Shadow and their relationship. So who's with me?!".

Almost everyone shouted in agreement. Sonic smiled once again then got down to business. He and his group rushed out of the room and down the halls to Shadow's room while the rest rush out and to the town square hoping to stop the execution.

* * *

The four ran up the stairs until reaching the hall to Shadow's room. Sally panted while knocking on the door, "Shadow?! You...in there?!" she called.

"Yes?!" they heard a hurried voice from the other side.

"I wouldn't think you'd have a key lying around in there?" Sonic shouted to him grabbing the knob and twisting it hoping it would open. Sadly it didn't.

The four heard a slight growl from the room till they also heard, "If I did, I would've handed it to you already!".

Sally turned around to the three men with her, "W-We got to hurry! Amy's execution is soon! And w-we need a key!" she panted.

"How do we open the door without a key?!" Sonic said impatiently, "Anyone got any bright ideas?!".

Mighty cracked his knuckles getting everyone's attention, including Shadow's, "Shadow, I'd recommend you better stand away from the door." he shouted.

"Mighty, what are you going to do?!" Shadow called out from the room, but backed away to stand next to his bed.

Mighty didn't say anything, but backed away himself. Sally quickly shoved Sonic and Espio out of the way in time. Espio looked at him confused, "What the hell is this idiot doing?!" he asked.

With a slight pause and a moment to glare at the door, Mighty took a few more steps back, then charged at the door. Before hitting it, he rolled into a tight ball, then rammed right into the door, busting it off it's hinges. Mighty came out of his shell after the hard bang and saw Shadow with a surprised look on his face, "Your welcome!" he said cockily standing up again.

Sally, Sonic, and Espio peered through the side of the doors with shock and very surprised looks on their faces. "Damn...your name has a whole new meaning, Mighty..." Sonic said in amazement.

Mighty smirked and turned back to Shadow, "Well the door is open and now it's time to save your girl!" he said happily and determined.

Shadow looked at all four and nodded, "Yes. Thank you very much. Where's Amy?!" he asked in a frantic voice.

"She's outside in town square. There getting her ready to be hanged!" Espio told him.

Instantly, Shadow rushed passed Mighty and out of the door, "Hurry up! We have to save her!" he shouted at them then continued on down the hall.

Sonic and everyone exchanged glances, then rushed out to follow and hoped to save their friend before it is too late.

* * *

In the crowd of slaves and townspeople as they fearfully watched, the guards stood in a perfect line shielding the townspeople from coming through. In the tavern where only the queen, two guards, and Amy sat. The guards stood watching the two and the door in case someone came in. Eda glared upon the poor girl, "I thought I could trust you. I thought you were a strong, brave girl. But you only caused this by sleeping with my son!" she shouted in anger.

Amy looked up from her shackles they gave her and tried to put a straight face, "Your son is the one that followed me everywhere I'd go." she stated calmly.

"Doesn't matter." Eda replied, "You two broke the law and there for , you will pay the price!".

"I know your son-".

"No you don't!" the queen stood up in rage, "You know nothing about him! you just sat there pretty and cleaned the house!".

Amy glared back at her, "Now your insulting me?!" she barked.

Eda made a much angered terrifying face at the pink hedgehog, "Does it look like I give a fucking damn?! For all the hell you put us through?!" she hissed, "My son was to wed someone of royal. When you came in the picture, it ruined my plans! No wonder he runs off and ignores his suitors!".

"Your son only ran off from the ladies he was to wed, because he already loved me!".

"Lies!" the queen paced frantically, "You...you dare to lie in front of my face?! How dare you! You lie!".

Amy stood up from her seat making the guards jump a bit ready to defend the queen, "No! You just want proof!" she shouted leaning over the table, "You want proof and yet you won't take it!".

The queen glared at her once more, "Because you are a slave!" she remarked, "And royals do not look down upon slaves! he'll fail to rule this kingdom! He'll be without success!".

"Failure...?" Amy started, "Is not the opposite of success. Failure is just another step to success! One fail, then get right back up and start again!".

"I don't need our blubbering quotes!" Eda hissed, then glared at her angrily, "Guards! I believe she's had enough time to say goodbye to this world.".

The guards then walked over to Amy and picked her up by her arms, then led her outside. The board steps creaked under the pink hedgehog's bare feet. She tried to remember where she put her shoes, but nothing came to mind. As she came up to the wooden floor boards that rosed from the ground,**(I don't really know what that wooden thing they stand on to be hanged...)**above the crowd should've been embarrassing for her, but she could tell they wanted to stop this just as much as her. In the audience, Amy looked around until she caught the eyes of her friends. Alicia, Cream Blaze, Silver, and Mina. The look on their faces was just terrible for her, but the pink maid's eyes only focused on poor Cream's face. She didn't want her to see her be hanged in front of her so young eyes. Cream was tearing up still and couldn't hold up anymore till she finally started to cry.

The noose was placed around Amy's neck. She had to tip-toe to not feel choked. She knew in a moment though, she would. Silver quickly covered Cream's eyes knowing that the poor rabbit child didn't want to see her good friend die. Alicia held onto the rabbit while tearing up herself. Blaze looked away with tears as well and Mina continued to watch in hopes that something will happen and save Amy soon. They had come to help stop the execution, but they came too late. Amy just knew it.

The queen gave the executioner a nod, "It's time.".

He nodded and tightened his hand around the lever which will open the door underneath her to end her life. Amy sighed slowly then looked up to the sky. She couldn't help, but feel a little tear in her eyes. She could almost see heaven waiting for her. 'Mother...father...I'm coming...' she thought with a broken heart then closed her eyes and waited to be dealt with.

With a quick pull, the executioner pulled the lever. She felt the noose tightened around her neck ready to choke her to death. Everyone gasped and looked away, some sobbed for her and others watched in sorrow. It happened in a flash as she felt her body go down.

"STOP!".

**I think that's a good place to stop. I'm actually tearing up here people! I really am! Jeese I'm such a wuss! NYA NYA! Ok will Amy die?! Is Shadow going to save her?! Will I shut up and get on with the next chappie so y'all won't find my house and threaten me to write the next? Find out in the next chappie! BYENEEE!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Here it is people! Hope y'all havn't ripped up the computer yet? Ok time to start!**

**Chapter 29**

"STOP!"

Suddenly a dagger flew through the air then stabbed into the wooden stake also over Amy's head cutting the rope. She found herself sitting on a the ground with a cut noose still around her neck. She got up and looked over the wooden floor of the execution dock**(thank you WolfPaladin XD)**to see who that someone saved her that was out in the audience. The crowd gasped and looked around to see who yelled and stopped the execution. Amy was then lifted up from the ground and back on top of the wooden flooring, but held her tightly so she wouldn't escape.

The queen got up from her chair she uses in such occasions and stood up to the execution dock with a very angered look in her eyes, "Who on earth stopped this?!" she growled looking through the crowd.

Everyone started to get scared and nervous at what was going on. Even Amy's friends were looking all around trying to find who did it. But for Amy, the voice that rang out was very familiar. So familiar that she was smiling inside cause of it. Eda looked around then suddenly felt the floorboards shake. She and Amy looked over to see someone standing with a another dagger in hand and a worried, yet angered look in his ruby red eyes.

"Shadow!" Eda shouted in anger, "How did you get out?!".

He placed the dagger in his belt and calmly stood calmly, "The door accidentally fell." he stated smoothly.

"Oh...?" his mother took a moment before smiling in a thin line across her muzzle, "And I guess your here to...?".

"Stop your madness!" Shadow hissed.

Amy continued to change glances at both of them still held tightly by the executioner. Eda, a little shocked at what he said, chuckled a bit before asking, "My madness? You were the one that broke the law, Shadow. And now she..." she pointed to the pink hedgehog next to her, "will pay the price!".

Shadow growled, "Why not me?!" he asked.

The queen stopped to stare at her son, "You would actually take her place?".

The crowd was silent. The guards, slaves, and slave owners now looked to the dark prince in shock. Amy stared at him while he met her gaze. Only did he break it to answer to Eda, "Yes.".

The queen glared at him more, then looked at Amy, "Why?!" she asked looking back at Shadow, "Why would you let someone take your life just to save hers?".

"I forgot you never knew the meaning of love.".

With a growl, Eda hissed at him, "Don't start this now, boy! you broke the law!".

"The laws are ancient! They mean nothing to the people now!" Shadow pointed to a little black cat girl, "That daughter over there is the child of a slave owner and a slave!".

"The landowners do not count in the rule! It has the royals in it's meaning! no royals are allowed to marry a slave!".

Shadow crossed his arms and glared directly in her eyes, "I didn't marry her" he stated calmly.

Eda glared and barked back, "Or have any intimate relationships whit them!".

"It doesn't matter to me!" Shadow said back taking a step towards her.

"And why is that...?".

"Because I'll do anything to keep her safe! With me! I love her too much to let you do this!".

The queen was now a little surprised how strong and arrogant he's being just for one slave, "And how do you propose to stop this?" she asked, "You can try to persuade me, but the law will be the same and you broke it! If I don't take care of this, the court will complain and do something themselves!".

Just as Shadow was about to say something, Sonic, in the crowd started to get angry and knew he needed to do something and for that, he quickly punched one of the guards that were around the group. The raccoon guard, jumped away with a yelp, before drawing a sword. Silver and Espio kicked a couple of soldiers back, flinging one to the crowd and the other off of him instantly. Soon the guards all rushed over to the group and quickly attacked and grabbed a few of them. Sonic quickly kicked the raccoon in the head while Mighty head butted a dog guard that was holding him in a headlock with the back of his head hard. He quickly knocked the guard out then Sonic started racing around the group to be stopped by more guards. The crowd moved back while the landowners went inside some of the houses to find any sort of weapon then rush out to help the guards. That's when everything was a blur to Amy.

The landowners walked out with pitchforks, bottles, and anything else they could find lying around to help fight with them. All the slaves had was courage and their fists. They moved in on the landowners, taking their weapons as best as they could. Biting, kicking, and mostly screaming was all Amy saw and heard. It wasn't long before Shadow joined in on the fight and it wasn't a matter of time when he was fighting along side with the slaves.

Mina was running through the crowd trying to find Cream, "Cream! Where are you!" she shouted.

There she saw the young rabbit being held in a grasp of a dog that only looked her body up and down. The angry mongoose glared angrily, "Hey!" she yelled and rushed over to the two.

The dog stared up at her with a small bottle. Mina ran while Cream twisted out of his grip, also twisting his arm around making him hiss. Mina, then jumped and kicked the dog in the chest making him fly backwards to the ground hard. The two smiled at one another then rushed to help the others. Blaze and Sally were helping two other girls in the fight. Blaze kneeled to let Sally step on her with readied hands, then lifted her up to punch a guard square in the face.

Alicia took out a few guards and landowners with all the stuff she taught. Then as she was getting pushed back, she bumped into a guard. She turned around to ready a fist in his face, but widened her eyes to see it was Sky the knight. Sky also saw her and immediately stopped her fighting. Both stared at one another seeing that both were actually very hurt to see each of them fighting for different kinds. Alicia turned around not saying anything to her knowing what she will say won't matter then rushed off to battle.

Espio took out a few guards of himself then looked over to see Alicia fighting as well and more better than her practices. He suddenly sees a parrot coming up to her from behind and almost ready to attack her. He quickly rushed over ready to stop him, but then instantly sees the parrot falling down to the floor hard and knocked out. Both Alicia, who turned around in time to see it, and Espio looked over to see Sky with a sword in hand and a smile on her face. Both smiled back as a 'thank you' to her, then all three rush to help the slaves.

Shakily, Amy watched them with wide eyes and a hurtful heart. Sonic was pushed to the ground, a slave Amy didn't know jumped on the guard, who was about to run his sword straight through the speedster's chest. The slave choked the guard until Sonic got up and kicked him in the gut The slave jumped off to let the guard take his turn to meet the hard ground. Silver, Espio, and Mighty were working together as they fought, like Blaze and Sally. Cream, along side Alicia and Mina were actually smiling to each other as they fought. Cream suddenly sees a guard coming up to her with a sword in hand. With a steady hit, she quickly jumped back from a blow from him, then jumped up and punched him in the face hard to knock him out. She then turned to Alicia who asked, "When did you learn to fight?".

Cream quickly kicked another guard that was coming their way, then jumped up and punched the guard in the face like the other seeing him fall to the ground knocked out, then smirked at the angel wolf, "When you started!" she said with a simple and innocent grin.

The fight went on for more than a few minutes until Amy quickly got out from the man's hold and rushed up to the edge of the execution dock, "STOP THIS!" she yelled above them all.

The yell was long and loud enough to stop everyone from fighting. The queen who was next to her the entire time, looked at her in a shock as well. Shaky emerald eyes looked from everyone in the crowd, "You have to stop this!" she cried out, "You don't need to keep fighting like this! I've been a slave for most of my life and I've learned that slaves are actually the same! no matter what their past was, we lived through hard times and pain..." she stopped to look at Shadow, who was standing with his sword at his side, "But...being with other people as only taught me that everyone is the same. Slave owners, slaves, guards, even the royals." she motioned her head to Eda who was looking at her.

Everyone still had their eyes on her. Until one of the landowners spoke, We are not the same! We are a higher classthan you slaves and we will always be!" Amy heard.

"Maybe so, but think past the money making." the pink hedgehog said, "Think past the ragged clothes and the bruised faces. What if that was you? What if that was your child standing there being whipped, or even killed...".

The queen was among the many that looked down while they pondered. Shadow kept his eyes on the rose hedgehog though. Along with her friends who were a step away from possibly having a sword to their chests and throats. The landowner that spoke before, spoke again, "If it were my child...I would've beaten the person who did it.".

"But being a slave's perspective? That changes the game...and you know it." Amy continued, "You see everyday how hopeless your slaves are. Yet, slaves are probably tougher than anyone. As you can see they didn't have any weapons, yet they worked together to fight all of you. But I'm not willing to fight with you, or the queen, or the court. I'm not looking for a fight. And I won't stand here watching it continue any further.".

Once again, the landowner spoke up, "The queen is in charge, slave! Not you!".

"And she is right..." Eda stepped forward in front of Amy, then looked behind her to stare into her eyes, "Her execution is stopped until a meeting with the court. Until then...".

Suddenly, Sally stepped forward and shouted, "Wait! Until then, we have to stop Scourge! I just remember that he is going to do something horrible!".

The queen, along with Amy, Shadow, and the rest, looked at her confused and shocked, "Scourge? What does he have to do with this?" she asked.

"He's planning on stealing the emeralds!" Sonic shouted, stepping forward and next the chipmunk, "Sally told me everything! He's going to steal the chaos emeralds!".

"What?!" both Shadow and Eda shouted simultaneously.

Silver stepped up with a sword in hand, "We have to stop him!" he yelled.

Amy looked at the queen with worried eyes, "It might be too late!" she said.

"It is too late."

The two that one the execution dock, along with the crowd gasped. Amy and Eda turned around to see Scourge leaning against the post where Amy was about to be hung. He tossed up an emerald and placed it back in a brown bag with the rest of them. He smirked evilly and waved at them, "Hey. Nice to see you again, my lovely rose." he cackled.

**And here it is! Scourge the fucking Hedgehog has finally got the emeralds! Sorry I didn't get to where and how he was able to find them. I'll make one in the next to show you. And also where an epic one on one fight will appear. Boom! And finished! BYENEEE!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey everyone! I'm gonna try to finish the whole thing in one chappie! So here it is, the final chappie of the story! Dear! God! How long was this and how I kept it on to upload is a mystery...Ok three things I want to start before going.**

**1. Thank you very, very much to BlackPetals23 again. She did all the hard work of making the rest of the story to make it perfect! Thank you very much girl! Can't wait for more brilliant ideals from you.**

**2. After this, I'll make a new poll on what to finish. I'll start my new story after this one, but I wanna finish my others when I get the chance. So be on the look out till I do.**

**3. Thank you to (Indigo The Hedgehog135, Lightning Rose, WolfPoladin, NaiLuvsShadow, MEGAANIMEFREAK23, BlackPetals23, Ryan1441, Savvy0417, ShadowsAngel1, TheDivines, jewels5947,Amy rosx1, WaterBendingQueen88, XellanxLarxene, Project Wolfy, casey10rok, Ferb05, JMxJLxRT, ShadowsLoverForever, Shaddyismy4ever, xxBabez4lifexx, guests, and everyone else. I could go on, but that'll be longer...**

**Ok let's start the final chappie!**

**Chapter 30.**

**(Early, Scourge's POV)**

This is going so smoothly than I thought. Stripes' girl is getting hanged, and I'll get the emeralds for me. I gotta admit, Amy did look fine, but I did needed her for one thing. To buy time. If ya wanna know how the hell I got these babies, then listen up, cause I'm only telling ya once!

I snuck in through the bedroom after talking to the queen after she rushed over to Shad's room. I looked around, then noticed some note tapped under the desk in her room. I looked and saw that it was a reminding. It said, "Emeralds keep in Shadow's room'. ...um...ok? That was easy...? Who knew the queen was so stupid... Oh well. I got my clue and I rushed over to find his room.

I did, and I saw four people trying to get Shadow out. Sally was with them?! Why that damn traitor...she'll be nothing to me after I get the emeralds and high tail it out. For a few minutes, it was just talk and talk, then some armadillo came up and instantly rammed into the door. I was surprised. They literally made my job easy. Remind me to thank them. After they told him about Amy, he got angry and quickly rushed to save her with the others.

Fuck them, now it's my time to get the emeralds. I rushed in and quickly stepped over the door. Shadow needs to clean... I looked around his room and started to mess it up. The note said they would be here, but where?! I then started to look in the shelves and tried to take all the books, but one seemed out of place. I pulled it out then the shelf started moving.

I saw the safe behind it and literally, my smirk grew. I then tried to unlock it, but Stripes had a good lock on it. Without even thinking, I then took out my sword then instantly sliced off the lock. Plain and simple. When it bounced on the ground, I opened it to reveal seven colorful gems inside. Jackpot! I quickly took out my brown satchel and stuffed all of them in.

When I got done with my haste, I looked out the window to see Amy standing next to the queen while everyone was all messed up. Was there a party going on? Then saw her mouth moving and everyone gaping theirs. Must be making a dramatic speech. Then I saw Sally come up to her telling the queen of something. My big cue. I took out my gold portal ring I keep with me and opened it up then jumped inside.

I found myself standing behind the execution dock and started hearing what the people are saying. ""He's planning on stealing the emeralds!" I heard someone shout, "Sally told me everything! He's going to steal the chaos emeralds!" I knew that traitor couldn't keep her mouth shut...

"We have to stop him!" I heard some dumbass silver knight shout.

"It might be too late!" I also heard that from Amy.

My time to shine. I jumped up on the dock then leaned against the post with an emerald in hand, "It is too late." I said tossing the emerald up and down with their fucked up gaping holes looking right at me.

**(End of POV and now)**

"It's nice when I don't have to do the work of breaking the door down myself. now I have almost everything I need." Scourge smirked evilly.

"Don't you think emeralds are enough?!" The queen hissed.

Scourge glanced at Amy, "You know, to stop all this nonsense...," he walked over to her then instantly wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her back with his sword out and ready, "I can take her out of your hands, your highness...".

Poor Amy was now scared instantly. Since both her hands were still tied behind her, she couldn't fight back, nor struggle seeing the sword in his hand. What can she do?

"Over my dead body...!" Shadow growled stepping forward with his sword still clutched in his hand.

Scourge smirked, "If you insist..." he smoothly said.

Quickly, Scourge jumped off the execution dock and twirled around in the air. Shadow got ready with his sword before the two charged, hissing and even biting when they could. Shadow swung as Scourge ducked-he then piulled back and threw another hit to his feet, but Scourge jumped just as quickly. Shadow blocked his attack and the two were pushing each other for awhile.

Amy, with her hands now untied, tried grabbing the bag, but Eda reached for her. Amy's eyes widened in panic, but the queen's gaze was on her son, and the thief. Her arms tightly wrapped around the pink hedgehog who relized she was protecting her.

Shadow swung for Scourge's chest and managed to trim the fur before Scourge's right elbow hit his head. Shadow held it before growling at the menace and swinging his arm back to graze Scourge's cheek. The dark prince reached for his throat with his hands and blocking an attack with his sword. The tow twirled and hit their blades together again-only to have Scourge kick Shadow's leg. He hissed and paused long enough for Scourge to knock out his blade.

Shadow and the crowd gasped along with Amy and the queen, who tightened her grasp in fear for her son. Shadow narrowed his eyes at the green hedgehog that walked towards him. He grabbed his wrist quickly and twisted it, making Scourge yell in pain, also making him drop his sword. The black and red hedgehog was then quickly punched to the ground and Scourge hopped on top of him, reaching for his belt for an extra dagger.

"Looking for this?" Shadow said through the blood of his mouth.

Scourge's eyes widened as the dagger he tried to pull out to end Shadow, was stabbed through his heart. Shadow quickly swiped it away after a few blows knowing he would need it soon. Scourge got off of him, staggering a bit before dropping to the stone cold ground on his back. After several minutes, Shadow watched him and waited for the slow breathing to completely stop.

And soon, they did.

* * *

After a full week of countless talk of what to become of Amy and Shadow. Their questions were about to be answered. After the death of Scourge, he was tossed in the catacombs where he will never be found. The emeralds were now stored somewhere more safer and deeper in the castle. Everything was alright, but there was a matter of what to do for the two lovers.

The queen and Shadow were in the court room while Amy and the group were all outside hoping for good news. It was almost an hour and nothing still. Amy was constantly pacing back and forth with her arms crossed nervously. Everyone continued to watch her and the door. No one wanted to stop her knowing how nervous and scared she was feeling.

Soon after an hour and a half, the doors opened for the queen and Shadow to come out. Amy shakily stepped back. Sonic held Sally's hand giving it a little squeeze. Silver wrapped his arm around Blaze keeping her calm. Espio stood behind Alicia with his hands tightly on both her shoulders as she held his hands firmly. Tails was next to an agitated Cream, who sat in the chair hoping for her best friend. Mina and Mighty stepped forward with his arms crossed her hands clenched together in hopes.

Eda looked back to the room and nodded before walking on and the doors to close on the two behind them. "Well?!" Sally asked nervously, "What'd they say?!".

"They argued over it." she replied.

Amy's head bent down and she bit her bottom lip. Shadow watched as a lone tear strolled down her cheek. He paused to look over at his mother. The queen smiled and said, "But they agreed to repeal the law and also agree on canceling your execution.".

The pink hedgehog and her friends cheered loudly and hugged one another, smiling ear to ear. Amy rushed over and threw her arms around Shadow's neck and he returned his embrace tightly wrapping his arms firmly around her waist. Eda cleared her throat making everyone's eyes on her. She stepped forward a bit next to the two couple, "We also have much to plan now after the court compromised with it." she said happily.

"What for?" Cream asked, now standing in front of Alicia and Espio.

The queen paused a bit, then smiled a true grin.

"For their wedding of course.".

**That's it! That's truly it! Love for a Slave is finally done! Well sorta. If y'all want me to do a sequel then tell me and I'll see if I can. Finally done with this story...BYENEEE!**


	31. Epilogue

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the misunderstanding. I meant to say that I was going to make an epilogue then get finished with the story. So sorry if y'all wanted me to make a sequel to this, but I don't have any ideas on that. Sorry. But here's the very last part of the story everyone! XD**

**Epilogue, 3 years later.**

3 years have passed since that day when everything changed. After the deal from the court and the queen, the slave and the prince were finally able to set aside the fact of who they were and were now eligible to be married. Several months after that, and Shadow had asked Amy to be his bride which she gladly accepted. Then more months passed and the wedding was perfect for both of them. Shadow had now became the king of Murcian along with Amy as his beautiful queen.

3 years have passed and everything had changed. Even everyone. Sonic and Sally had left to go to Station Square to start a new life. Amy heard that they were now became parents of a baby boy. Cream and Tails stayed in castle town afterwards. Cream opened a little flower shop while Tails opened his own carpenter and repair store. Silver stayed as well to be the captain of the royal guards and Blaze stayed as well with him to help with a few fights and stuff and also opened a nice ballroom dancing class. They also had a son who was only 3 years old. Espio and Alicia left for another kingdom after getting asked to be the captain in the royal guard. The place was wonderful and Espio became the captain along with his wife, who was the helper and taught woman to fight. Just like the others, the two had twins. A boy and a girl, both 2. Mighty and Mina left to Green Hill to live their lives. Turns out they became more pared and became a great couple. They also had a little child coming in their lives. The queen stepped down for her son to take over and left to a small kingdom to rule a bit, and also retire.

As we come back to our royal couple, Amy was in the bedroom in a beautiful blue V-neck dress with light baby blue over skirt and gold sequins on the bottom skirt also with a long transparent flowing cape draped on her shoulders with white flats. On top of her head was a silver tiara with pink and blue encrusted gems. Her sparkling green eyes looked down at the little bundle in her arms resting sweetly in her chest. Amy smiled at her daughter and nuzzled in her bangs. The little bundle was indeed her daughter. Princess Maria the Hedgehog. She was black all over, but her arms and stripes on her quills like her father's, but pink instead and little white tuft of fur on her chest.

Maria opened her beautiful light green eyes to her mother's and smiled cutely cooing happily. Amy smiled back and continued to cradle her lovingly. Soon her ears twitched at the sound of the door being opened and closed. She turned around to see her husband come in with a strapping royal suit and long red cape with gold shoulder plates. His gold crown shown brightly along with hers in the sunlight.

Shadow smiled at the two and walked over to her, wrapping his arm around her slender waist and pecked her lips, "How's our little princess, my queen?" he asked looking down at his creation.

Amy smiled at him, "She's alright. She was asleep before." she told her husband.

"At least she's awake and ready to go. Right?" Shadow pointed out.

It was the reunion of Shadow ending the slave treaty. After he was king, he declared that all slaves are now free and to live out their lives along with the people they care and love. Many have rejoiced and thanked the mobian god that the slavement has finally been done. Now it was time for a celebration and everyone was going to the meadow to celebrate. Amy, Shadow, and Maria, along with their friends were going to spend the entire afternoon together. Amy nodded and looked back at Shadow, "Is the carriage ready?" she asked.

Shadow nodded, "It is. Silver already booked it and Blaze packed up what was needed." he stated.

The pink hedgehog nodded then walked over to the small crib next to the bed and picked up the pink blanket and wrapped it firmly around Maria so she wouldn't get too cold outside. Then she walked back over to Shadow and kissed his cheek, "Can you believe it's been three years since that day?" she asked smiling.

The dark king smiled back and nodded, "I know. It's like it was yesterday that the slaves were free and everyone was happy. All because of you.".

"Not just me. You and I had a big part in this.".

"Ha ha...right. I get it.".

With that, Shadow led Amy out of the room and to the carriage. A few hours have passed and the two along with Silver an Blaze in the carriage behind them had finally came to the clearing. Amy looked up to see the spot upon the hill where the celebratory picnic would be. Up there, she already saw Mina, Mighty, Tails, and Cream getting set up. She could almost taste the yummy food Cream and Mina had prepared and can't wait to dine in it. When the carriages have been parked, Shadow came out first, then helped Amy out, still holding Maria in her arms.

Silver came out with Blaze along with one little boy being carried up on his father's shoulders. Blaze carried the picnic basket she made herself with the good food inside she made herself and Silver had to carry young Onix the Hedgehog, who wanted to be with his father most. He was a light silver hedgehog almost white and had golden purple in his eyes and two strands of quills on his head like his father. Blaze wore a pale purple shirt with black pants to go with and Silver in his silvery blue, captain's armor.

The four came up to the hill and as they did, Cream and Mina saw them and immediately rushed up to greet them with hugs, "Blaze! Silver! Shadow! Amy!" Cream squealed running into Blaze in a big bear hug which she gladly accepted.

Mina hugged Amy who returned the hug, "I'm so glad to see you again!" she said happily.

"Me too! I'm glad to finally see you all again!" Amy smiled.

Shadow came up and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Are we going to stand around talking, or go and have fun?" he asked.

Silver chuckled putting his son down, "That's why were here, your highness." he joked.

"Only at the castle you call us that, but when were not there, call us by our names." Amy stated.

With a nod, the four including Mina and Cream walked back up to the picnic and greeted Mighty and Tails. After a long hour wait, they started to eat while Onix played with Maria. Silver kept a good eye on his son so he wouldn't do anything, "Son, be careful with Maria." he told him.

Little eyes looked up at his father while his hands were in Maria's tiny hands, "Papa, I only play!" he said back.

"Just don't be too rough.".

Onix sighed and carried on playing 'patty-cake' with Maria, who continued to giggle and play. Soon the party was then stopped to see two people coming up the hill with two younger figures next to them. Cream noticed instantly and smiled wide knowing who the two were, "Alicia! Espio! Your here!" she shouted happily.

Alicia and Espio were finally there to greet their old friends along with their kids with them. Alicia wore the usual brown shirt with brown gloves and black pants and light brown boots. Her blond hair reached her tails and her wings grew out long and wide. Espio wore his captain's armor which was a bit purple and red on some metal parts.

Alicia saw Cream, running up to her and Amy too, "Guys!" she yelled in glee and flew up to the two, engulfing them in big hugs all around, "It's been forever! How are you?!".

Amy hugged her tightly then quickly parted, "Being queen has it's advantages. How are you with Espio and your jobs?" she asked.

Espio quickly rushed up to his wife with his twins in both arms, "Our jobs are kinda hard, but we try to get by pretty easily." he answered putting his little boy down first.

Blaze came up to the group with Onix and smiled at the four, "Hey you two! I'm glad you could make it! And these must be your twins we were hearing about?" she smiled at the little faces.

"Yep. Our little twins. Both 2 years old." Alicia said happily.

One of them was a small wolf cub with little tiny wings and short light blond hair. Her crystal bluish yellow eyes stared up at Blaze wondering who the lady was. The next was a purple chameleon boy with light blue eyes and a tiny horn like his father's and stared up at Blaze as well. Blaze smiled and giggled at their reaction, "They are so adorable! What are their name's again?" she asked.

"The little baby wolf is Serena and the little boy chameleon is Dameon." Espio answered.

Cream slowly walked over to Espio, holding his daughter firmly, "Hello. I'm Cream. It's nice to meet you." she cooed cutely.

Serena became a little scared of the woman in front of her and immediately hid her face in her father's shoulder whimpering a little. Espio and Cream chuckled while he rubbed her little back and wings trying to calm her down, "It's alright. She'll never hurt you." he cooed softly in her ear.

The little cub looked up at Cream and whimpered a little. Cream didn't mind and kept smiling away at her little cuteness. Onix and Blaze walked over to the three and she knelt down to Damion's level, "Hey, dear." she said softly, "I'm Blaze. And this is Onix.".

Onix smiled a little at Damion, but the little chameleon shivered like his sister, "Ma...mama!" he whined running over to Alicia and hugged her leg, hiding behind her.

"Damion, it's ok. They won't hurt you." Alicia said patting her son's head.

Amy smiled at the couple and kids, "I'm glad you all were able to come. But have you heard anything from Sonic and Sally at all?".

"Espio said that he got a letter from them saying they'll be a little late.".

Cream popped right into the conversation and frowned, "It is late! They need to be here!" she whined.

The pink hedgehog chuckled, "They will. You know Sonic and his enterings." she pointed out, "So now that your here, come up and grab something to eat.".

With a nod, the adults, including the kids, walked back up to the hill and met up with the parents and friends. It grew to be in the afternoon as the sun started to glide through the sky. Soon the others began to worry about their missing friends and started to get a bit panicky about what happened to them.

Amy was on the cloth with her daughter in arms and Shadow sitting next to her, "Its been a long time. They should be here." she said worriedly.

Cream nodded sitting in Tails' lap, "I know...I hope they're ok..." she whispered.

Blaze, next to her husband who was busy playing 'stick fight' with his son, noticed a little figure running up the hill. She squinted her eyes to see that this was a little blue hedgehog like Sonic, only smaller, "Is...that...?" she asked herself, but a little loud for everyone to hear.

All eyes looked over to where the little hedgehog was coming from. Behind him were two figures. Very familiar. One was like the little boy, only taller and muscular and the other was a tall beautiful chipmunk with long flowing red hair. Amy instantly knew who it was and jumped up from her seat, "Sonic! Sally!" she shouted happily.

Indeed it was. Sonic and Sally, along with their son coming up the hill. They were pretty close to their child for the boy wasn't born with super speed like his old man, but he was pretty quick. The boy ran up to the top and smiled wide, "BEAT YOU! HA! HA!" he cheered jumping up and down.

"You didn't give us a head start, Flash!" Sonic chuckled walking side by side with his wife hand to hand.

Silver smiled and waved, "Sonic! Great to finally see ya! And welcome back ms Sally!" he shouted.

Mighty walked over to them and put his hands on his hips, "What took you so damn long?!" he yelled narrowing his voice.

"Mighty! Language!" Mina scolded hearing the swear from his mouth and knowing he shouldn't say that in front of the kids.

Sally and Sonic came up with Flash beside them, "Sorry...we...had a little run in with another carriage." Sally apologized scratching her head.

Shadow stood up and walked over to the two, "And it was...?" he asked.

"Another slave carriage..." the blue blur sighed, "But good news is that no one was in it after the law you maid and they were going to set that bugger a blaze.".

"Good. We will not have any of that.".

Cream, along with Alicia and Mina came over to the three, "Who is this?" she asked looking at Flash.

Flash smiled wide at the woman, "I'm Flash! I'm going to be a knight when I grow up!" he said happily.

"Oh really? That's wonderful." Alicia complimented.

"Our boy saw the knights battle a monster and was just intrigued on how brave and wonderful they are. So he kept bugging us on being one." Sally chuckled.

Mina nodded and looked down at the young hedgehog, "Well if you want to be a knight, you might need a lot of training." she told him.

With a determined head nod, Flash smiled extra wide, "I know! I wanna be a knight! Papa said I can learn easily and save a lady!" he bragged.

Sonic rolled his eyes and chuckled at his son's dreams, "You will, son. You will.".

With that, Everyone had finally came together and shared the entire afternoon with one another. Silver and Espio battled to see who got more stronger in time. Onix, Damion, and Flash watched in awe seeing them go head to head with their swords. Cream and Mina talked on and on about pastries and yummy foods. Blaze and Alicia talked on how their lives are and also talked on having more kids, without telling the husbands. Serena was busy playing with Maria since both were pretty young and the two started to do a little 'patty-cake' together.

Amy was far away watching her friends play, talk, and had fun. She smiled to herself and sighed happily, "Everything turned out alright. I was able to live on with the man of my heart, my friends grew up to fulfill their dreams, I have a beautiful child and in hopes of having more. What more could I ask...?"

"Nothing.".

Quickly, Amy turned her head to see her husband next to her with his arms sliding around her waist and pulling her close to him, "You don't need anymore of this. We have all we need." he said happily.

"And to think...it all started cause you fell for me." she giggled.

"Well you were a slave, but a very beautiful one at that.".

Amy smiled at him and rested her head on his chest, hearing his soft heart beat, "I'm glad it's over. I'm no longer a slave and neither are the rest." she said.

Shadow nodded and stroked her head, "But...I'm glad you were." he pointed out making her look up at him confused.

"Why?".

Shadow smiled and pecked her nose, "Cause it brought you to me.".

With that, Amy smiled and nodded, "Of course...I love you, Shadow.".

"And I love you...my little maid.".

**And that everyone is the very last ending to Love For a Slave. Thank you all so very much for loving this story and keeping up with it. I know it was long and hard, but I finally got through and I am finally going to start the next story that's on my list. The one you voted for and the one you waited for. So after this, please stay tuned for the next upcoming story. BYENEEE!**


End file.
